Unconditional Love
by rizd.o12
Summary: Chap 10 [END]: Mereka belajar memaknai istilah 'Cinta Tak Bersyarat' \ THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! \ KAISOO EXO \ Dont forget to read the note before you read the story :)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo, terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ia merupakan putra ketiga sekaligus putra bungsu di keluarga Do. Tuhan menggariskan takdir pada diri Kyungsoo. Takdir yang seharusnya tak bisa diubah. Tapi apa jadinya jika ada manusia yang berusaha mengubah takdir mutlak itu?**

**Note: Still Prologue \ AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**Harus diingat bahwa ini BUKAN YAOI dan tidak ada GS kecuali untuk Kyungsoo yang harus 'diubah' karena suatu hal. Disini pairing yang ada juga STRAIGHT, dan pairing itu hanya sebagai slight, bukan pairing utama. Main pair tetap KaiSoo.**

**..**

**First Chapter for Prologue**

**..**

* * *

Tuhan, sebagai pencipta manusia, menggariskan takdir yang berbeda-beda pada setiap umatnya.

Tuhan menentukan takdir setiap makhluk yang diciptakan oleh-Nya. Takdir sendiri dibagi menjadi dua, takdir yang dapat diubah, dan takdir yang tidak dapat diubah.

_Sex, _yang dalam konteks ini diterjemahkan sebagai jenis kelamin, merupakan salah satu contoh takdir yang tak bisa diubah. Manusia terlahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki (_male_), atau juga dengan jenis kelamin perempuan (_female_). Ketentuan itu merupakan ketentuan yang mutlak dan tak bisa diubah. Kita, sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya, hanya dapat menerima dan mensyukuri seluruh pemberian-Nya.

Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang manusia yang ingin mengubah takdir itu? Do Jihoon, seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkenal di bidang kuliner menjadi salah satu manusia yang ingin mengubah takdir itu. Bukan hanya ingin semata, tapi suami dari mantan artis cilik Kim Taehee –yang sekarang memutuskan untuk sepenuhnya berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga- itu benar-benar sudah mewujudkan keinginannya.

Do Jihoon –lelaki tampan berumur hampir setengah abad dan bertubuh atletis- menikahi Taehee pada tahun 1989. Satu tahun setelah menikah, pasangan berbahagia itu dikaruniani seorang putra tampan yang mereka beri nama Do Luhan. Luhan lahir di China. Jadi jangan heran dengan namanya yang berbau _Chinese. _Toh keluarga Do memang ada sedikit darah China, dan darah tersebut tertuang dalam diri Luhan. Menyebabkan pria itu berwajah _Chinese. _Pria yang lahir pada tahun 1990 itu kini berprofesi sebagai model yang lumayan terkenal. Di usianya yang ke-25 ini –berdasarkan umur Korea Selatan-, Luhan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan rekan seprofesinya yang bernama Seo Joohyun. Mereka rencananya akan menikah tahun depan.

Pada tahun 1991, pasangan Jihoon dan Taehee kembali mendapat anugerah seorang putra yang akhirnya diberi nama Do Minho. Minho saat ini belum genap berusia 24 tahun, dan ia baru saja lulus kuliah. Ia saat ini belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Paling hanya bantu-bantu di _restaurant _ayahnya saja sesekali.

Taehee hamil lagi pada tahun 1992. Saat mengetahui kehamilan istrinya, Jihoon sangat berharap bayi yang dikandung istrinya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ia sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Begitupun dengan Taehee, ia sangat ingin memiliki seorang putri.

Tapi harapan itu tinggal harapan. Pasangan Jihoon dan Taehee kembali mendapat seorang putra pada awal tahun 1993. Putra ketiga mereka itu diberi nama Do Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, Jihoon kecewa. Sangat kecewa karena kembali mendapatkan anak laki-laki. Padahal beberapa bulan silam saat Taehee melakukan USG, hasilnya menyatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandung Taehee berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tapi semuanya berubah. Entah alat USG-nya yang salah, atau karena Tuhan memberikan takdir lain bagi keluarga Do.

Saat Kyungsoo lahir, Jihoon menutup-nutupi kelahiran bayi mungil itu. Para tetangga tak ada yang tahu. Media juga tak boleh meliput. Bahkan, mereka tak boleh mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi baru di keluarga Do itu.

Baru delapan tahun kemudian, Jihoon mengadakan konferensi pers dengan mengatakan bahwa pada tahun 1993, istrinya melahirkan bayi yang diberi nama Do Kyungsoo, dan bayi tersebut berjenis kelamin...

.

.

.

.

.

PEREMPUAN.

Ada yang bingung?

Tak perlu bingung. Harus diketahui bahwa Jihoon mengambil sebuah keputusan nekat dan berani. Keputusan tersebut adalah...mengoperasi Kyungsoo secara total hingga menjadi seorang perempuan seutuhnya.

Kyungsoo mulai 'dirombak' total saat usianya belum genap lima tahun. Amerika, Belanda, Inggris, Jerman...negara-negara itu yang menjadi tempat persinggahan Kyungsoo saat menjalani operasi. Mulai dari operasi kelamin, operasi pita suara, juga operasi-operasi lain yang membuat bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo seperti wanita. Termasuk operasi yang membuat Kyungsoo memiliki sepasang payudara di dadanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo luput dari target operasi. Hal tersebut karena Kyungsoo memang sudah memiliki wajah cantik seperti perempuan sejak lahir. Jadi, tak perlu dilakukan 'perombakan'. Sebenarnya tubuh Kyungsoo pun tak banyak 'dirombak'. Sungguh, Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh layaknya wanita. Bahu sempit, pinggang ramping, tubuh mungil...semua seperti wanita.

Saat Kyungsoo berumur delapan tahun, barulah wujud Kyungsoo sempurna sebagai seorang anak perempuan. Beberapa jenis operasi yang menghabiskan dana –yang bisa dipastikan- lebih dari satu milyar won itu membuahkan hasil memuaskan.

Akta kelahiran Kyungsoo juga diubah. Tak sulit karena Jihoon memiliki harta yang melimpah. Tak ada yang tahu tentang hal _illegal _yang dilakukan keluarga Do. Mereka menyimpan semuanya dengan sangat rapat. Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan tak tahu tentang semua yang terjadi. Saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Yang ia tahu, sejak lahir dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersanding dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Lalu, bagaimana cerita cinta Kyungsoo di usianya yang sudah genap 22 tahun ini?

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**This is just prologue~**

**apa cerita ini cukup menarik dan diharapkan kelanjutannya?**

**sedikit catatan dulu ya. orang tuanya D.O disini adalah pasangan Rain-Taehee. terus Minho disini adalah Choi Minho.**

**oke, rencananya FF ini akan aku lanjutin di wordpress pribadiku, dan bukan di FFN karena yah~ saya terbebani oleh salah satu rule FFN. jadi aku sengaja cuma mau publish prologue aja disini. chapter selanjutnya akan aku publish di rizdyo12 . wordpress . com.**

**mungkin aku lanjutinnya juga beberapa hari lagi karena sementara ini aku mau ngurus pendaftaran ujian skripsi. doakan saya :D**

**any question or suggestion? just contact me on twitter. my new username on twitter is: rizkadif. feel free to follow me, and I'll follow you back.**

**see ya~**

**review, please? dan sampai jumpa di wordpress :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Set Me Free

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 2:**

**Kyungsoo selama ini tak bisa hidup dengan bebas. Selalu jauh dari dunia luar. Dan kali ini, Kyungsoo berharap agar keadaannya itu bisa berubah.**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**Diharap tidak terkejut saat melihat pairing yang muncul di chapter ini. perlu diingat bahwa di FF ini tidak akan ada tokoh antagonis. semua tokoh dibikin baik. jadi, jangan ada cast yang di bash ya^^**

**..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Set Me Free -**

**..**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki tampak berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan perempuan yang juga berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Laki-laki itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Ia mengenakan _Polo_ _Shirt _berwarna abu-abu yang tampak pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan —tapi tidak tepat jika disebut hitam-, otot lengan dan perutnya terbentuk dengan baik dibalik kain kelabu yang sedikit ketat, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan mata tajam dan rahang kokoh, dilengkapi dengan rambut coklat tuanya yang ditata acak hingga menghadirkan kesan _cool._

Sedangkan si wanita juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi ideal untuk ukuran wanita, rambut _light brown-_nya menjuntai hingga ke punggung, tubuhnya langsing, dan wajahnya cantik. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan sangat sederhana. Ia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans _panjang warna biru tua yang melekat sempurna di kaki jenjangnya, lalu tubuh bagian atasnya hanya dibalut oleh kaos putih polos lengan pendek yang pas dengan badannya yang cukup berisi. Tapi penampilan sederhana itu sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat cantik bak model.

Sungguh sepasang kekasih itu tampak begitu serasi berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdecak kagum. Mereka iri melihat pasangan kekasih yang tampak bahagia itu. Mereka mungkin juga gemas ingin melihat pasangan muda itu cepat-cepat menikah.

"_Chagiya, _kita sudah dua jam berputar-putar di _mall _ini. Aku lelah~" si pria merajuk manja. Sungguh kontras dengan tampangnya yang agak sangar.

Mendengar kekasihnya merajuk, si wanita menghentikan langkahnya, juga melepas tautan tangan mereka. "Ayolah, Jongin~ salahmu sendiri tak mau membantuku mencari barang yang aku inginkan," si wanita balas merajuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin —atau lengkapnya Kim Jongin- memang tipe lelaki cuek, sedikit egois, dan tidak peka. Wajahnya datar-datar saja walaupun sedang berjalan dengan kekasihnya. Bukan karena tak cinta, tapi memang sejak kecil Jongin sulit berekspresi. Sulit untuk tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Tapi ia bukannya tidak pernah bertindak romantis. Ia juga sesekali bersikap romantis pada kekasihnya. Iya. SESEKALI.

Sifat yang penuh tanda negatif itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat kekasihnya. Si gadis memiliki sifat ceria, penyayang, ramah, dan murah senyum. Mungkin Tuhan sengaja menyatukan mereka agar mereka dapat saling melengkapi? Ya. Mungkin saja. Siapa yang tahu tentang takdir Tuhan itu?

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas berat. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau beri hadiah? Kenapa kau begitu ingin memberinya hadiah istimewa, hm?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan padamu tentang siapa yang akan aku beri hadiah? Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" mata si gadis memicing penuh selidik. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tanpa dosa. Si gadis hanya berusaha sabar melihatnya. "Aku ingin memberi hadiah kepada sahabatku. Ia baru saja lulus kuliah," akhirnya si gadis menjelaskan.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukannya kau sudah membelikannya oleh-oleh dari Amerika? Kenapa harus mencari hadiah lagi?"

"Kau ini tak mengerti juga, huh?" si gadis meninju pelan perut kekasihnya. "Oleh-oleh itu untuk hadiah kepulanganku dari Amerika enam bulan silam. Dan aku ingin mencari hadiah lagi untuk kelulusannya. Makanya aku sengaja menunggu enam bulan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Menunggu sampai dia lulus, jadi aku bisa memberikan dua hadiah padanya sekaligus. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau berlebihan, _chagiya," _Jongin menatap malas pada kekasihnya. "Laki-laki itu hanya temanmu di dunia maya. Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau harus sangat peduli padanya begitu?"

Si gadis terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku memang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tapi aku sudah mengenalnya selama dua tahun di dunia maya, dan kami juga sering berkomunikasi melalui _video call. _Aku sudah tahu wajahnya."

"Lalu, menurutmu pria itu lebih tampan dariku, huh? Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak sepuluh tahun silam, nona Krystal Jung!"

Si gadis —Krystal- tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang tampak cemburu. "Kau cemburu, Jongin-_ssi?" _Krystal menggoda Jongin.

"_Cih!_ Sok _formal _padaku, nyonya Kim?" Jongin mencibir kesal pada kekasihnya. "Dan aku tidak cemburu. Kau milikku sejak lima bulan yang lalu, dan tak akan ada orang yang bisa merebutmu dariku. Termasuk pria itu!"

Lagi-lagi Krystal tertawa. Raut wajah Jongin yang tampak kesal itu malah terlihat begitu lucu. Ia tak membalas ucapan Jongin lagi. Ia justru menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah toko.

**..**

* * *

********Unconditional Love 

* * *

**..**

Seorang gadis cantik baru saja menekan pilihan _shut down _di layar laptopnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan agendanya hari ini.

Gadis itu sedikit memundurkan kursi belajarnya yang dari tadi ia duduki. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena dua jam penuh duduk memandangi layar laptop ber-OS _Windows 8 _itu.

Ia melirik pada jam dinding yang menggantung di atas meja belajarnya. "Sudah pukul 2 siang. Kenapa ia belum datang?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa karena di kamar luas bernuansa _pink _itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya membuat si gadis tersenyum girang. _Itu pasti dia__, _pikirnya.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus sepanjang pinggang itu berlari kecil dengan gaya anggun menuju pintu. Ia meraih _handle _pintu putih itu, kemudian membukanya.

_"Annyeong, _Kyungsoo-_ya!"_

Suara sapaan yang sangat ceria menerpa indera pendengaran si gadis —Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria itu. "Hai_, _Chanyeol-_ah," _Kyungsoo membalas sapaan si pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol. "Kau terlambat datang hari ini. Padahal biasanya hari Rabu kau akan tiba di kamarku pukul 13.53."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo. "Kau terlalu hafal pada jadwalku, Soo," ucapnya dengan suara _bass _yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Hari ini Seoul macet jadi aku sedikit terlambat. Kau menungguku, hm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menunggumu. Tapi aku juga baru selesai kuliah. Jadi tak masalah."

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mengajak pria tinggi itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa _pink _yang ada di sudut kamar.

Ada yang tanya tentang kegiatan 'kuliah' yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo?

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo memang kuliah. Tapi bukan kuliah secara reguler. Bukan kegiatan kuliah yang dilakukan dengan mengunjungi kampus, masuk ke kelas, lalu mendengarkan penjelasan dosen secara klasikal. Tapi kegiatan kuliah yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah perkuliahan sistem _e-learning._

Sejak kecil, Kyungsoo memang tak pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ia selalu mengikuti _home schooling _sampai pada jenjang _high school. _Setelah lulus dari jenjang _high school, _Kyungsoo diterima di Seoul _National University _(SNU). Tapi ia juga bukan mahasiswa reguler. Ia tak harus jauh-jauh pergi ke kampusnya untuk kuliah. Ia mengikuti program _e-learning _yang kebetulan ada di kampusnya. Ya..walaupun orang tuanya harus membayar lebih mahal untuk itu.

Orang tua Kyungsoo memang _over protective _padanya. Mereka terlalu takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada putri kesayangan mereka. Makanya Kyungsoo tak diizinkan untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum sejak kecil. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa tak masalah dengan itu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo merupakan pribadi yang cenderung pendiam dan sulit bergaul. Hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Ia dan Chanyeol mulai berteman sejak 12 tahun lalu. Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol mengetahui 'rahasia' Kyungsoo. Ah~ sepertinya salah. Maksudnya adalah 'rahasia' orang tua dan juga kakak-kakak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengetahui 'rahasia' tentang dirinya itu.

Sepasang sahabat itu bisa dibilang seumuran karena Chanyeol hanya dua bulan lebih tua dibanding Kyungsoo.

Kembali ke kondisi sekarang...

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kampusmu hari ini," pinta Kyungsoo antusias. Suara lembut nan merdunya terdengar begitu indah di telinga Chanyeol. Suara khas gadis yang 'diberikan' oleh dokter di meja operasi bertahun-tahun silam.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kita kuliah di kampus yang sama, Soo. Jurusan kita pun sama."

Kyungsoo merengut manja. Ia benar-benar memiliki sifat seorang gadis. Ia lembut, penyayang, sopan, sedikit manja, juga sedikit cerewet —hanya pada keluarganya dan Chanyeol saja ia menjadi gadis cerewet-

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku, Yeol. Aku memang kuliah di SNU, tapi aku tid—"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kau memang kuliah di SNU, tapi kau adalah mahasiswa _special _yang tak perlu hadir ke kampus. Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Niat awalnya hanya bercanda ia berkata seperti itu. Makanya ia kaget saat Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Seperti tersinggung oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"He-hey, Soo. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol berkata sarkastis seperti tadi. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati si mungil.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah, Yeol," ia menggeleng kecil. "Ceritakan padaku tentang semua yang terjadi di kampus hari ini," kembali Kyungsoo meminta. Mencoba menepikan hatinya yang sedikit tertohok oleh ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tentu paham jika terkadang Chanyeol memang tak bisa mengontrol bibir lebarnya. Itu salah satu sifat _special _si pria Park.

Kyungsoo memang selalu merasa senang saat Chanyeol datang ke kamarnya sepulang kuliah. Pria tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu memang biasa mengunjungi Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah. Ia bahkan belum ganti baju dan belum meletakkan tasnya di rumah. Itu tak masalah. Toh rumah mereka bersebelahan. Rumah Kyungsoo adalah rumah kedua untuk Chanyeol.

Cerita Chanyeol tentang kampusnya memang sangat menarik untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu penasaran pada dunia luar. Kyungsoo memang bukan Rapunzel yang terkurung dalam menara dan tak bisa melihat dunia luar. Tapi tetap saja ruang gerak Kyungsoo selama ini terbatas. Hanya sesekali saja Kyungsoo pergi keluar rumah, dan itupun harus dengan orang tuanya maupun kedua kakaknya.

Chanyeol akhirnya mulai mengoceh. Bercerita bahwa hari ini ada dosen baru yang sangat cantik bernama Sandara Park. Dosen cantik yang langsung menarik atensi Chanyeol, dan pria dengan mata besar itu langsung menjadi _fans-_nya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Chanyeol bercerita hanya bisa tersenyum, sesekali juga tertawa. Gadis manis bermata bulat besar itu merasa senang meskipun hanya mendengar cerita saja.

"...Kau harus tahu, Soo. Kakakmu sangat menyebalkan saat mengajar basket. Ia dan Kris _sunbae _benar-benar perpaduan yang menyebalkan di lapangan!"

Chanyeol kembali bercerita tentang hal lain. Kali ini tentang Do Minho yang menjadi pelatih basketnya di kampus. Minho yang saat ini menganggur, terkadang memang melatih basket bersama sahabat tiang listriknya, Kris Wu. Minho dan Kris berbeda usia satu tahun, tapi itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi persahabatan mereka.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menirukan gaya Kris dan Minho saat sedang marah-marah dan melempar bola basket —yang kali ini digantikan dengan sebuah bantal oleh Chanyeol- secara kasar. "Sudah, Yeol...hentikan. Haha. Aku tak kuat lagi," Kyungsoo memohon sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu, Soo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gaya _sok polos, _dan itu justru semakin membuatnya terlihat konyol. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Huh..kau membuatku gila, Yeol!" Kyungsoo kembali bicara setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin bisa kuliah sepertimu. Kuliah seperti mahasiswa normal."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kebiasaannya saat melihat Kyungsoo bersedih. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Entah rasa sayang yang seperti apa, itu hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bicara pada orang tuamu supaya kau bisa menjadi mahasiswa reguler dan pergi ke kampus bersamaku. Kau sudah berada di tahun ketiga, Soo. Sudah seharusnya kau mencoba 'berkenalan' dengan dunia luar. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku tidak yakin," kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Orang tuaku sangat _over protective _terhadapku. Entah apa alasannya."

"Kalau begitu, minta bantuan pada dua _oppa-_mu saja. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu. Mereka pasti bersedia membantu," Chanyeol memberi saran. "Terutama Luhan _hyung. _Biasanya perkataan anak tertua akan lebih didengarkan," kembali ia berbicara sembari menerawang. Mengingat bahwa orang tuanya lebih sering mendengarkan kata-kata Park Yura —kakaknya- dibanding kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal menenangkan hatinya. "Akan aku coba. Terimakasih, Yeol."

**..**

* * *

********Unconditional Love 

* * *

**..**

"_Oppa!" _suara Kyungsoo melengking begitu saja saat ia menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Minho.

Minho yang sedang asyik membaca komik seraya berbaring di atas ranjang langsung menoleh pada adiknya yang kini juga sudah berbaring di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? _Oppa _sedang sibuk," kembali Minho menghadap pada komiknya. Ia sedang bersikap sok cuek pada adiknya.

Minho dan Luhan sama-sama menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dua pria itu selalu memanjakan Kyungsoo walaupun tak jarang pula mereka menggoda Kyungsoo hingga gadis muda itu geram sendiri.

Lalu, apa perbedaan antara Minho dan Luhan dalam bersikap pada Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya tak ada perbedaan yang mencolok. Hanya saja, terkadang Luhan lebih dewasa dan bijaksana dibandingkan dengan Minho. Mungkin disini faktor usia mempengaruhi kedewasaan seseorang.

"Apa membaca komik termasuk kesibukan? Kenapa hari ini _oppa _tidak membantu di _restaurant _milik _appa?" _Kyungsoo bertanya sembari tangannya memainkan helai rambut sang kakak dengan iseng.

"Jangan memainkan rambutku begitu, Soo! Aku geli," Minho menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Hari ini aku lelah. Kau tahu 'kan kemarin aku membantu di dua _restaurant _sampai malam hari? Padahal hanya berjaga di kasir, tapi rasanya begitu lelah."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar keluhan manja sang kakak. Saat mengeluh begitu, mata kodok Minho bisa membulat besar dan itu terlihat begitu mirip dengan mata Kyungsoo. Ya. Kemiripan kakak beradik itu memang terletak pada mata mereka.

"Siapa suruh _oppa _tidak meminta _appa _untuk menjadikan _oppa _sebagai _manager _saja? Itu pasti tidak akan melelahkan. _Oppa _juga hanya perlu menetap di satu _restaurant _saja. Tidak perlu berkeliaran di semua _restaurant _milik _appa _yang bahkan aku tak ingat berapa jumlahnya," Kyungsoo mengoceh seraya terkekeh geli. _Restaurant _milik keluarga Do memang sedang menjadi raja dunia kuliner Korea Selatan saat ini.

"Justru itu, Soo," Minho akhirnya meletakkan komiknya ke atas meja nakas di sebelahnya, lalu beralih menatap sang adik. "Aku belum siap untuk serius bekerja begitu. Walaupun aku dulu kuliah di jurusan bisnis, tapi rasanya aku tak terlalu tertarik untuk bekerja di bidang bisnis."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tapi _oppa _tenang saja. _Appa _pasti juga bisa mengerti. Luhan _oppa _saja akhirnya tidak terjun di dunia bisnis walaupun ia lulusan jurusan bisnis."

"Itu justru yang jadi masalahnya," balas Minho. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung menatap sang kakak. "Kalau Luhan _hyung _tak mau meneruskan perusahaan _appa, _itu artinya aku yang harus melakukannya. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu. _Oppa _sebenarnya lebih tertarik pada bidang olahraga, 'kan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo dianggukki oleh Minho. "Tapi _oppa _tenang saja. Aku akan melanjutkan bisnis _appa _kelak. Jadi, _oppa _bisa fokus untuk menjadi atlet basket. Aku tahu _oppa _mendapat tawaran dari beberapa klub basket untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

Mata Minho melebar mendengar penuturan sang adik. "Kau..kau tahu dari mana, Soo-_ya?"_

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya memamerkan _smirk _jahat pada kakaknya itu. "Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana. Yang jelas, _oppa _harus mengejar cita-cita _oppa. Arra?"_

Mata Minho berkaca-kaca. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. "_Gomawo, _Soo-_ya. _Kau benar-benar adikku yang sangat baik. Aku menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa bahagia. Sejak dulu, ia bertekad ingin membahagiakan dua kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi. Tak peduli apa yang harus ia lakukan asalkan dua orang itu bahagia. Kyungsoo terlalu sayang pada mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menemui _oppa," _ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Minho melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada sang adik. "Tadi aku mencari Luhan _oppa. _Tapi Luhan _oppa _tidak ada jadinya aku menemui _oppa."_

"_Ya! _Jadi aku hanya sebagai pelarian saja, huh?" Minho membentak Kyungsoo. Yang dibentak malah hanya nyengir sembari menyodorkan dua jarinya membentuk simbol _peace. _"Tapi memangnya ada apa kau mencari Luhan _hyung?"_

Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut serius begitu mendengar pertanyaan Minho. "Aku ingin minta bantuan Luhan _oppa."_

Minho mengerutkan dahi. "Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin bisa kuliah seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Aku ingin bebas, bukan hanya berada di kamar dan menatap layar laptop. Aku ingin bisa seperti mahasiswa normal lainnya, _oppa. _Aku berharap Luhan _oppa _mau membantuku bicara pada _appa _dan _eomma," _Kyungsoo berucap dengan sendu. Membuat Minho ikut merasa sedih.

Minho tentu tahu alasan orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan layaknya gadis seusianya. Ia juga tahu seluruh rahasia Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaan Kyungsoo, Minho sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarganya, dan Minho menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sosok yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Sejak kecil, seperti ada benteng tak kasat mata di sekitar Kyungsoo. Membatasi pergerakan gadis itu. Tahun demi tahun dilewati gadis itu di dalam rumah. Ulang tahunnya yang dirayakan setiap tahun hanya dihadiri oleh sanak saudara, _plus _keluarga Chanyeol yang memang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Do. Dan semua itu tak pernah terasa istimewa. Misalnya saja ulang tahun ke-17 yang sering orang sebut sebagai _sweet seventeen _juga hanya biasa saja bagi Kyungsoo. Pengalaman cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, dan hal-hal pertama lainnya sama sekali belum pernah Kyungsoo rasakan. Tapi Kyungsoo sebelum ini memang tak pernah protes. Ia terlahir sebagai anak yang penurut. Dan itu membuat semua orang sayang padanya.

Tanpa ragu, Minho kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka masih sama-sama berbaring di atas ranjang Minho. Kepala Kyungsoo terbenam di dada bidang Minho. Tangan Kyungsoo juga terangkat untuk membalas pelukan sang kakak.

"_Oppa _akan membantumu, sayang. Membantumu untuk bisa bebas. _Oppa _berjanji," Minho membelai dengan sayang rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis karena ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan kasih sayang sang kakak. Minho pun menangis. Merasakan kesedihan adiknya selama ini yang tak bisa hidup bebas layaknya orang lain. Kyungsoo yang selalu hidup bagai burung dalam sangkar. Semewah apapun sangkar itu, tapi burung akan merasa lebih bahagia jika bisa terbang bebas. Itu juga berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bebas. Ia merasa sudah cukup siap untuk menghadapi dunia luar.

Tanpa Minho dan Kyungsoo tahu, sedari tadi Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Minho yang tak tertutup sempurna. Pria tampan —juga imut- penuh kharisma itu turut meneteskan air mata melihat Minho dan Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Minho, Luhan juga amat sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo hanya menjadi korban harapan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo menjadi korban hingga ia tak bisa hidup bebas sesuai dengan kodratnya. Sungguh kasihan hidup Kyungsoo. Di saat gadis-gadis lain akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di _mall, _Kyungsoo dipaksa untuk meringkuk di rumah. Di saat gadis-gadis lain berkencan dengan kekasih mereka, Kyungsoo justru belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Semua itu membuat hati Luhan menjerit. Dan ia akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya...

**..**

* * *

********Unconditional Love 

* * *

**..**

Malam hari akhirnya menyapa. Rembulan tampak menyembul manis dibalik awan kelabu. Tampak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan wujudnya. Bintang-bintang juga tak terlihat. Terlalu malu pada lampu-lampu Kota Seoul yang bersinar lebih terang. Padahal, kecerlangan absolut dari bintang-bintang itu tentunya melebihi kecerlangan lampu. Hanya jarak yang membuat kecerlangan absolut berubah menjadi relatif.

Jihoon, Taehee, Luhan, dan Minho baru saja selesai makan malam. Mereka berempat kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Bungsu keluarga Do itu dari tadi sore justru tertidur di kamar Minho. Setelah gadis itu menangis, ia malah tertidur dalam dekapan sang kakak. Mereka semua tak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat lelap. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Luhan-_ah?" _Jihoon membuka pembicaraan. Mereka semua berkumpul berkat permintaan Luhan.

Luhan menatap serius pada sang ayah yang tampak sangat bijaksana dan penuh wibawa seperti biasanya. "Ini tentang Kyungsoo, _appa."_

Minho sontak menoleh pada sang kakak yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa kaget. Tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kakaknya. Walaupun mereka bersaudara, tapi tentu saja ikatan batin mereka terbatas hingga Minho tak mampu menerka isi hati sang kakak.

"_Appa _dan _eomma _sudah 'mengubah' Kyungsoo menjadi seperti apa yang kalian inginkan. Hal itu pula yang pada akhirnya membuat _appa _dan _eomma _melindungi Kyungsoo secara berlebihan hingga Kyungsoo kehilangan kebebasannya. _Appa _dan _eomma _takut jika di luar sana ada yang mencurigai Kyungsoo dan pada akhirnya rahasia Kyungsoo terbongkar. Tapi itu semua benar-benar mengurung Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Ia bahkan tak memiliki teman selain Chanyeol," Luhan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Minho menatap kakaknya tak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan membicarakan masalah ini? Apa Luhan tahu penderitaan Kyungsoo selama ini? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Minho.

Jihoon tampak merenung usai mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya. Taehee juga sama. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo dianggap sebagai orang aneh jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang rahasianya. _Appa _takut Kyungsoo akan dihina oleh orang lain. _Appa _takut Kyungsoo akan merasa rendah diri nantinya. Mengertilah, Luhan-_ah," _Jihoon berucap lirih. Pria yang rambutnya sudah banyak ditumbuhi uban itu juga tampak rapuh. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku mengerti, _appa," _si sulung menimpali. "Tapi bukan itu cara yang benar untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. _Appa _dan _eomma _sudah mengubah takdir Kyungsoo, dan selanjutnya kalian justru mempersulit hidup Kyungsoo dengan menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar. Apa kita tidak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dengan memberinya kebebasan, namun selalu menjaganya di luar sana? Apa tidak bisa Kyungsoo diberikan haknya untuk bersosialisasi?"

Taehee mulai meneteskan air mata. Mencerna ucapan anak tertuanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Ia merasa telah menjadi ibu yang buruk bagi Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung _benar," akhirnya Minho bersuara. "Aku selalu membayangkan Kyungsoo bisa hidup bebas di luar sana. Jika kalian tidak 'mengubah' Kyungsoo menjadi orang lain, pasti sejak dulu ia bebas. Ia bermain bola dengan lincah, ia bermain _game _dengan teman-temannya, atau kegiatan lain sebagai anak laki-laki. Tapi kalian 'mengubah' Kyungsoo dan justru tak bertanggung jawab setelahnya."

Jihoon menghela nafas, kemudian menatap kedua putranya bergantian. "Lalu menurut kalian, apa yang harus _appa _lakukan sekarang? Semua sudah terjadi. Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan kepribadian seorang wanita karena sejak kecil kita semua mendidiknya layaknya anak perempuan. Kalian juga senang 'kan memiliki adik perempuan? Itu tak bisa diubah lagi."

"_Appa _benar. Kyungsoo tak bisa diubah lagi agar sesuai dengan kodrat awalnya. Sejak kecil ia sudah dipakaikan gaun, dibelikan banyak boneka, diajari memakai _make up, _dan semua itu memang tak bisa diubah lagi. Kyungsoo harus melewati jalannya yang sekarang sebagai seorang wanita," Luhan bicara lagi. "Tapi keadaan Kyungsoo masih bisa diubah. Berikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk bebas. Jika suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo tahu siapa ia yang sebenarnya, berarti itu memang takdirnya, dan ia harus menghadapinya."

Jihoon mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang putra. "Kau benar. Apa sekarang kita harus membiarkan Kyungsoo kuliah layaknya mahasiswa normal lainnya?"

Minho melirik kakaknya. Ini adalah hal yang diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo, dan Minho berharap Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan kata "Ya".

Dan benar saja. Luhan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya sesuai dengan harapan Minho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kyungsoo akan bebas mulai sekarang. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri. Dan kumohon kalian juga ikut menjaga Kyungsoo saat ia berada di luar rumah."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ akhirnya saya publish next chapternya disini juga.**

**disini belum ada kaisoo, tapi semoga chapter depan udah ada.**

**dan dimohon sabar sama kaistal ya. krystal disini bakal berguna kok. dia yg akhirnya bikin kai ketemu kyungsoo. dan dijamin ini berakhir dengan kaisoo, bukan kaistal^^**

**special thanks to:**

**zoldyk, Windeer Fixiaolu, ArraHyeri2, oneheartforsuju, kaisoosarang, VS-125313, schalk, sfsclouds, Kim Leera, loveHEENJABUJA, eunhaezha, taufikunn9, Maple fujoshi2309, yoow ara, kaisoohunlovers**

**Terimakasih yg udah review :) review again for this chap?**


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 3:**

**Pertemuan pertama mereka hanya terasa biasa saja. Tidak berkesan sama sekali.**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kyungsoo akan bebas mulai sekarang. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri. Dan kumohon kalian juga ikut menjaga Kyungsoo saat ia berada di luar rumah."_

**..**

**CHAPTER 3**

**- First Meeting -**

**..**

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Kyungsoo menyapa keluarganya di ruang makan dengan ceria. Ia menarik satu kursi di sebelah Minho, lalu duduk disana. "Kenapa tadi malam aku tidak dibangunkan untuk makan malam? Aku jadi lapar sekarang," Kyungsoo menggerutu. Tampak imut sekali wajah gadis 22 tahun itu.

Taehee terkekeh melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya yang begitu menggemaskan itu. "Kau tidur sangat nyenyak, sayang. _Eomma _tidak tega membangunkanmu," wanita bermata bulat yang masih terlihat cantik itu memberi penjelasan pada putrinya. Mata Taehee menurun secara sempurna pada Kyungsoo rupanya. Tidak hanya pada Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Mata Luhan dan Minho juga bulat meskipun tidak sebesar milik Kyungsoo. Mata Jihoon yang sipit tidak ada yang menuruni. _Poor Jihoon._

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Itu tampak begitu _cute_ dan membuat seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo memang memiliki karakter _feminine _yang asli di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo tampak seperti wanita tulen bukan hasil operasi. Wajahnya yang begitu cantik terlihat sangat meyakinkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua orang akan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita.

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _ada yang ingin _appa _tanyakan padamu sebelum kita sarapan," Jihoon memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tampak akan mengeluarkan protes karena ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat tatapan mata ayahnya yang sangat serius. "Ini semua tentang kuliahmu, Soo-_ya," _Jihoon menambahkan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kuliahku, _appa?"_

Jihoon tersenyum lembut pada putri kesayangannya. "Apa kau senang mengikuti perkuliahan dengan sistem _e-learning _selama ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap ayahnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Soo-_ya, _katakan dengan jujur bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini. Jangan takut," kembali sang ayah bersuara. Ia tersenyum lembut pada putri kesayangannya. Membuat matanya terlihat semakin sipit.

"Ehm.._appa, _sebenarnya aku memang kurang senang karena setiap hari hanya bisa belajar di kamarku saja. Aku..aku ingin menjalani perkuliahan seperti Chanyeol," Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara dengan lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Takut melihat reaksi ayahnya.

Tapi kini Jihoon justru tersenyum semakin lebar sembari menatap putri tunggalnya yang tampak ketakutan. "Sayang, angkat kepalamu. Kau tak mau menatap _appa-_mu yang tampan ini, hm?" Jihoon bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau kembali mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya. "Kau boleh, Soo. Kau boleh kuliah sama seperti Chanyeol. Ini adalah tahun ketigamu. Aku akan menghubungi pihak kampus untuk mengurus kepindahanmu ke kelas reguler yang sama dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dan Minho harus mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tak mencubiti adiknya yang tampak sangat _cute _itu.

"Be-benarkah _appa? _A-aku boleh pergi ke kampus dan kuliah disana?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memastikan.

Jihoon mengangguk tanpa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang ibu. Taehee tampak menahan air matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. Kemudian Kyungsoo beralih menatap dua kakak tersayangnya. Luhan dan Minho tersenyum menatap adik mereka.

"_Gomawo, appa," _Kyungsoo bicara lagi setelah menatap kembali sang _appa. _Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang sudah mengharapkan ini sejak lama.

"Berterimakasihlah pada kedua kakakmu yang sangat menyayangimu itu," balas Jihoon sembari melirik dua putranya.

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut. Ia kembali menatap Luhan dan Minho. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke belakang kedua kakaknya. Ia memeluk dua kakaknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi mereka bergantian. "_Gomawo, oppa. _Kalian yang terbaik."

Jihoon dan Taehee tersenyum bahagia melihat ketiga buah hati mereka. Mereka tak membeda-bedakan tiga anak mereka. Mereka menyayangi Luhan, Minho, dan Kyungsoo dengan porsi kasih sayang yang sama.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Siang hari di kediaman keluarga Do memang selalu sepi. Bukan karena tidak ada orang. Tapi hanya suasananya saja yang sepi.

Jihoon tentu saja bekerja di kantor, mengurus bisnis kulinernya yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Taehee memang selalu ada di rumah, tapi ibu rumah tangga itu sering sibuk sendiri dengan urusan-urusan rumah tangga karena di rumah besar itu hanya ada dua _maid._

Lalu Luhan menjadi anggota keluarga yang paling jarang ada di rumah. Si sulung itu baru saja kembali dari Perancis, tapi hari ini harus pergi bekerja ke luar kota. Tiga hari lagi baru akan pulang. Makanya Taehee selalu memasak makanan yang _special _saat anak tertuanya pulang.

Siang ini, Minho dan Kyungsoo ada di rumah. Untuk Kyungsoo tak perlu ditanyakan lagi karena gadis mungil itu setiap hari ada di rumah. Setidaknya ia akan tetap berada di rumah sampai urusan kepindahannya ke kelas reguler di kampusnya selesai. Hal itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu hari penuh. Itu yang Jihoon katakan tadi pagi.

Sedangkan Minho hari ini ia ada janji dengan temannya sehingga ia berdiam diri di rumah, tidak pergi ke _restaurant _ayahnya untuk membantu disana.

Bel pintu rumah mewah itu berbunyi nyaring. Minho yang kebetulan sedang mengambil minum di dapur, langsung meninggalkan gelas airnya dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu karena ia tahu para _maid _sedang mengurus taman belakang bersama sang ibu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, pria tampan itu langsung mendapati dua tamu sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Satu tamu menunjukkan senyum manisnya, sedangkan satu tamu yang lain tampak memasang wajah datar.

"Minho_ oppa?" _satu tamu yang sedari tadi tersenyum akhirnya bertanya.

Minho mengangguk mantap. "_Ne. _Kau pasti Krystal Jung. Benar? Astaga, kau lebih cantik kalau dilihat secara langsung," kata Minho penuh kekaguman saat melihat tamunya.

Giliran si tamu yang mengangguk dengan rona merah samar yang tercetak di pipinya yang putih. Setelah itu Minho mengajak dua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Minho duduk sendirian di sofa yang terpanjang disana, sedangkan dua tamunya duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, _oppa. _Kenalkan ini Jongin, kekasihku. Dan Jongin, ini Minho _oppa, _teman yang sering aku ceritakan padamu," Krystal mengenalkan dua pria yang duduk saling berhadapan. Dua pria yang dikenalkan itu lalu saling berjabat tangan. Walaupun wajah Jongin tetap terlihat kecut dan tak bersemangat.

Minho dan Krystal memang berteman baik. Keduanya dekat meskipun hanya di dunia maya. Awal perkenalan mereka di SNS memang tak disengaja. Hanya iseng saja hingga kedua insan itu akhirnya saling kenal, untuk selanjutnya membina hubungan sebagai sepasang teman —atau mungkin sepasang sahabat-

"Mana oleh-oleh yang kau janjikan padaku, Krys?" Minho kembali menatap Krystal dan melempar satu pertanyaan padanya. Satu pertanyaan terkait dengan oleh-oleh yang sudah disiapkan oleh Krystal. Krystal tempo hari berkeliaran di _mall _bersama Jongin juga dalam rangka mencarikan hadiah untuk Minho. Tentu bisa dilihat dari situ 'kan seberapa dekat dan akrab hubungan keduanya?

Krystal tersenyum, lalu mengambil dua _paper bag _yang tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya. Dua _paper bag _itu lalu ia serahkan pada Minho. "Bukanya nanti saja, _oppa. _Aku malu."

Jongin melirik kesal pada kekasihnya yang tampak malu-malu. Lain halnya dengan Minho yang tampak tersenyum senang. "Aku yakin kau memberiku oleh-oleh yang sangat bagus, Krys. Kau sangat tahu seleraku, 'kan?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Tentu. Kita 'kan sudah saling tahu luar dalam, _oppa."_

Minho tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa _paper bag _yang kau berikan padaku ada dua?"

"Yang satu adalah hadiah kelulusanmu, _oppa. _Tapi aku membeli itu di Korea," ucap Krystal malu-malu. Membuat Jongin mendengus kesal saat melihat ekspresi gadisnya.

"Benarkah? _Aigoo~ _kau benar-benar pengertian padaku, Krys. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku? Apalagi setelah bertemu langsung denganku yang sangat tampan ini," ujar Minho dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jongin sontak melotot tajam ke arah Minho. Namun sayangnya Minho tak menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin.

Sedangkan Krystal saat ini malah mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya karena digoda oleh Minho. "Kau itu kenapa selalu percaya diri, _oppa? _Menyebalkan!" Krystal menggerutu. "Dan _oppa_ lupa kalau di sebelahku ini ada kekasihku? Masih berani _oppa _menggodaku begitu?"

Minho sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang tampak berasap. Jongin bagaikan obat nyamuk bakar yang baru saja bertemu dengan api. _Bzzz..._terbakar seketika. "Eh? Aku tak bermaksud menggoda kekasihmu, Jongin-_ssi. _Aku dan Krystal memang sering bercanda dari dulu. Aku minta maaf," Minho menggaruk tengkuknya sembari nyengir ke arah Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk malas.

"Oh iya, _oppa. _Kami tidak diberi minum? Aku haus~", Krystal bicara dengan manja. Tak sadar bahwa Jongin memanas. Ia tahu bahwa Krystal dan Minho bersahabat dekat. Tapi tetap saja ia risih melihat Krystal dan Minho yang tampak akrab meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu secara langsung. Di mata Jongin, dua manusia itu seperti sedang mencoba pamer keakraban di depannya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya opini sepihak seorang Kim Jongin.

Minho menepuk pelan dahinya. "_Aigoo~ _aku lupa. _Mianhae, _Krys. Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu. Hehe. Aku akan ke dapur dulu. Kebetulan para _maid _sedang mengurus taman belakang. Aku tinggal dulu, _ne?"_

Setelah melihat Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, Minho segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Meninggalkan pasangan kekasih duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

"Aku seperti obat nyamuk, kau tahu?" Jongin akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Krystal terkekeh pelan, lalu mencubit lengan kekasihnya. "_Mianhae. _Kami memang selalu seperti itu. Kami sangat akrab. Tapi tenang saja, kami hanya bersahabat."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi ucapan Krystal. Krystal sendiri tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Jongin yang kadang seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Minho kembali ke ruang tamu. Tapi nyatanya ia tak sendiri. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo mengekor sembari membawa nampan yang berisi tiga gelas teh manis untuk dua tamunya dan juga untuk Minho.

Minho lantas duduk di sofa, membiarkan Kyungsoo menempatkan tiga gelas yang dibawanya di hadapan tiga orang yang duduk disitu.

Kyungsoo baru akan beranjak dari ruang tamu sebelum akhirnya lengannya ditahan oleh Minho. "Duduklah dulu, Soo," pinta Minho.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk canggung, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minho. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dalam. Ia memang pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Maklum saja, selama ini ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Krystal-_ah, _Jongin-_ssi, _kenalkan ini Kyungsoo, kekasihku," ucap Minho. Seketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kaget pada kakaknya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya _apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-katakan?_

Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang tampak kaget, Krystal pun tampak membulatkan matanya. "Bu-bukankah _oppa _bilang padaku bahwa _oppa single _sekarang? Sejak kapan _oppa _memiliki kekasih?"

Minho sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Krys. Ini Do Kyungsoo, adik kandungku. Kenapa kau begitu kaget? Kau cemburu, hm?"

Lagi-lagi Krystal membulatkan matanya. "A-apa? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Ingat?"

"Ya..terserah kau saja," Minho memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedari tadi diam. "Jongin-_ssi, _apa kau punya teman lelaki yang cocok dengan adikku ini? Tapi temanmu itu harus tampan karena adikku ini sangat cantik."

"_Oppa..", _Kyungsoo menyikut pelan lengan kakaknya. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurna karena digoda oleh Minho.

"Sepertinya akan sulit, Minho-_ssi," _Jongin tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada malas setelah dari tadi diam. "Sepertinya adikmu itu sangat pemalu, sedangkan teman-temanku kebanyakan sangat cerewet," imbuhnya seraya melirik kecil Kyungsoo yang terus saja menunduk.

Minho mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tapi aku serius, Jongin-_ssi. _Kalau ada yang tertarik pada adikku, aku akan menyeleksinya terlebih dahulu."

Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam karena semakin malu. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Minho, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo secara jelas karena gadis itu selalu menunduk, ditambah lagi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut hitamnya tergerai, tubuhnya dibalut oleh _dress _sederhana sepanjang lutut yang berwarna putih polos, lalu kakinya tertutup oleh _flat shoes _yang warnanya juga putih. Kulitnya putih mulus, lalu lengan dan betisnya begitu ramping dan enak dipandang mata. Ukuran tubuh ideal bagi seorang wanita. Kyungsoo sepertinya terlihat cukup anggun di mata Jongin walaupun wajah gadis itu tak berhasil ia lihat.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh begitu tak berhasil melihat wajah Kyungsoo secara jelas. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak melihat wajah kedua tamu kakaknya. Ia tak sedikitpun melirik wajah kedua orang dihadapannya meskipun hanya melalui celah anak rambutnya yang menutupi mata.

Tak ada yang berkesan dari pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan dua tamunya...

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Hari yang ditunggu oleh si mata bulat akhirnya tiba. Ia keluar dari sangkar emasnya hari ini. Mata bulat itu menatap jam tangannya sejenak. Hanya untuk melihat angka 07.00 tertera di layar jam tangan _digital-_nya.

Kemudian mata bulat itu kembali menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan jalanan yang ia lewati. Ya. Gadis pemilik bibir _sexy _itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, Soo?" suara berat Minho membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Ke arah sang kakak yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jemarinya memilin kecil ujung _dress _warna _peach _yang ia pakai. "Aku merasa senang sekaligus gugup, _oppa," _jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus percaya diri agar bisa diterima oleh teman-teman barumu. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku atau Luhan _hyung. Arra?" _tanya Minho. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minho. "Oh iya. Kapan Chanyeol akan kembali dari Busan? Kenapa juga ia harus pergi di saat kau mulai masuk kuliah seperti ini? Padahal aku berniat untuk menitipkanmu padanya selama kau kuliah."

"Chanyeol pergi ke Busan karena sepupunya sakit, _oppa. _Beberapa hari lagi ia pasti akan kembali. Dan _oppa _tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja," balas Kyungsoo.

Minho akhirnya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyungsoo.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Seluruh pasang mata di koridor kampus yang panjang itu tak bisa lepas dari sosok Do Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan dengan Do Minho.

Mereka berdecak kagum melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo yang tiada tara. Padahal gadis berkulit putih itu hanya berdandan sederhana saja. Ia hanya mengenakan _dress _tanpa lengan berwarna _peach, wedges _setinggi tujuh _centimeter _berwarna senada, dan di bahu kirinya menggantung tas ukuran sedang berwarna putih. Rambut lurus gadis bermarga Do itu dibiarkan tergerai lembut. Wajahnya hanya dipoles dengan _make up _tipis yang sangat sederhana. Tapi pesona _princess _Do rupanya tetap menguar. Menghadirkan suasana penuh kekaguman di pagi ini.

"_Oppa, _kenapa semua orang menatapku?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Berharap suaranya masih mampu didengar oleh Minho.

Minho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang adik yang begitu polos. "Mereka hanya heran. Heran tentang bagaimana cara seorang bidadari turun ke bumi dan menyembunyikan sayapnya."

Kyungsoo justru langsung berhenti setelah mendengar jawaban Minho. "Maksudnya apa, _oppa?" _lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat polos dan itu membuat Minho gemas. Pria tampan itu juga berhenti berjalan dan segera mencubit pipi adiknya gemas, hingga adiknya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Minho-_ssi?" _sebuah suara berat akhirnya menghentikan gerak brutal Minho di pipi Kyungsoo.

Kakak beradik dengan marga Do itu akhirnya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Eh, Jongin-_ssi? _Kau kuliah disini juga?" tanya Minho pada pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Dari suaranya, Kyungsoo ingat bahwa kemarin pria yang bernama Jongin itu datang ke rumahnya. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat wajah si pria yang ternyata lumayan tampan itu.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Ne. _Aku kuliah disini."

Minho balas mengangguk. Ia sendiri bukan lulusan SNU. Otaknya tak terlalu encer untuk bisa masuk SNU. Tapi bukan berarti ia asing dengan universitas ini. Ia sering datang ke SNU untuk melatih tim basket jurusan bisnis. Bukan sebagai pelatih yang sebenarnya. Hanya sebagai asisten saja. Minho masih berpotensi menjadi atlet mengingat usianya juga masih muda.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini, Jongin-_ssi!" _tiba-tiba Minho memekik keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkaget. "Apa kau juga mahasiswa jurusan bisnis?" tanya Minho pada akhirnya.

Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Aku jurusan bisnis tahun ketiga."

"Oh Tuhan! Ini pasti yang disebut dengan takdir!" kembali Minho berteriak heboh. Sungguh memalukan tingkah pria tinggi yang satu itu. "Adikku ini juga mahasiswa jurusan bisnis tahun ketiga. Tapi sebelum ini ia bukan mahasiswa reguler. Ia mengikuti perkuliahan program _e-lear__ning. _Aku khawatir jika ia tak punya teman disini. Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga Kyungsoo untukku, Jongin-_ssi?" _Minho bertanya disertai dengan _puppy eyes _yang sangat gagal. Membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Menjaga Kyungsoo-_ssi?" _Jongin bertanya untuk memastikan.

Minho mengangguk tanpa ragu. "_Ne. _Aku tak mengenal mahasiswa lain disini dengan baik kecuali Chanyeol, tapi ia sedang tak ada di Seoul makanya aku hanya percaya padamu untuk menjaga bidadari cantik ini."

Kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan kemeja Minho. Membuat Minho menoleh ke arahnya. "_Oppa, _sejak tadi kau bicara tentang bidadari. Memangnya mana bidadarinya?"

Minho hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat kepolosan adiknya yang sudah _overdose _itu. "Astaga, sayang. Bidadarinya itu adalah dirimu. Kenapa kau tak paham juga?"

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo-_ssi. _Aku akan mengenalkannya pada teman-temanku. Kau jangan khawatir, Minho-_ssi."_

Awalnya Jongin memang tak berniat menolong Minho. Ya..untuk apa menolong pria yang beberapa hari ini membuatmu cemburu? Mungkin itu pemikiran awal seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi begitu melihat tingkah polos Kyungsoo, hatinya tergerak ingin menjaga Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos dan akan mudah dibodohi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa berandal disini.

Apa Jongin tidak termasuk dalam kategori mahasiswa berandal? Jawabannya adalah: TIDAK. Jongin termasuk mahasiswa yang memiliki reputasi baik di kampus. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang. Walaupun banyak orang yang meragukan hal itu karena Jongin memang memiliki tampang _bad boy. _Tapi percayalah...Jongin itu baik walaupun terkenal acuh pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar baik!" Minho lagi-lagi berteriak heboh. "Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kita tak usah terlalu _formal. _Krystal adalah sahabatku, jadi aku juga ingin bersahabat dengan kekasih Krystal. Bagaimana, Jongin-_ah?" _tanya Minho seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Melihat Minho yang begitu ramah membuat kebencian Jongin pada Minho perlahan pudar. Minho ternyata tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Tanpa ragu, Jongin meraih uluran tangan Minho. Dua tangan itu berjabat untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali terpisah. "Senang berteman denganmu, Minho _hyung," _ujar Jongin setelah tangannya dan tangan Minho sudah saling berjauhan.

"_Ne. _Aku juga senang. Aku percaya Krystal memilih orang yang tepat sebagai pendampingnya. Dan aku pasti juga memilih orang yang tepat untuk melindungi Kyungsoo selama di kampus," ucap Minho. Sejenak ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. "Soo-_ya. _Angkat kepalamu. _Oppa _harus segera pergi. Kau ke kelas bersama Jongin saja, _ne?"_

Kyungsoo secara pelan mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Minho tersenyum senang.

Selanjutnya Minho berpamitan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu segera pergi menjauh dari dua sosok itu.

Setelah hanya berdua, Jongin merasakan atmosfer canggung melingkupi mereka. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ehm..bisa aku memanggilmu dengan 'Kyungsoo-_ya' _saja?" tanyanya.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "_N-ne..." _jawaban Kyungsoo agak terbata. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku lebih muda atau lebih tua darimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat polos.

Jongin tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi polos Kyungsoo. Ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Tapi ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi alami milik seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia. Dulu saat di _high school__, _aku adalah siswa kelas akselerasi. Itu artinya, umurku lebih muda satu tahun dari seluruh mahasiswa tahun ketiga," jelas Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dengan sendirinya. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat tua? Bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan Minho _oppa," _lagi-lagi ucapan polos meluncur mulus dari bibir _pink _Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin mendelik kaget.

"A-apa? Wajahku terlihat tua? _Aigoo~ _ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebut wajahku tua. Eh? Mungkin kedua kalinya? Atau ketiga kalinya? Entahlah~"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongin yang asyik bermonolog. "Jongin-_ah..." _Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin. Gadis manis itu menunggu reaksi Jongin setelah mendengar panggilannya. "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_noona'?"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "_Andwae! _Aku akan terlihat tua kalau ada yang memanggilku begitu. Lagipula, selama ini tak ada yang memanggilku begitu."

Lagi-lagi ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo saat berbicara membuat Jongin tertawa. Oh! Lihatlah _pout _Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu! Itu sangat lucu! Pria yang tergolong jarang tertawa seperti Jongin saja tiba-tiba menjadi sering tertawa seperti itu! _That's Kyungsoo effect!_

Setelah puas berkenalan, mereka tak mau berlama-lama berdiri di koridor karena lima menit lagi perkuliahan akan dimulai. Segera saja mereka menuju ke kelas untuk memulai aktivitas.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Dua anak manusia yang baru tadi pagi mulai bersama itu kini terlihat akrab dan dekat. Dua sosok itu kini sedang menunggu makan siang mereka setelah perkuliahan berakhir. Mereka bisa cepat akrab karena ternyata mereka satu kelas. Jadilah kedua anak manusia itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tampak berkeliaran menatap isi _cafetaria. _Pemandangan apapun membuatnya kagum. Tadi saja saat ia dan Jongin berkeliling kampus, berulang kali ia berdecak kagum. Jongin tentu hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sangat lucu. Saat Kyungsoo merasa heran dan kagum, mata besarnya akan bertambah besar. Dan sungguh itu adalah pemandangan paling menggemaskan di dunia —bagi Jongin-

"Soo-_ya, _kenapa dulu kau mengikuti program _e-learning?" _tanya Jongin usai menyeruput jus _strawberry-_nya.

Kyungsoo segera menatap Jongin. "Orang tuaku _over protective _terhadapku. Kurasa, mereka khawatir jika aku tak bisa beradaptasi. Aku ini cukup pemalu dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi."

"Ya. Hal itu terlihat jelas bahkan saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu," ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. "Kenapa matamu melotot begitu? Memang benar, 'kan? Saat kita pertama bertemu, kau terus menundukkan kepalamu. Itu tanda bahwa kau termasuk tipe pemalu dan sulit bersosialisasi. Aku saja sampai tak bisa melihat wajahmu saat itu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Itu karena sejak kecil orang tuaku tak pernah membiarkan aku pergi keluar rumah dengan bebas. Bahkan sejak kecil aku _home schooling. _Hanya Chanyeol yang menjadi temanku selama ini."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa iba dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri tahu siapa itu Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar tahu. Mereka tak berteman akrab.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Membuat gadis berpipi _chubby _itu mendongak. Mata bulatnya bersitatap dengan mata Jongin yang kali ini tampak lembut. Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan kanan Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak tersentak, tapi ia tetap diam. "Mulai sekarang, aku adalah temanmu. Lalu teman-temanku tadi juga menjadi temanmu. Tapi yang utama, ingat bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu dan tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. _Arraseo?"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya polos mendengar penuturan Jongin yang tampak sangat tulus. Iya. Ia masih ingat teman-teman Jongin yang tadi dikenalnya. Ada Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pria yang sangat cantik dengan suara emas saat bernyanyi. Lalu ada Kim Jongdae yang juga memiliki suara emas. Ada pula Huang Zitao, pria bermuka sangar tapi hatinya sangat lembut. Teman-teman Jongin itu menyambut baik kehadiran Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

Tapi, yang menyentuh hati terdalam Kyungsoo adalah komitmen Jongin untuk terus menemaninya dan tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Selama ini belum ada orang yang bicara seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Entah perkataan Jongin itu hanya bualan atau bukan, tapi Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia baru saja mengenal Jongin, tapi pria itu sudah mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, kemudian mengangguk. Dua insan itu masih terus bertatapan sampai saat getar ponsel Jongin merusak suasana. Jongin segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeser layar sentuhnya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk. Terakhir, ia mendekatkan ponsel putihnya itu ke telinganya.

"Hai, _chagiya.."_

Sapaan mesra Jongin pada seseorang di ujung telepon sempat membuat Kyungsoo berjengit.

_"Jongin-_ah. _Kau dimana sekarang? Kau tidak lupa 'kan nanti malam kita akan kencan?"_

"Aku sedang makan siang. Tentu aku tidak lupa, sayang. Kau berdandan yang cantik, _ne?"_

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin yang asyik mengobrol di telepon. Satu fakta tentang Jongin yang Kyungsoo tahu: Jongin itu lembut. Ya~ walaupun kadang juga terlihat sangat keras dan menyebalkan _sih. _Apalagi pria itu sering menunjukkan wajah datar. Sepertinya Jongin bersikap lembut hanya saat _mood-_nya sedang baik saja.

Setelah beberapa menit berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, akhirnya sambungan terputus dan kembali Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "_Mianhae, _tadi Krystal yang menelepon."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. "Krystal-_ssi _itu kekasihmu, 'kan? Apa ia juga kuliah disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Krystal kuliah di Amerika, di New York tepatnya. Ia pulang ke Korea hanya untuk berlibur. Tapi liburannya lumayan lama. Kalau tidak salah, liburannya tujuh bulan. Jadi bulan depan ia akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Jadi Krystal-_ssi _sudah enam bulan di Korea ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Ia sudah enam bulan di Korea," Jongin membenarkan. "Saat ia baru satu bulan di Korea, aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan sejak saat itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Jongin malu-malu. "Ah~ kenapa aku jadi curhat begini ya? _Mianhae, _Kyung."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. "_Gwaenchana, _Jongin-_ah," _ia meyakinkan Jongin. "Apa kalian sudah lama saling kenal?"

Jongin kali ini yang mengangguk. "Kami sudah saling kenal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sejak lima tahun yang lalu Krystal pindah ke Amerika. Baru sekarang ia kembali ke Korea. Dan itupun hanya untuk sementara," Jongin terlihat lesu saat menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya~ sepertinya begitu. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya saat ia akan pindah ke Amerika. Tapi bodohnya, aku justru tak berusaha menghubunginya saat ia ada di Amerika. Untungnya ia masih mau bertemu denganku saat ia kembali ke Korea. Walaupun saat itu ia masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Dan untungnya lagi, ia mau menerima perasaanku. Ternyata ia juga sudah lama menyukaiku. Aku sangat beruntung, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengar cerita Jongin. Kapan ia akan memiliki kisah cinta seperti itu ya? Ia saja selama ini tak memiliki teman kecuali Chanyeol. Ia saja selama ini tak boleh keluar rumah. Sungguh kasihan nasib Kyungsoo.

"Hey..kau melamun, Soo?" Jongin bertanya sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu diam.

"_Anniya. _Aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya merasa iri padamu. Kau memiliki kisah cinta yang indah. Sedangkan aku? Aku saja belum pernah jatuh cinta," jawab Kyungsoo. _Volume _suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat. Terdengar sendu dan pilu di telinga Jongin.

"Soo-_ya, _kau harus percaya kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan memiliki kisah cinta yang indah juga," Jongin berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo.

Satu senyuman kecil terlihat muncul secara terpaksa di bibir Kyungsoo. "Apa benar akan begitu? Sekarang umurku 22 tahun, dan aku bahkan tak memiliki banyak teman pria."

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar, selanjutnya ia menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo. Mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. "Kau harus percaya. Mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki banyak teman pria. Kau tak akan lagi menjadi tuan putri yang terkurung di dalam istana. Seorang pangeran tampan akan membebaskanmu dari istana itu. Kau tinggal pilih. Mau Baekhyun _hyung, _Jongdae _hyung, _atau Tao _hyung?"_

Kyungsoo melepaskan dua tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, kemudian ia gunakan dua tangannya itu untuk memukul pelan kepala Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau aku memilihmu, hah?" giliran Kyungsoo yang menggoda Jongin.

Jongin tertawa keras. "_Sorry, _Soo. _I'm already taken. _Aku sudah memiliki tuan putriku sendiri. Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi pangeranmu."

Jongin terus tertawa. Menganggap ucapannya tadi adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Kyungsoo juga berusaha tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat kecut. _Aku senang melihatmu tertawa, Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak senang mendengar kalimatmu barusan._

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih yang udah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. ini aku kasih chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Lumayan lho disini Kaisoo udah ketemu. hehe**

**review again?**


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 4:**

Perasaan itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo mulai merasakan perasaan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Atau mungkin belum. Ya. Mungkin belum waktunya

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_Jongin terus tertawa. Menganggap ucapannya tadi adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Kyungsoo juga berusaha tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat kecut. Aku senang melihatmu tertawa, Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak senang mendengar kalimatmu barusan._

**..**

**CHAPTER 4**

**- Feeling -**

**..**

* * *

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Soo?" suara lembut Luhan menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis manis itu menelan dengan segera _choco chip__ cookies _favoritnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia kunyah.

Saat ini pasangan kakak beradik itu sedang mengobrol di kamar Luhan. Luhan kebetulan sedang _free job _sore ini. Tentu saja _moment _langka itu tak ingin dilewatkan olehnya. Ia ingin berduaan dengan sang adik. Sungguh manis.

"Kuliahku baik, _oppa. _Ternyata dunia luar tidak menakutkan. Aku sudah punya banyak teman sekarang," jawab Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang begitu bersemangat. "_Jinjja? _Dalam waktu satu minggu di kampus kau sudah punya banyak teman? _Oppa _bangga padamu, Soo-_ie," _Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Lalu, apa gadis kecil _oppa _ini sudah punya kekasih, hm?"

Kyungsoo dengan sebal menyingkirkan tangan _oppa-_nya. "Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi! Usiaku sudah 22 tahun!" Kyungsoo menggerutu. "Dan aku belum punya kekasih. Aku saja belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"_Aigoo~ _kau itu tetap gadis kecil _oppa _karena kau masih begitu imut," satu cubitan mampir di pipi Kyungsoo. "Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan memiliki seorang kekasih. Kalaupun kau nantinya tetap tak punya kekasih, masih ada Chanyeol yang setia mendampingimu."

Kyungsoo mencubit sebelah pipi kurus Luhan dengan gemas. "Aku dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat," Kyungsoo mengelak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi semuanya bisa berubah, 'kan?" goda Luhan. "Tapi..bagaimana dengan pria hitam yang sekarang sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah kita? Apa kau tertarik padanya? Kau selalu berangkat ke kampus bersamanya, 'kan?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia masih penasaran pada orientasi seksual Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga...ah~ lupakan. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kyungsoo si gadis. Bukan yang lainnya.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. "Pria hitam? Siapa?"

"Itu..kekasih Krystal. Siapa ya namanya? Jongji? Jongout? Jong—"

"Jongin. Namanya Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Luhan. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Jongin? Oh iya, _oppa _tahu tentang Krystal?"

Luhan manggut-manggut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ya. Tentu aku tahu tentang Krystal. Minho sering cerita padaku tentang gadis itu," jawabnya. "Lalu tentang Jongin? Entahlah. Menurutku kau cocok dengannya," ucap Luhan lagi.

_Blush. _Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Jangan bercanda, _oppa. _Jongin sudah punya kekasih," suara Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar saat mengelak ucapan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar bantahan sang adik dengan wajah malu-malunya. Sekarang Luhan sudah bisa membuat hipotesis tentang orientasi seksual Kyungsoo. Baru sebatas hipotesis, sih. "Tapi menurutku kau benar-benar cocok dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Krystal, menurutku lebih cocok dengan Minho."

Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan malas. Seenaknya saja kakaknya itu menjodoh-jodohkan orang lain! Memangnya ia _cupid_? Mungkin Kyungsoo berpikir demikian.

Gadis bermata belo itu tiba-tiba merasa bosan mengobrol dengan Luhan yang mulai aneh. Dengan cepat ia meraih toples _choco chip__ cookies-_nya, lalu berdiri. Ia baru akan beranjak dari kamar Luhan tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Minho tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dengan cengiran lebar andalannya.

"Soo-_ya, _ayo ikut _oppa _jalan-jalan," ajak Minho penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo terus menatap bingung pada kakak keduanya. "Jalan-jalan?" tanyanya _clueless._

"Iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama Krystal dan Jongin," jelas Minho.

"Jadi, Krystal dan Jongin benar-benar datang kemari?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Minho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau mereka datang?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya, namun dengan suara lirih. Ia mungkin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Minho tampak sebal melihat Kyungsoo yang justru _cengo._ "Ayolah, Soo. Kau mau tidak?"

Dan kalau Minho sudah merajuk manja seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyungsoo kecuali dengan berkata 'iya'.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu jika definisi kata 'jalan-jalan' di kamus Minho adalah perjalanan dari rumah menuju kampusnya.

Jangan bayangkan Kyungsoo sekarang masih bertingkah layaknya orang udik seperti seminggu lalu. Kini Kyungsoo tak lagi menatap kagum pada gedung-gedung yang ia lihat maupun jalan-jalan yang ia lewati. Semua tampak biasa saja di mata Kyungsoo yang sekarang.

Kyungsoo juga tak pernah tahu jika 'jalan-jalan' yang dimaksud oleh Minho berujung di lapangan basket kampusnya.

"_Oppa, _kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa bermain basket? Kenapa _oppa_ mengajakku kemari, huh?" keluhan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu keras di telinga Minho. Membuat si atlet basket harus menutup kuping rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya bakat menjadi Tarzan? Kenapa suaramu begitu keras?" Minho justru balas bertanya. Mengabaikan sang adik yang mulai menghentakkan kakinya secara _random. _"Kau duduk di pinggir lapangan saja, Soo. Lagipula kau sekarang menggunakan _flat shoes. _Itu bukan alas kaki yang tepat untuk bermain basket," akhirnya Minho memberi saran pada adik tersayangnya.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Disana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang yang bisa ia gunakan. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo tak perlu mengotori celana _jeans-_nya yang berwarna putih.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo memutar badannya, dan ternyata Jongin yang tadi berjalan mengikutinya. "Kau kenapa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku sama sepertimu. Tidak jago main basket," jawab Jongin santai. Ia mengabaikan wajah bingung Kyungsoo, dan memilih untuk semakin mendekati bangku panjang, lalu duduk disana.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jongin. Duduk di sebelah pria _tan _itu. "Aku tak percaya seseorang bertubuh atletis sepertimu tidak jago main basket," ucapnya.

"Memang begitu adanya," balas Jongin cuek. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Minho dan Krystal yang asyik bermain basket berdua. Tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa Krystal sangat berbakat dalam hal basket. Krystal adalah atlet basket di kampusnya saat ini.

Krystal juga tampak siap bermain basket hari ini. Ia hanya memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar abstrak di depannya, celana _jeans _pendek, juga sepatu _kets _merah yang tampak nyaman dipakai untuk berlarian. Mungkin Krystal dan Minho memang sudah berencana untuk bermain basket sore ini. Maksudnya, ini bukan rencana dadakan.

"Biar aku tebak..." suara Kyungsoo merebut atensi Jongin. Pria itu kini menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Kau cemburu melihat kedekatan Minho _oppa _dan Krystal?"

Jongin agak tersentak, tapi selanjutnya membuang pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kembali menatap dua manusia yang sedang berlarian saling berebut bola. "Munafik jika aku berkata tidak. Krystal dan Minho _hyung _berhubungan baik ketika aku _lost contact _dengan Krystal. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama periode itu."

Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada Jongin yang tatapannya juga terlihat sendu. "Kau pasti sangat mencintai Krystal ya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Ia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan entah kenapa cinta itu terasa begitu besar," jawabnya. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa Krystal lebih bahagia saat bersama Minho _hyung _ya?"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin. Membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh lagi padanya. "Itu hanya perasaanmu. Kalau Krystal tak bahagia saat bersamamu, pasti ia sudah meninggalkanmu dan berlari ke pelukan Minho _oppa. _Tapi nyatanya ia tak meninggalkanmu hingga sekarang, 'kan? Jadi, percayalah padaku."

"Kurasa yang kau katakan itu benar. Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-_ya," _Jongin tersenyum tulus. Dan itu tampak sangat tampan di mata Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu berdesir aneh di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata karena ia baru merasakannya sekali ini.

Kyungsoo masih terus menatap wajah Jongin dengan penuh kekaguman sampai pada akhirnya...

.

_BRUK_

.

...sebuah bola _orange _terhempas secara kuat hingga mengenai kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak begitu melihat Kyungsoo jatuh dari kursi dan pingsan.

Minho dan Krystal segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ya Tuhan! Aku tak sengaja melempar bola itu ke arah Kyungsoo _eonni_. Hiks. Aku minta maaf. Hiks.." Krystal tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dan menangis. Minho refleks menarik tubuh Krystal ke dalam pelukannya.

Jongin sempat merasa sakit hati saat melihat pemandangan itu. Namun segera ia tepis perasaan itu dengan menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih pingsan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala _Bridal style. _Hey..tubuh gadis itu rupanya sangat ringan."Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kuharap ruang kesehatan masih buka. Kalian disini saja. Aku yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo," dengan terpaksa Jongin berkata demikian. Hal itu dikarenakan matanya melihat Krystal yang tampak sangat nyaman menangis di pelukan Minho.

Rasanya perih. Tapi Jongin mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu.

**..**

**..**

Jongin beruntung karena ruang kesehatan ternyata masih buka. Pria tampan itu segera menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang.

"Kau Kim Jongin, 'kan? Siapa gadis ini?" seorang petugas ruang kesehatan bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin membungkuk sopan pada petugas kesehatan di ruangan itu. "Iya. Saya Kim Jongin. Anda pasti dokter Minseok, 'kan?" tanya Jongin pada dokter berpipi _chubby _dengan _name tag _Kim Minseok. Dokter yang usianya mungkin sepantaran dengan Luhan itu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin. "Gadis ini teman saya. Tadi ia terkena lemparan bola basket hingga pingsan," sambung Jongin.

Minseok lagi-lagi mengangguk. Pria yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Jongin itu kemudian memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo. Minseok sempat mengernyit aneh saat memeriksa detak jantung Kyungsoo dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Detak jantung itu terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi Minseok memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali sebelum berbicara. "Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Hanya memar di kepala saja yang menjadi lukanya. Ia pingsan karena lemparan bolanya cukup keras. Aku akan mengompres kepalanya dengan batu es. Es yang dingin membuat pembuluh darah menjadi mengecil sehingga akan menekan terjadinya perdarahan di bawah kulit dan juga dapat mencegah terjadinya pembengkakan. Semoga ia cepat sadar."

Minseok kemudian beranjak untuk mencari batu es yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres Kyungsoo. Tak lupa Jongin mengucap kata terimakasih pada dokter berwajah imut itu.

**..**

**..**

Jongin masih menunggui Kyungsoo di ruang kesehatan. Dahi Kyungsoo sudah dikompres oleh Minseok. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 petang, dan ruang kesehatan akan ditutup pada pukul 7 tepat.

Tadi Krystal dan Minho juga datang ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi Jongin meminta Minho untuk mengantar Krystal pulang karena kondisi kekasihnya itu tampak buruk karena terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

Minho sebenarnya ingin menjaga Kyungsoo saja untuk saat ini. Tapi Jongin menolak. _Mood-_nya memburuk semenjak ia melihat kemesraan Minho dan Krystal. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menunggu Kyungsoo sadar di ruang kesehatan dibandingkan harus mengantar kekasihnya pulang. Ia merasa kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo pingsan, dan Jongin sudah merasa pegal karena sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya pria berusia 21 tahun itu melipat tangan kirinya di atas ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring, lalu dagunya ia letakkan di atas lipatan tangannya itu. Hal tersebut membuat kepala Jongin sangat dekat dengan kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan posisi itu, Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah itu sangat bersih tanpa noda. Sama halnya dengan sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo yang tampak mulus sempurna. Benar-benar tubuh seorang gadis. Tak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan di mata Jongin saat menatapi Kyungsoo dengan intens.

Entah disadari atau tidak, jari telunjuk Jongin mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Jari itu menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang luput dari kain kompres secara perlahan, kemudian secara perlahan pula jari itu turun hingga menyentuh hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Jongin sempat tersenyum kecil saat ujung jarinya menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo yang agak bulat lucu. Jari itu kemudian berbelok sedikit, menyentuh pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan beberapa kali menusuk-nusuk pipi kenyal itu. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum senang. _Mood-_nya membaik hanya karena tindakan-tindakan kecil itu. Terakhir, jari telunjuk Jongin mendarat secara sempurna di atas bibir _cherry _Kyungsoo. Jongin sempat ragu, tapi ia perlahan mulai mengusap bibir tebal itu.

_Bibirnya lebih tebal dan lebih lembut dari bibir Krystal. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibirku menyentuh bibir ini ya? _Jongin masih sempat membatin demikian. Tapi tak lama kemudian Jongin tersadar dari kegiatan membatinnya.

Ia mengangkat dagunya yang tadi bertengger di lipatan tangannya, lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Mengutuk pemikirannya barusan.

Tapi kegiatan bodoh Jongin itu tak berlangsung lama. Akhirnya Jongin kembali memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Dan saat itu, Jongin baru sadar bahwa Minho tak berlebihan saat menyebut adiknya sebagai sosok 'bidadari'. Memang benar. Kyungsoo begitu cantik bak bidadari. Jongin terpesona pada kecantikan itu. Kecantikan yang baru ia sadari sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Jongin dapat melihat pergerakan _minor _di area wajah Kyungsoo. Dahi Kyungsoo tampak berkerut, dan matanya tampak sedikit bergerak.

"Eungh.." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Mata bulat itu membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok Jongin dengan jelas.

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit merasa pusing," jawabnya dengan suara kecil sembari tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memegangi kepalanya. "Apa ini sudah malam? Aku ingin pulang," imbuhnya. Tangan kiri yang tadi terangkat kini kembali turun dan jatuh di area perutnya.

"Iya, ini sudah malam, dan kita memang harus segera pulang. Aku angkat kompresmu dulu ya?" setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin akhirnya mengangkat kain kompres yang berisi batu es dari kepala Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan kain kompres itu di meja nakas, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-_ah," _Kyungsoo berucap dengan sangat lembut.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih," balasnya. "Oh iya. Krystal sangat menyesal karena tanpa sengaja melemparmu dengan bola basket. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai-sampai ia menangis terus saat disini."

"_Jinjja? _Ini bukan kesalahan Krystal. Semua hanya kecelakaan," ujar Kyungsoo. "Ehm..apa hanya Krystal yang mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, Jongin-_ah?" _entah apa motivasi Kyungsoo bertanya demikian. Detik berikutnya ia justru mengutuk mulutnya yang sudah berucap tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Soo-_ya. _Kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, aku pasti tak akan menunggumu sampai kau siuman disini," jawab Jongin. Padahal awalnya ia bersedia menunggui Kyungsoo hanya untuk menghindari Krystal. Tapi lama-lama ketulusan hatinya tumbuh. Ia tulus menjaga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia tak lagi menyalahkan mulutnya yang sudah bicara lancang.

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap luka memar Kyungsoo yang ada di dahinya. Usapan itu sangat lembut hingga Kyungsoo tak merasa sakit, dan ia justru merasa sangat nyaman.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas luka memar di dahi Kyungsoo. "Semoga luka ini cepat sembuh, Kyungsoo-_ya," _bisiknya setelah mencium dahi Kyungsoo lembut.

Wajah Jongin saat ini masih belum menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo. Kedua wajah itu masih berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hingga kedua pemilik wajah dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mata mereka saling menatap. Mencoba menyelami manik masing-masing.

Jantung mereka berdua juga sama-sama terpompa kencang sekarang. Jantung itu semakin berpacu seiring dengan tatapan mata mereka yang semakin mengunci satu sama lain. Jantung itu semakin berdetak kuat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya bibir mereka berdua...

"Jongin, ap— _OMO_!" suara kaget Minseok membuat Jongin refleks menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Tapi ruang kesehatan harus segera ditutup. Kalian bisa lanjutkan kegiatan kalian nanti," Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mencoba menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama salah tingkah.

Dengan gerakan canggung, Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi ia tampak kebingungan dan matanya terlihat menyusuri lantai putih yang ia pijak. "Dimana sepatuku?" ia menggumam, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

"Astaga!" Jongin tiba-tiba memekik dan membuat Kyungsoo serta Minseok terkejut. "Sepatumu pasti terbawa oleh Minho _hyung. _Tadi aku melepas sepatumu, lalu aku letakkan di sebelah ransel Minho _hyung _saat ia kemari. Mungkin Minho _hyung _tak sengaja membawa sepatumu karena ia tadi tampak tergesa-gesa dan sedikit kalut," terang Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Ya sudahlah. Aku bisa pulang tanpa alas kaki," ucapnya lirih. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Minseok, dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih bantuannya, dokter Kim. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda."

Minseok tersenyum melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat manis. Ia mengangguk dan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo tak merepotkannya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan bantuan Jongin yang merangkul pundaknya karena takut Kyungsoo masih lemah. Mereka berdua tentu sudah berpamitan disertai dengan sebuah _bow _pada Minseok.

Minseok yang melihat gelagat Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Padahal tadi katanya gadis itu hanya teman. Tapi ia bahkan hampir mencium gadis itu kalau saja aku tadi tidak datang tepat waktu. _Ck_! Dasar anak muda!"

**..**

**..**

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuat Kyungsoo juga berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa canggung setelah 'insiden' di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Kau tahu? Ada banyak partikel berbahaya di lantai koridor ini yang bisa melukai kakimu. Kakimu juga bisa terkena kuman dan kau akan sakit jika kau berjalan tanpa alas kaki begitu," ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau pakai sepatuku saja. Aku tak ingin kakimu terluka ataupun kotor," sambungnya. Ia sudah hampir menunduk untuk melepas sepatu hitamnya, tapi Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. Menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat kakimu terluka. Lagipula, sepatumu pasti terlalu besar untukku. Jadi tidak usah," Kyungsoo menolak. Ia tersenyum walaupun tampak canggung.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya. Ia kemudian benar-benar menundukkan badannya. Melepas simpul rapi yang menghiasi sepatunya. "Kau tahu sebuah drama yang dibintangi oleh aktor Jung Yunho dan aktris Go Ara beberapa tahun silam?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya dengan gesit melepas tali sepatunya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali bicara. "_Heading to the Ground. _Itu judulnya. Di drama itu, Yunho yang berperan sebagai Cha BongGun melepas sepatunya, lalu meminjamkannya pada Ara yang berperan sebagai Kang Haebin_. _Ia tak ingin melihat kaki seorang wanita terluka. Bukankah itu romantis? Adegan kita mirip dengan adegan itu. Kita juga romantis."

Jongin tak tahu bahwa ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo _blushing _parah. Kyungsoo semakin merona ketika Jongin mulai memakaikan _sneakers __Adidas _mahal itu di kakinya.

Dengan lembut, Jongin mengangkat kaki kanan Kyungsoo, lalu memasukkan kaki indah itu ke dalam sepatunya. "Jangan khawatir. Ini sepatu baru, dan aku yakin sepatu seorang Kim Jongin tidak berbau busuk," ucap Jongin setengah bercanda. Ia sedikit terkesiap ketika indera perabanya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus kaki Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh kaki seorang wanita yang bukan ibunya. Pada Krystal pun ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia memandangi wajah Jongin yang tampak sangat tulus dan lembut. Wajah yang kadang terlihat menyebalkan itu kini terlihat sangat perhatian dan menenangkan. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin sudah selesai memakaikan sepasang _sneakers _di kakinya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih terus menatap Jongin dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Hey..kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Jongin cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke alam nyata. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Ia menautkan jemari mereka. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia merasa jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Tanpa ia tahu, Jongin ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Pada akhirnya, dua orang itu berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan dalam suasana canggung. Mereka sibuk menikmati irama jantung mereka masing-masing yang terasa memabukkan.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Hari ini hari Kamis. Kyungsoo ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Pada layar jam _digital-_nya sekarang tertera angka 07.10. Perkuliahannya akan dimulai pada pukul 08.00, dan jika ia berangkat sekarang, maka ia akan sampai di kampus pada pukul 07.30. Waktu yang ideal bagi Kyungsoo. Lebih baik datang lebih awal 'kan daripada terlambat?

Dengan raut wajah yang agak kesal, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah besarnya.

Kenapa ia kesal? Jawabannya adalah karena kakak tertuanya, Do Luhan, sedari tadi menertawakan luka memarnya yang berada tepat di tengah dahi. Bagi Luhan, itu tampak sangat lucu. Bekas luka yang kemarin sore Kyungsoo dapatkan itu memang sudah memudar, tapi tetap saja warna ungu kebiruan masih terlihat disana.

Kyungsoo berusaha menutupinya dengan poni menyamping yang memang biasa menghiasi dahinya. Tapi dari tadi Luhan menggodanya dengan menyingkirkan helaian rambut halus itu. Membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

_Klek. _Suara pintu terbuka terdengar setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Dan baru satu langkah gadis itu keluar dari kediamannya, langkahnya sudah kembali terhenti.

Kyungsoo tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan dua pria yang berdiri saling berhadapan dan saling melempar _death glare _satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menatap dua pria itu secara bergantian. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya polos.

Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo rupanya sudah cukup membuat dua pria itu menoleh serentak pada Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih tinggi bisa disebut dengan Park Chanyeol —memang itu nama aslinya-. Sedangkan si pria yang sedikit lebih pendek bisa disebut dengan _Kkamjong._ Oh tidak. Itu hanya panggilan 'sayang' yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Nama aslinya tentu saja Kim Jongin.

"Soo-_ya, _kau sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan semangat sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Membuat Jongin merasa mual melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yeol?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya, dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Menyingkir kau, tiang listrik! Kyungsoo akan berangkat ke kampus bersamaku seperti biasa!"

Chanyeol seketika menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Jari telunjuk panjangnya menusuk-nusuk dahi Jongin beberapa kali. "Jangan bermimpi kau, _Kkamjong!"_ ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sok serius. "Kyungsoo akan berangkat denganku hari ini," lanjutnya.

Jongin menepis jari Chanyeol kasar. "Kau yang jangan bermimpi!" suara Jongin meninggi. "Minho _hyung _menitipkan Kyungsoo padaku, bukan padamu!"

"Itu hanya karena aku sedang tidak ada di Seoul. Kalau aku ada di Seoul, Minho _hyung _pasti lebih percaya padaku!" balas Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat meraih lengan kiri Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung.

Jongin tak mau kalah. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk meraih lengan kanan Kyungsoo. Dan jadilah adegan tarik-menarik untuk memperebutkan Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo merasa dua lengannya akan patah karena terus ditarik dari dua arah yang berbeda.

"LUHAN _OPPA!" _Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring hingga membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol refleks melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

Dari dalam rumah, anggota keluarga Do yang lain berlari keluar rumah setelah mendengar teriakan keras Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Soo-_ie?" _Luhan bertanya dengan panik karena sejujurnya ia kaget mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak sangat keras.

Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang kakak yang datang bersama dua orang tuanya, serta dengan Minho.

"_Oppa _hari ini _free job _lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. "Antar aku ke kampus. Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan satu makhluk bertelinga lebar dan satu makhluk mesum!" imbuhnya.

Semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi akhirnya Luhan terkekeh geli, selanjutnya meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeret adiknya itu menuju garasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil putih Luhan melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do.

Jihoon, Taehee, Minho, Chanyeol, dan Jongin masih setia mematung di depan kediaman keluarga Do.

"Kyungsoo menyebutku makhluk bertelinga lebar. Oke. Itu masuk akal. Telingaku memang lebar. Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo menyebutmu sebagai makhluk mesum? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jongin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ah! Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin sore Kyungsoo mendiamkannya saat perjalanan pulang dari kampus menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo diam dan mereka berdua menjadi canggung setelah insiden yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan. Apa Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin mesum gara-gara kejadian itu?

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Luhan tak berhenti tertawa di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak berhenti memberi sumpah serapah pada duo pria yang baru saja mengacaukan paginya.

"Berhenti tertawa, makhluk bermata rusa!" Kyungsoo melotot pada kakaknya yang sedang menyetir.

Luhan sontak mendelik mendengar nama panggilan yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Mwo? _'makhluk bermata rusa' katamu? Aish~ Do Kyungsoo! Tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng santai. "Kenapa aku harus menarik kata-kataku? Bukankah faktanya memang seperti itu?"

Luhan mulai kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang setir mobil. "Dasar makhluk bermata burung hantu menyebalkan!" umpatnya frustasi.

"_Ya! Oppa _balas dendam padaku?" Kyungsoo tak terima. "Semua pria hanya bisa membuatku sebal!"

Luhan kembali memegang kemudi dengan dua tangannya, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang PMS, huh?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak. "PMS? Aku saja belum pernah menstruasi selama ini. Apa aku punya kelainan, _oppa?"_

Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai-sampai menanyakan pertanyaan mematikan seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tak pernah menanyakan hal macam itu pada adiknya. Kyungsoo sering bertanya tentang menstruasi sejak ia menginjak usia remaja. Ia penasaran mengapa dirinya belum mengalami satu hal yang wajib dialami oleh setiap wanita itu. Tapi orang tua Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dirinya mengalami hal yang sering disebut dengan istilah 'datang bulan' itu.

Orang tua Kyungsoo juga sempat memanggil dokter Choi —dokter pribadi keluarga Do- untuk datang ke rumah dan memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo terkait dengan periode _haid_-nya. Dokter Choi mengatakan bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, ia hanya memiliki periode yang berbeda dengan wanita lain. Dokter itu meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan segera menstruasi. Tapi nyatanya, sampai usia 22 tahun pun Kyungsoo belum pernah 'datang bulan'.

Tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa dokter Choi sudah bersekongkol dengan orang tua Kyungsoo. Dokter Choi merupakan dokter yang dulu setia mendampingi Kyungsoo kecil saat menjalani operasi di beberapa negara. Tentu ia tahu tentang kondisi Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Ah~ tapi itu tidak usah dibahas sekarang.

Kita kembali pada HanSoo _moment_...

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak memiliki kelainan apapun. Setiap wanita berbeda-beda periodenya. Mungkin karena kau terlalu kekanakan makanya kau belum menstruasi sampai sekarang," ejek Luhan. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin memajukan bibirnya beberapa _centimeter. _"Oh iya. _Oppa _masih penasaran. Kenapa kau menyebut Jongin sebagai makhluk mesum?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan, sembari sesekali melirik sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tadi bilang begitu?" Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik. Luhan sepertinya berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi kau bilang begitu. Apa ada hal buruk yang Jongin lakukan padamu?"

Kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Ia memainkan ujung rok kotak-kotak yang ia pakai karena saking gugupnya. "Ehm..tidak. Jongin tidak melakukan apapun padaku," jawab Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona _pink _samar.

Suara tawa Luhan terdengar usai Kyungsoo memberi jawaban. "_Jeongmal? _Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu, hm?" Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak gugup!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya...aish! _Oppa _menyebalkan!"

"Ceritakan padaku, Soo-_ya. _Kau bisa mempercayaiku seperti biasanya," bujuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memang tak pernah bisa merahasiakan apapun dari kakak tertuanya itu. "Sebenarnya kemarin, setelah aku terkena bola basket dan pingsan, Jongin menjagaku sampai aku siuman," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Semalam kau sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku belum selesai bicara! Kenapa _oppa _memotong penjelasanku?" Kyungsoo mengamuk. Dan Luhan hanya bisa meminta maaf pada adiknya sembari terus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba sabar menghadapi sang kakak. "Setelah aku sadar, Jongin tiba-tiba saja...ehm...mencium keningku," Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Sejenak Luhan membulat matanya walaupun ia masih fokus ke depan tanpa melirik Kyungsoo sama sekali. "Lalu setelah itu...ia tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Ia justru mendekati wajahku lagi, dan...dan ia hampir mencium bibirku."

.

_CKIIIIT_

_._

_DUK_

.

Luhan menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak, dan itu membuat dahi Kyungsoo 'mencium' _dashboard _mobil karena gadis itu lupa tidak memasang _seatbelt-_nya. "_Aw_! Memar di dahiku pasti makin parah!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"_Omo! Mianhae, _Soo. _Oppa _tak sengaja. _Oppa _hanya kaget," Luhan panik seketika saat melihat adiknya kesakitan. Ia tadi benar-benar kaget. Untung saja mereka sedang melewati jalanan kecil yang sepi hingga tak ada mobil lain yang menabrak mobil Luhan dari belakang.

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala sang kakak. "Kenapa _oppa _bisa kaget begitu? Sangat berlebihan!" ucapnya dengan nada sebal.

Luhan meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat satu jitakan manis di kepalanya. "Selama ini belum ada pria yang pernah menciummu, Soo. Tentu saja _oppa_ kaget karena ada pria yang tiba-tiba ingin mencium bibirmu."

"Aku juga kaget, _oppa," _Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Luhan dengan suara lirih. "Tapi Jongin belum jadi menciumku. Ia belum mengambil _first kiss-_ku," imbuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu membelai rambut panjang adiknya yang diikat setengah. "Mungkin saat itu Jongin hanya terbawa suasana. Bukan berarti dia itu pria mesum," ujar Luhan lembut.

Bibir Kyungsoo kembali mengerucut imut. "Kenapa _oppa _justru membela si hitam itu? Adikmu ini hampir kehilangan _first kiss-_nya, _oppa!" _bentak Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau kehilangan _first kiss-_mu? Itu tak masalah asal orang yang merebut _first kiss-_mu adalah orang yang berharga untukmu. Lagipula, bukankah ia orang yang baik? Ia bahkan meminjamimu sepatu dan rela bertelanjang kaki demi dirimu," balas Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Orang yang berharga untukku? Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum misterius pada adiknya. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa maksudku," ujarnya seraya menepuk sekali kepala Kyungsoo. "_By the way, _sekarang sudah pukul 08.03. Jam berapa perkuliahanmu dimulai?"

Sontak mata Kyungsoo membulat. "KYAAA~ AKU TERLAMBAT, _OPPA!"_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ maaf kemarin gak bisa update. jujur aja kemarin aku galau gara2 masalah Kris :(**

**gimana KaiSoo moment di chapter ini?**

**oiya, perlu diingat sekali lagi bahwa disini gak ada GS, jadi member2 lain dianggap straight aja ya? walaupun gak secara jelas diuraikan disini. aku gak rela juga jodoh2in member exo sama anggota girlgroup. hehe.**

**makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:**

**kaisoohunlovers, Windeer Fixiaolu, ArraHyeri2, oneheartforsuju, sfsclouds, Kim Leera, loveHEENJABUJA, Desta Soo, dokyungsoo21**

**Aku bikin satu twitter account lagi khusus buat kegiatan fangirling. ini usernamenya: rizdyo12. please join me on twitter. I'll follow you back^^**

** mind to review again? :)**


	5. Chapter 5 What's wrong?

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 5:**

**Ada sesuatu yang salah. Tatapan matanya tampak berbeda. Tapi apa yang salah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengerti**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**********..**

_Luhan hanya tersenyum misterius pada adiknya. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa maksudku," ujarnya seraya menepuk sekali kepala Kyungsoo. "By the way, sekarang sudah pukul 08.03. Jam berapa perkuliahanmu dimulai?"_

_Sontak mata Kyungsoo membulat. "KYAAA~ AKU TERLAMBAT, OPPA!"_

**..**

**CHAPTER 5**

**- What's wrong? -**

**..**

* * *

Sebuah sedotan putih terlihat bergerak-gerak acak di dalam gelas es jeruk yang isinya tinggal separuh. Lama kelamaan sedotan tersebut semakin cepat bergerak. Semakin liar...semakin brutal. Tak mungkin 'kan kalau sedotan itu bergerak sendiri? Tentu saja. Do Kyungsoo adalah 'tersangka' penyiksaan sedotan malang itu.

Bungsu Do itu sudah 30 menit duduk diam di _cafetaria. _Tadi ia tiba di kampus pukul 08.10. Itu tandanya, ia sudah terlambat. Dan betapa 'beruntungnya' Kyungsoo karena dosen yang mengisi kuliah pagi itu merupakan dosen _killer _yang tak akan mengizinkan mahasiswanya masuk walaupun hanya terlambat satu detik.

Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa kesal dengan sistem perkuliahan reguler ini. Dulu ia tak perlu khawatir terlambat saat mengikuti perkuliahan sistem _e-learning. _Tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tak boleh menyesal. Semua ini adalah pilihannya.

"Kyungsoo _eonni?" _terdengar suara lembut yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Sontak gadis manis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Krystal berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Hey, Krys! Kemarilah!" ajak Kyungsoo. Ia dan Krystal sudah akrab dan dekat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sebelum insiden bola basket 'mencium' keningnya. Kyungsoo secara pribadi merasa senang mengenal gadis baik seperti Krystal.

Krystal tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Kaki panjang yang dibalut _skinny jeans _itu akhirnya bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"_Eonni _tidak masuk kuliah? Padahal Jongin bilang padaku kalau hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi," ucap Krystal.

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali tertekuk mendengar ucapan Krystal. "Aku tadi datang terlambat jadinya tidak bisa masuk ke kelas," jawabnya lemas.

"_Omo! Eonni _terlambat? Tapi bukankah biasanya _eonni _berangkat bersama Jongin? Sekarang Jongin sedang ada di kelas, 'kan? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Krystal menyergap Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. "Ceritanya panjang, dan aku sedang malas untuk menceritakannya," Kyungsoo menyeruput jus jeruknya sedikit. "Dan satu lagi. Tadi aku tidak berangkat bersama Jongin. Aku berangkat bersama Luhan _oppa."_

Krystal hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu dengan sabar mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. "_Eonni _harus bersabar," ucapnya. "Oh iya, _eonni. _Apa Minho _oppa _sudah mengambil keputusan?"

Kyungsoo tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang usianya setahun lebih muda darinya. "Keputusan? Keputusan apa maksudmu?"

Kerutan di dahi Krystal tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Apa Minho _oppa _belum bercerita padamu, _eonni?"_

"Oh ayolah, Krys~ aku sama sekali tak memahami arah pembicaraan kita. Bisakah kau menceritakan secara rinci tentang Minho _oppa?" _pinta Kyungsoo.

Krystal mengangguk sekali. "Kemarin lusa Minho _oppa _mengambil sebuah keputusan besar. Ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Seoul SK _Knights_, sebuah klub basket profesional di Seoul," penjelasan Krystal membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"A-apa? Minho _oppa _sudah mengambil keputusan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo seolah tak percaya.

"Iya. Minho _oppa _langsung bercerita padaku hari itu. Katanya, ia bisa mengambil keputusan itu berkat Kyungsoo _eonni _yang memberinya keyakinan. Aku kira Minho _oppa _sudah bercerita pada _eonni," _kata Krystal.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemas. "Ia tidak bercerita padaku. Ia lebih senang bercerita padamu, Krys."

"Tidak begitu, _eonni," _Krystal menggeleng beberapa kali. "Mungkin Minho _oppa _hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita padamu."

Kyungsoo memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Ya. Mungkin begitu. Tapi, apa lagi keputusan yang harus diambil Minho _oppa _selain itu?" tanyanya.

"Ehm..Minho _oppa _bilang padaku bahwa Seoul SK _Knights_ akan menyelenggarakan pelatihan khusus di Amerika selama tiga bulan. Minho _oppa _masih bingung tentang itu. Katanya, ia tak tega kalau harus meninggalkanmu, _eonni. _Minho _oppa _bercerita bahwa Luhan _oppa _jarang di rumah, jadi _eonni _pasti kesepian kalau Minho _oppa _juga pergi," jelas Krystal panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tampak _blank _usai mendengar penjelasan Krystal. Minho benar-benar menyayangi dirinya dan sangat memikirkan dirinya. Tapi bukankah hal itu hanya akan menghambat karier yang akan diretas oleh Minho? Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin menjadi penghambat bagi Minho.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Krys. Aku nanti akan bicara dengan Minho _oppa," _ujar Kyungsoo.

Krystal tersenyum tulus. "Tak perlu berterimakasih, _eonni. _Aku berharap Minho _oppa _akan mengambil keputusan terbaik."

Kyungsoo membalas senyum tulus Krystal. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di kampus ini, Krys? Aku sampai lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu."

"Aku menunggu Jongin, _eonni. _Ia akan mengantarkanku berbelanja. Kurang dari tiga minggu lagi aku harus kembali ke Amerika, dan aku ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk teman-temanku disana. _Eonni _mau ikut kami berbelanja? Aku kira _eonni _berangkat bersama Jongin makanya aku berpikir bahwa _eonni _akan ikut bersama kami," terang Krystal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. Entah kenapa, ada sisi hatinya yang sedikit terluka mendengar penjelasan Krystal. Dari penjelasan itu, Kyungsoo bisa tahu bahwa Jongin begitu perhatian pada Krystal. Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sedikit enggan untuk menghadapi fakta itu.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang bersama Chanyeol saja. Aku ingin segera bertemu Minho _oppa _supaya bisa cepat bicara dengannya," satu alibi yang masuk akal akhirnya dikemukakan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk nantinya.

Krystal memasang wajah sendu saat mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo. Tapi wajahnya berubah cerah saat mendapati Jongin sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Halo, nona-nona cantik.." sapa Jongin begitu ia sampai di meja Krystal dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar sapaan Jongin.

Berbeda dengan Krystal yang langsung berdiri dan merangkul manja lengan Jongin. "Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Untung disini ada Kyungsoo _eonni _jadi aku tak mati karena bosan!"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. "Jadi nasib Kyungsoo yang tak bisa masuk kelas merupakan sebuah keuntungan untukmu, hm?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan begitu, Jongin-_ie.." _Krystal membantah.

Ah! Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak kuat melihat pemandangan ekstra romantis di depannya. Segera ia berdiri dan kembali memaksakan senyum kecil. "Aku akan pergi ke halaman parkir untuk mencari Chanyeol. Aku akan pulang bersamanya," pamit Kyungsoo. Ia baru akan melangkah namun langkahnya terhenti karena Jongin menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku, Soo?" tanya Jongin. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiri Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergandengan dengan tangan kanan Krystal.

Kyungsoo dengan pelan melepas genggaman tangan Jongin pada lengannya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Selamat berbelanja. Aku pergi duluan," Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah, tapi kemudian berhenti lagi dan berbalik. "Oh iya, Jongin-_ah. _Sepatumu baru tadi pagi aku cuci. Nanti sore Minho _oppa _yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu. Terimakasih telah meminjamkannya padaku," Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil, kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Krystal tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Ada setitik rasa sedih melihat sosok itu semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi? Minho yang akan mengantarkan sepatunya? Kenapa tidak ia sendiri yang mengantarnya? Apa Kyungsoo tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"...Seharusnya tadi pagi kau berangkat denganku, Soo. Aku yakin kau tak akan terlambat dan tetap bisa mengikuti kelas Prof. Kang tadi pagi. Hari ini kau melewatkan kelasnya, dan aku berani menjamin minggu depan beliau akan menginterogasimu karena hari ini kau membolos."

"..." Kyungsoo diam.

"_Ya! _Kau dari tadi tidak mendengarkanku mengoceh, Soo?"

"Eh? Ada apa, Yeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos pada Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal.

"Kau melamun?" Chanyeol balas bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sendiri sedang menyetir. Menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir kampus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak melamun, Yeol. Memangnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi itu selalu gagal karena wajah Kyungsoo terlalu imut dan polos untuk dimarahi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Yeol," kembali Kyungsoo menyanggah sembari memainkan ponsel di tangannya. "Oh iya. Minho _oppa _baru saja mengirim pesan. Katanya sekarang ia berada di _restaurant _pusat. Bisa kau mengantarku kesana?"

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tak berbohong. Ia benar-benar tak memikirkan apa-apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dari tadi pikirannya begitu kosong dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. "_Restaurant _pusat? Maksudmu _restaurant _milik _appa-_mu yang ada di Gangnam, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Bisa kau mengantarku kesana? Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menyanggupi. "Tapi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Minho _oppa. _Di rumah aku pasti kesepian karena ternyata Luhan _oppa _mendapat panggilan mendadak ke Jeju," jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum. "Sekarang kau sudah terbiasa berada di luar rumah ya? Padahal dulu kau tak masalah walaupun hanya sendirian di rumah," ucap Chanyeol. Seperti membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo dulu.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menghadap jendela mobil Chanyeol. "Itu masa lalu, Yeol. Keadaanku sudah berubah."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya begitu mobil Chanyeol menjauh dari _restaurant. _Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia ingin pulang saja karena tak ingin mengganggu acara 'kencan' Kyungsoo dengan Minho.

Pintu kaca _restaurant _dibuka oleh seorang pelayan dengan _name tag _Zhang Yixing. Pria manis ber-_dimple _itu berasal dari China. Entah bagaimana caranya sang ayah menemukan Yixing dan merekrutnya sebagai pelayan. Oh! Mungkin ayahnya bertemu Yixing saat beliau berkunjung ke China? Mungkin.

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _selamat datang," Yixing menyapa Kyungsoo ramah. Kyungsoo memang sering mengunjungi _restaurant _itu bersama keluarganya. Tak heran jika seluruh pegawai disana mengenal Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong, _Yixing _oppa," _Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Yixing ramah.

Kyungsoo lanjut berjalan memasuki _restaurant _setelah membalas sapaan Yixing. Dan matanya langsung mendapati seorang pria pendek sedang berjalan ke arahnya seraya tersenyum tampan. Namun sayangnya senyum itu tak mampu meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan pria itu berhenti berjalan saat keduanya sudah berdiri berhadapan. Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada pria itu. "_Annyeong, _Suho _oppa," _sapanya pada pria ber-_name tag _Kim Joonmyeon tapi lebih sering disapa Suho. Entah apa alasannya.

Suho adalah _manager restaurant _itu. Makanya jangan heran saat melihat penampilan Suho yang rapi dalam balutan jas mahal. Usia Suho sebenarnya masih sangat muda. Seumuran dengan Minho. Namun kemampuannya menjadi seorang _manager _muda sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Jangan terlalu sopan padaku, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Kau itu putri bosku. Seharusnya aku yang sopan padamu," ucap Suho lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari terus tersenyum. "_Anniya, oppa. _Kau lebih tua dariku. Itu artinya aku harus menghormatimu."

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut hitam Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti mencari _oppa-_mu, 'kan? Ia sudah menunggumu di ruang pegawai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne. _Aku akan menemuinya dulu ya, _oppa?"_

Setelah pertanyaannya diangguki oleh Suho, akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan pria pendek itu.

**..**

**..**

Kyungsoo mendapati Minho sedang duduk manis di ruang pegawai. Di ruangan itu memang ada beberapa sofa, juga ada sederet loker tempat para pegawai meletakkan barang mereka.

Ruang tersebut cukup luas dan rapi. Membuat Minho betah berdiam diri di ruangan itu.

"_Oppa.." _Kyungsoo menyapa sang kakak begitu ia sudah berhasil duduk di sebelahnya.

Minho mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyita penuh atensinya. "Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?"

"_Oppa _tidak menyadari kedatanganku di ruangan ini? Memangnya _oppa _sedang sibuk apa, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"_Oppa _tidak sedang sibuk. _Oppa _hanya sedang berbalas pesan dengan Krystal. Ia meminta saran _oppa _tentang oleh-oleh apa yang harus ia beli untuk teman-temannya," jawab Minho.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyungsoo berubah suram. "Krystal meminta saran pada _oppa? _Padahal tadi ia sudah pergi dengan Jongin. Kenapa tidak minta saran pada Jongin saja?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya.

Minho mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kembali pada ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat. Pesan kembali dikirim ke sebuah kontak dengan nama _'__CuteKrys'. _Entah apa latar belakang Minho menggunakan nama itu sebagai nama kontak Krystal.

"_Oppa.." _Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Minho agar kakaknya itu menoleh padanya. Dan berhasil. Atensi Minho kini mengarah pada Kyungsoo. "Apa bagi _oppa, _Krystal lebih berharga dibandingkan denganku?"

Minho sontak melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar menyedihkan. Ia akhirnya meraih dua bahu adiknya itu. Memegangnya dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Soo? Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau adalah sosok paling berharga di hidupku?"

Kyungsoo melepas dua tangan Minho dari bahunya, lalu ia membuang muka dari kakaknya itu. "Tapi kenapa _oppa _menceritakan semuanya pada Krystal, dan tidak mau bercerita padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho. Raut bingung tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"_Oppa _menceritakan tentang Seoul SK _Knights_ pada Krystal, sedangkan padaku _oppa _tak bicara apapun," jawab Kyungsoo.

Minho tampak kaget mendengar jawaban sang adik. "K-kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Tadi Krystal bercerita padaku," Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Kenapa _oppa _tidak menceritakannya padaku? Padahal itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan, dan kita harus merayakannya."

"..." Minho memilih diam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kenapa _oppa _diam? Apa gara-gara _oppa _belum bisa mengambil keputusan yang selanjutnya?" kembali Minho kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "_Oppa _harus pergi untuk mewujudkan cita-cita _oppa. _Aku tak masalah sendirian di rumah. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar sendirian. _Eomma _selalu ada di rumah. Dan lagi, aku sekarang bisa pergi keluar rumah untuk bertemu teman-temanku. Aku cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun _oppa, _Jongdae _oppa, _dan juga Tao. Kami berteman dekat walaupun mereka semua pria. Lalu juga ada Chanyeol yang setia menemaniku. _Oppa _jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Kyungsoo memang lebih banyak berteman dengan pria. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa demikian. Mungkin hal itu karena dari awal Jongin lebih banyak mengenalkannya dengan teman pria dibanding wanita. Selain itu, para gadis di kelas Kyungsoo kebanyakan justru iri dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman berteman dekat dengan mereka.

Minho masih diam. Ia menatap adiknya yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua selama ini selalu bersama. Tak pernah berpisah untuk waktu yang lama. Minho terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Khawatir jika adiknya itu akan merasa kesepian dan bersedih. Ia rela melepas cita-citanya asalkan bisa terus membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk menangkup dua pipi Minho. Mengusap pipi kurus itu lembut. "Pergilah, _oppa. _Buktikan kalau _oppa _adalah yang terbaik, maka aku akan merasa bangga dan bahagia," ucapnya. Lalu ia mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri milik kakaknya. Membuat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kiri Minho.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Minho untuk menarik tubuh mungil adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Soo. Aku berjanji akan kembali sebagai Do Minho yang kuat dan hebat. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bangga dan bahagia. Aku berjanji, Soo," ucap Minho.

Bahu kiri Kyungsoo terasa basah. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sedang menangis tanpa isakan hingga membuat kain di bahu Kyungsoo basah. Kyungsoo juga tak mampu menahan _liquid _bening di matanya lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya gadis cantik itu menangis sembari tangannya terus mengelus punggung lebar kakaknya.

"Aku akan meminta Jongin untuk menjagamu selama aku pergi," ucap Minho dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dalam pelukan Minho. "A-apa? Ti-tidak usah, _oppa. _Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," tolak Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak. Bahkan dari tadi ia mencoba untuk tak menyebutkan nama Jongin dalam pembicaraan ini. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa aneh ketika harus berurusan dengan Jongin.

Minho segera melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. "Dengarkan aku," pintanya. "Aku akan pergi ke New York dua minggu lagi, lalu seminggu kemudian Krystal juga akan kembali ke New York. Aku disana akan menjaga Krystal untuk Jongin, lalu Jongin disini bisa menjagamu untukku. Itu yang disebut dengan _mutualism."_

"Tapi, _op—"_

"Ssst..tidak ada bantahan, Kyungsoo-_ya. _Kalau kau membantah, aku tidak akan pergi ke New York untuk berlatih!"

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Jongin belakangan ini membuat pikirannya tak menentu. Lalu apa sekarang ia harus menerima usulan Minho?

Namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata 'baiklah'.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Waktu dua minggu nyatanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin bisa disebut dengan berlari karena terlalu cepat.

Kini Kyungsoo, Minho, Jongin, dan Krystal sudah ada di _airport. _Minho hari ini berangkat ke New York.

"Soo-_ya, _selama aku tidak ada, kau jangan berdekatan dengan pria manapun juga. Kecuali dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, juga teman-temanmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku. Mengerti?" tanya Minho.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Selanjutnya Minho beralih menatap Jongin. "Jongin-_ah, _aku menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu. Aku percaya padamu."

Jongin juga hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Selama dua minggu ini Kyungsoo seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia menjaga Kyungsoo? Tapi ia terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan Minho, jadi kini ia tak bisa menolak lagi.

"_Oppa, _aku akan menyusulmu satu minggu lagi!" kali ini Krystal yang bersuara seraya tersenyum lebar.

Minho mengusak rambut lurus kekasih Jongin itu. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke New York sekarang saja, huh? Kita 'kan bisa berangkat bersama."

Krystal menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin disini. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, juga bersama Kyungsoo _eonni."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kembali Minho menatap Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Soo. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus langsung menghubungiku. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _oppa," _balas Kyungsoo.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"Krys, buang senyum bodohmu itu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum konyol begitu, huh? Kau senang gara-gara Minho akhirnya meninggalkan Korea?" tanya Jongin.

Saat ini Jongin, Krystal, dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka baru saja dari _airport _untuk melepas kepergian Minho.

Krystal yang duduk di sebelah Jongin mendengus malas. "Tentu saja aku senang bukan karena hal itu," ucapnya. _"Aku senang gara-gara aku akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Minho _oppa _di New York seminggu lagi," _lanjutnya dalam hati. Tapi sedetik kemudian itu merutuki pemikirannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia senang karena bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria lain? Ia saja sekarang memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasihnya, dan ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sekarang justru melamun. Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa, Krys?" lagi-lagi Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk diam di belakang pasangan kekasih itu. Jujur saja, ia sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Minho. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga sedang bingung memikirkan nasibnya bersama Jongin selama kakaknya pergi.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kembali waktu berlari semenjak kepergian Minho ke New York. Tak terasa kini sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo berpisah dengan kakak keduanya itu. Kyungsoo jadi sering sendirian di rumah. Luhan sering berpergian seperti biasa, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ibu. Membicarakan hal yang membosankan —bagi Kyungsoo-. Tentu Kyungsoo lebih senang mengobrol dengan kedua kakaknya yang masih berjiwa muda. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak sayang pada ibunya, Kyungsoo hanya merasa kurang suka saja saat mengobrol dengan ibunya tentang anjing tetangga yang baru saja melahirkan, tentang Nyonya Seo yang berselingkuh, maupun tentang Junhong —tetangga Kyungsoo- yang gagal lulus ujian sekolah. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak tertarik pada itu semua.

Hari ini Kyungsoo ada jadwal kuliah. Ia masih belum bersiap dan masih bersantai karena jadwalnya masih nanti siang. Namun kegiatan santai Kyungsoo di kamar terganggu oleh ketukan pintu dari salah seorang _maid _yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo kedatangan tamu. Dengan malas Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan tablet PC yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memantau _timeline _Twitter.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Kyungsoo menatap _horror _pada pria yang duduk di salah satu sofa. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Pukul 10.20.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo setelah duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Jongin.

"Aku menjemputmu. Kita berangkat kuliah bersama. Tidak ada penolakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," jawab Jongin. Memang benar bahwa selama seminggu sejak Minho pergi, Kyungsoo menolak untuk berangkat kuliah bersama Jongin. Alasannya karena Krystal masih ada di Seoul, dan lebih baik Jongin sering-sering bersama Krystal daripada bersama dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya alasan.

"Bukannya hari ini Krystal kembali ke New York? Kau tidak mengantarnya ke _airport?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru saja dari _airport. _Pukul 11 nanti pesawatnya _take off," _jawab Jongin santai.

"Kau tidak menunggu sampai pesawatnya _take off?" _Kyungsoo tampak kaget sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng santai. "Krystal sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk segera menjemputmu. Sebelum kau menghindariku dan berangkat bersama tiang listrik itu."

"Kita baru ada jadwal kuliah pukul 12.10," ujar Kyungsoo malas. "Dan, aku tidak menghindarimu," imbuhnya.

"Kau tidak menghindariku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. "Lalu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau berubah sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Aku...aku tidak menghindarimu! Itu saja. Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau menganggapku mesum karena kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku...aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal buruk padamu," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan walaupun ia sendiri gugup dan tak yakin pada penjelasannya.

Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan gugup. Apalagi dari tadi Jongin menatapnya intens. "Lupakan saja," akhirnya gadis bermata bulat itu bicara. "Aku akan bersiap sebelum kita berangkat ke kampus."

"Memangnya kita berangkat ke kampus sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau datang kesini lebih awal supaya tidak kalah _start _dari Chanyeol, 'kan?" tanyanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Makanya kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Chanyeol datang," imbuhnya seraya mulai beranjak meninggalkan Jongin di ruang tamu.

Jongin tersenyum menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. _Bilang saja kau ingin segera pergi bersamaku. Dasar!_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan bibir bentuk hati yang merekah manis. Satu meter di belakangnya, mengekor Jongin yang berekspresi _cool _seraya memasukkan dua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Kyungsoo!" itu suara Baekhyun. Pria yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari wanita itu melambai semangat pada Kyungsoo. Mengisyaratkan gadis manis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun saat ini menduduki sebuah kursi baris kedua di sisi kiri kelas. Di belakangnya ada Jongdae, dan di depannya ada Tao. Tiga serangkai konyol tak terpisahkan.

Kyungsoo menuruti panggilan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk menempati kursi baris terakhir. Jauh dari kursi yang dipilih Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan. Otaknya mungkin sudah terlampau cerdas hingga duduk di deret paling belakang pun tak masalah baginya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di samping kanan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan tas selempangnya, kemudian tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Kau bersemangat sekali, Byun _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendesis mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan margaku?" umpatnya kesal. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Jongdae dan Tao juga ikut terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun seharusnya merupakan kakak tingkat Kyungsoo. Tapi pria imut itu _mandek _kuliah selama satu tahun jadinya saat ini ia ada di tahun yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Soo..." kali ini Jongdae yang memanggil Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Menatap si pria kotak bersuara emas. "Kau berangkat dengan Jongin lagi setelah sekian lama kalian tidak berangkat bersama. Ada angin apa, hm?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Ada angin ribut," balasnya cuek. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berangkat dengan Jongin lagi? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada masalah, sih. Tapi..." kali ini Tao bersuara. Membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya beralih untuk menatap si pemilik mata panda. "Kami ingin jujur, Soo _noona," _Kyungsoo memelototi Tao karena ia lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_noona'. _Sungguh Kyungsoo benci dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. "Jangan melotot padaku! Aku ingin bicara serius!," imbuh Tao dengan nada manja.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memperkecil _volume _matanya. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Baek _hyung, _kau saja yang bicara.." Tao menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun. Memaksa si pria cantik untuk bicara.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendengus. "Jadi begini, Soo. Kami tadi sedang membicarakan kalian berdua sebelum akhirnya kami melihat kalian masuk kelas bersamaan. Ya..walaupun Jongin sedikit berjalan di belakangmu, tapi kami tahu bahwa kalian berangkat bersama."

"Berhenti berbasa-basi. Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" Kyungsoo yang sangat penasaran langsung bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Jongin belakangan ini sering uring-uringan karena kau menghindarinya, Soo. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya membicarakan Krystal, ia justru sering membicarakan dirimu. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Jujur saja Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tiga orang aneh itu. Maklum, Kyungsoo masih terlalu polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, _oppa," _akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara.

Ucapan polos Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongdae menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras. "Cepat lihat Jongin sekarang!" Jongdae memberi perintah dengan suara sedikit lebih lirih. Kyungsoo sudah nyaris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin jika saja Jongdae tak menahan gerak kepalanya itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan langsung menoleh ke arahnya, _pabo!" _bentak Jongdae dengan suara tertahan. Ia takut jika Jongin mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tadi 'kan aku disuruh untuk melihat Jongin. Tapi sek—"

"Tapi jangan se-frontal itu saat melihatnya, Soo! _Aigoo~ _kau itu bodoh atau polos sih sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mulai frustasi. "Lihat dengan sudut matamu. Kepalamu jangan ikut mengarah padanya."

Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena dikatai bodoh oleh sahabatnya. Tapi ia mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, ia melirik pria _tan _itu lewat ekor matanya. Dan ia nyaris berteriak saat ia menyadari bahwa...

.

.

.

...Jongin sedang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Tatapannya...Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan Jongin padanya. Bukan tatapan lembut ataupun tajam. Tapi tatapan penuh arti. Seperti mencoba mengungkap isi hatinya. Mengungkap perasaannya melalui sorot mata penuh makna.

Tatapan itu...sungguh membuat jantung Kyungsoo serasa ingin melompat dari sangkarnya. _Kenapa pria itu menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya datang dengan chapter baru~ tapi sejujurnya aku kehilangan passion buat update chapter ini. karena jujur aja aku stress gara2 masalah Kris. mungkin lebay, tapi aku bener2 sedih :(**

**terimakasih yang udah ngasih komentar:**

**loveHEENJABUJA, oneheartforsuju, Kim Leera, LuXiaoLu, Prince Changsa, rossadilla17, kaisoohunlovers, sfsclouds, Desta Soo**

**mari kita berdoa untuk kebaikan EXO dan juga Kris.**

**mind to review again? thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Have been revealed

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 6:**

**Satu persatu fakta terungkap, menghadirkan kejutan besar bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi semuanya?**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_Tatapan itu...sungguh membuat jantung Kyungsoo serasa ingin melompat dari sangkarnya. Kenapa pria itu menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?_

**..**

**CHAPTER 6**

**- Have been revealed -**

**..**

* * *

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu. Dengan alasan _melaksanakan-perintah-Minho-untuk-menjaga-Kyungsoo, _Jongin terus menempel lengket dengan gadis itu. Ia setiap hari mengantar dan menjemput Kyungsoo berangkat dan pulang kuliah. Tak jarang ia harus berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Chanyeol untuk memperebutkan Kyungsoo. Pria tiang itu rupanya masih belum rela membiarkan Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan si hitam.

Tapi Jongin menang satu _point _saat ini. Ia diberi mandat langsung oleh Minho untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, jadi Chanyeol selalu kalah jika Jongin sudah membawa-bawa nama Minho. Jongin merasa lebih berhak atas Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tak bisa membantah itu.

Saat ini sudah pukul 11. Hampir tengah hari. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Mereka akan pergi ke toko buku. Sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang ingin membeli buku, tapi Jongin memaksa untuk mengantar gadis itu. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa melawan si pria berkepala batu. Sangat keras kepala. Apalagi setelahnya mereka memang ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi sekalian saja Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Jongin untuk pergi bersama.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih terus memikirkan perkataan trio sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Jongin. Ia masih belum mengerti arti tatapan Jongin padanya waktu itu. Dan jangan heran jika di dalam mobil Kyungsoo sering mencuri lirik pada Jongin yang menyetir di sisi kirinya. Ia penasaran pada si pria _tan _yang sebenarnya. Jongin sendiri juga sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sering mencuri lirik padanya, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan _stay cool._

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit sempat melanda. Jongin mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengangguk kemudian menggeleng begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Jongin tetap menatap lurus pada jalanan di depannya. Jalanan tampak ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. "Aku sudah makan pagi, tapi belum makan siang. Sekarang ini jam 11, dan aku tidak tahu yang kau maksud tadi itu makan pagi atau makan siang," jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Kenapa pria di sebelahnya itu begitu polos?

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Anggap saja makan siang. Aku yang traktir karena kau sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarku hari ini," tawar Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia tak cukup rela saat mengucapkan kata 'berbaik hati' untuk Jongin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri lapar sekarang. Salahkan saja nafsu makan gadis itu yang tergolong besar. Untung saja badannya tetap langsing.

Jongin akhirnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo saat mobilnya berhenti di sebuah _traffic light _yang lampu merahnya sedang menyala. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

**..**

**..**

Jongin menatap kagum pada desain interior sebuah _restaurant _makanan Italia yang direkomendasikan oleh Kyungsoo. Desainnya tidak berlebihan, namun terkesan elegan dan berkelas.

Tak terlalu banyak warna yang menghiasi _restaurant _itu. _Restaurant _besar itu hanya didominasi oleh warna putih, dan di sedikit sisi juga ada warna hitam, abu-abu, dan coklat tua. Tapi secara keseluruhan, _restaurant _ini didominasi oleh warna putih bersih.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk naik ke lantai dua _restaurant. _Mereka memilih satu meja, tepatnya adalah meja nomor 12. Meja ini terletak di pojok ruangan. Kyungsoo berkata bahwa jika kau mengunjungi _restaurant _ini pada siang hari, maka lebih baik memilih meja yang relatif tersembunyi. Tidak usah memilih meja yang di dekat jendela karena itu terasa tak nyaman. Terlalu banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang di luar jendela, dan itu justru membuat kepala pusing.

Lain halnya jika kau datang saat malam hari, maka meja nomor 14 merupakan meja terbaik karena letaknya di dekat jendela, dan pemandangan lampu-lampu pertokoan akan terlihat indah.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang pria dengan balutan jas hitam rapi tiba-tiba mendekati mejanya. Saat pria itu sudah sampai di mejanya, Jongin membaca _name tag _pria itu bertuliskan nama Kim Joonmyeon dengan tinta emas, dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan _manager _dengan ukuran _font _yang lebih kecil.

Tentu saja Jongin kaget karena ia dan Kyungsoo akan dilayani secara khusus oleh _manager _disini.

Tapi Jongin semakin kaget setelah _manager _Kim itu bicara.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-_ya. _Makan siang bersama kekasihmu, hm?" tanya Joonmyeon alias Suho pada Kyungsoo, sembari menyerahkan dua buku menu pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Ekspresi kaget Jongin seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal saat Jongin melihat senyum Suho pada Kyungsoo. Senyum itu memiliki arti yang besar. Jongin kemudian beralih ke tatapan mata Suho. Ia tahu bahwa tatapan mata Suho pada Kyungsoo juga memiliki makna lain. Jongin tanpa sadar menatap tajam pria berjas hitam itu. Tatapan tajam penuh kilat amarah dan maknanya hanya diketahui oleh Jongin sendiri.

Beralih ke Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan pipinya sedikit memerah setelah mendengar Suho menggodanya. "_Ya! _Jangan menggodaku, _oppa. _Ia hanya temanku!" bantah Kyungsoo.

Suho tersenyum lega. Lega? Ya. Ia merasa lega karena ternyata Kyungsoo tidak datang bersama kekasihnya. Jadi, ia masih memiliki harapan, 'kan? Hanya Suho sendiri yang tahu bahwa dirinya memendam perasaan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu harus sampai kapan memendam perasaan itu. Ia sudah mulai menyukai Kyungsoo sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak ia menjalani masa _trainee _sebagai _manager _disini.

"Kalau begitu, Anda ingin memesan apa, Nona Do?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya menanggapi godaan Suho. "_Oppa _sungguh menyebalkan!" ucapnya. Selanjutnya ia beralih menatap Jongin yang dari tadi mengeluarkan asap tak kasat mata. "Kau ingin pesan apa, Jongin-_ah?__" _Kyungsoo yang dasarnya polos tak menyadari bahwa aura Jongin sejak tadi berubah gelap.

Jongin agak tersentak ketika Kyungsoo bertanya. Rupanya dari tadi ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Segara saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan menu di depannya. Ia mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan. _Mood-_nya memburuk.

"_DOtalian_ _Rest__o _memilah menu makanan kami berdasarkan waktu _customer _datang. Oleh karena itu, seluruh menu yang ada di buku menu tersebut adalah menu yang sesuai untuk _lunch _karena saat ini sudah hampir tengah hari," Suho menjelaskan dengan ramah. Nada ramah tamah yang memuakkan —bagi Jongin-.

Jongin sebenarnya malas, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum matanya kembali fokus pada buku menu di tangannya. "Aku ingin _Chicken Parmigiana Sandwich _dengan ekstra keju, lalu minumnya aku ingin _Strawberry Passion Fruit Limonata," _akhirnya Jongin memilih pesanannya.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin makan _sandwich? _Kau tak ingin makan yang lebih mengenyangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Baik. Saya sudah mencatat pesanan Anda," ucap Suho pada Jongin. Kemudian ia beralih memandang Kyungsoo. "Lalu Anda ingin memesan apa, Nona Do?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus gara-gara Suho terus-terusan menggodanya. "Seperti biasa, _oppa. _Aku ingin _Pasta e Fagioli, _dan minumnya aku ingin_ Pomegranate Citrus Aqua Fresca," _jawabnya.

Suho mengangguk seraya menampilkan senyum manis. "Baiklah, nona dan tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya permisi," pamit Suho.

Jongin sempat menyeringai setan saat melihat Suho pergi. Kemudian pria _tan _itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya. "Kau sering datang kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai. "Minho _oppa _bekerja disini sebagai kasir. Jadi aku sering mengunjunginya."

"_Mwo? _Kau bilang Minho _hyung _bekerja sebagai apa? Kasir? Yang benar saja! Keluargamu itu kaya raya. Bagaimana bisa Minho _hyung _bekerja sebagai kasir disini?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah kaget yang berlebih.

Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jongin. "Apa salahnya kalau Minho _oppa _membantu usaha _appa?"_

Jongin tampak semakin kaget. "Maksudmu, _restaurant _ini milik _appa-_mu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk santai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "_Aigoo~ _aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata benar-benar kaya."

Jongin berdecak kagum setelah mengetahui fakta itu. Padahal satu _restaurant _itu belum ada apa-apanya bagi keluarga Do. Masih banyak _restaurant _lain milik mereka.

Keluarga Do memang fokus pada _restaurant _masakan Italia dan Perancis. Jumlah _restaurant-_nya juga sangat banyak. Do Jihoon sengaja membangun sebuah kantor di pusat Kota Seoul untuk mengelola seluruh _restaurant _yang tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Sangat mudah untuk mengenali _restaurant _milik keluarga Do. _Restaurant _milik keluarga Do hanya akan memiliki dua nama. _DOtalian Rest__o _dan juga _DOfr__ench Rest__o. _Dua nama tersebut sesuai dengan jenis _restaurant-_nya. _DOtalian _untuk _restaura__nt _Italia, dan _DOfr__ench _untuk _restaurant _Perancis.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau diam karena penasaran dengan _restaurant _ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin sejenak menghela nafas. "Tidak juga," jawabnya kalem "Aku lebih penasaran pada _manager _Kim tadi."

"_Manager _Kim? Maksudmu Suho _oppa?" _kembali Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon," balas Jongin.

"Iya. Tapi nama panggilannya Suho," Kyungsoo menimpali. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Suho _oppa?"_

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "_Manager _Kim itu menyukaimu, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap polos menatap Jongin. "Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali, huh?"

"Aku tidak sok tahu. Itu faktanya," Jongin menyanggah perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya padamu. Ia menyukaimu, Kyungsoo-_ya."_

Tak ada reaksi berarti di wajah Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol biasanya juga menatapku seperti itu. Tak ada yang istimewa," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengelak.

"Berarti Chanyeol juga menyukaimu," satu kalimat pendek Jongin membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo memainkan kotak tisu di depannya, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengetukkan jari telunjuknya berkali-kali di atas meja. Mereka pun tak saling menatap.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Jongin. Membuat pria tampan itu menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan kini matanya juga menatap Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Suho _oppa _menyukaiku? Kenapa kau terlihat tak nyaman dengan hal itu?"

Bagaikan batu es yang membeku di dalam _freezer, _Kim Jongin tampak membatu dan membeku setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. _Benar juga ya? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengurusi masalah Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman dengan semua itu? _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyeruak begitu saja dalam benak Jongin. Kalau boleh jujur, memang tadi Jongin mendadak _bad mood _gara-gara bertemu dengan _manager _Kim yang matanya seperti dipenuhi oleh simbol _love _untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-_ah?" _Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin karena pria itu diam saja.

Jongin terlihat gelisah. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdebar.

Jongin merasa sangat bersyukur saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Setidaknya, Jongin BELUM harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Ruangan kelas itu sudah sangat sepi. Tapi di dalam sana terdengar bunyi _Tuk tuk tuk _yang memecah keheningan. Bukan...itu bukan suara hantu atau semacamnya. Apalagi saat ini masih sore. Hantu mungkin masih belum berani menampakkan dirinya.

Dan lagi, hantu mungkin takut pada seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Menyebabkan wajah tampannya berubah menjadi seram. Lebih seram dari hantu, mungkin.

Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Entah sejak kapan mengetuk meja dengan jari berubah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin. Seperti saat ini. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu sedang mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dosen di dalam kelasnya. Suara aneh tadi adalah buah karya Jongin. Bukan suara hantu.

Ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang pergi ke perpustakaan. Mereka tentu akan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melamun di tengah penantiannya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang ia sedang merenung. Ada banyak hal yang ia renungkan. Hal-hal yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia merenungkan banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo sejak siang tadi mereka berdua makan siang bersama di _restaurant _keluarga Do. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kembali pada kejadian di ruang kesehatan bersama Kyungsoo. Kejadian itu adalah saat ia mencium dahi Kyungsoo secara nekat dan berani. Saat itu ia bahkan hampir mencium bibir Kyungsoo jika saja Minseok tak datang untuk menghentikan pergerakan wajahnya. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh selingkuh jika ia berciuman dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Jongin harus mengakui bahwa sejak saat itu perasaannya pada Kyungsoo perlahan berubah. Jantungnya sering berdetak tak beraturan saat berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi. Ia sering merasa kesal jika Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan orang lain. Seperti pada saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bercanda berdua di perpustakaan. Saat itu bahkan Jongin sampai melempar buku setebal 300 halaman karena merasa kesal.

Lalu juga kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian di _restaurant _milik keluarga Do yang sempat membuat Jongin terpancing emosinya. Ia tak suka melihat tatapan penuh cinta Suho pada Kyungsoo. Rasanya Jongin ingin mendorong tubuh pendek pria itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin?

"Hey, _Kkamjong_!" sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring mengagetkan Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia menoleh, dan melihat sesosok makhluk berkulit putih sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia sendiri saat ini sedang duduk di kursi dosen.

Sosok makhluk tinggi itu tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik sebuah kursi ke sebelah Jongin, lalu mendudukinya. "Ada apa, Jongin-_ah? _Wajahmu tampak kacau sekali," ucap pria itu.

Jongin mendengus malas. "Aku ini seniormu, Oh Sehun!" ujar Jongin penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kita seumuran, _Kkamjong_. Tidak usah sok senior begitu," Sehun membalas ucapan Jongin dengan santai. "Jadi, kau ada masalah apa?"

Sebenarnya Jongin kesal karena Sehun benar-benar tak sopan padanya. Iya _sih, _mereka berdua memang seumuran dan pernah pula sekelas saat tahun pertama di _high school. _Tapi tetap saja Jongin itu senior Sehun sekarang. Jongin adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga, sementara Sehun adalah mahasiswa tahun kedua. Yaa..karena dulu Jongin adalah siswa kelas akselerasi.

Tapi Jongin saat ini sedang butuh tempat untuk bercerita, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sehun. Toh Sehun memang sahabatnya selain Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Tao. Bahkan Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin sejak lama. Hanya saja mereka tidak satu sekolah saat di _middle school _dan baru reuni kembali saat di _high school. _Jadi jangan kaget jika Sehun tahu tentang Jongin luar dalam.

"Aku sedang bingung, Hun," ujar Jongin dengan suara lirih. "Aku sepertinya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang lima tahun lalu aku rasakan."

Sehun mengernyit. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Jongin. Jari telunjuknya menempel di dagu runcingnya. Berpikir keras. "Sesuatu yang kau rasakan lima tahun lalu?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk. Seolah mendapat pencerahan, mata Sehun membulat secara mendadak. "Maksudmu? Kau jatuh cinta lagi?" ia tiba-tiba teringat saat Jongin mulai jatuh hati pada Krystal lima tahun silam. Tentu Sehun juga mengenal Krystal, dan ia tahu tentang perasaan Jongin yang satu itu.

Kembali Jongin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tapi wajar kalau kau merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Krystal belum lama ini kembali ke Korea, 'kan? Perasaanmu padanya pasti semakin dalam karena kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada Krystal seperti lima tahun yang lalu, 'kan?" Sehun bicara lagi.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku, Hun," bantahnya. "Maksudku, aku bukan jatuh cinta pada Krystal. Aku...aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada gadis lain."

Terlihat sekali bahwa Sehun terkejut usai mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Pada siapa kau jatuh cinta kali ini?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Belakangan ini aku dan gadis itu sering bersama. Aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh di dadaku saat aku berada di dekatnya. Saat aku berdekatan dengannya, rasanya sungguh nyaman. Aku juga tak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Aku selalu memikirkan dirinya saat ia tak ada di dekatku."

_BRAK. _Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggebrak meja tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Tidak salah lagi, Kim Jongin!" ia menatap wajah Jongin dengan serius. "Kau-jatuh-cinta," lanjutnya penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Jongin sedikit terkejut karena sahabatnya mendadak menggebrak meja. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia justru menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja yang tadi digebrak oleh Sehun. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin mencintai orang lain saat aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan, aku pun masih mencintai Krystal."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali melihat sahabatnya tampak frustasi. "Kau tidak boleh serakah," pria berkulit itu mulai memberi nasehat. "Kau hanya boleh memilih salah satu dari mereka."

Jongin tak berniat membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia bahkan kini memejamkan mata seraya satu tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Tapi..memangnya siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin sejenak diam untuk berpikir, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbicara setelah sekali menghela nafas panjang. "Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

.

_BRAK_

.

Kembali terdengar suara keras di ruang kelas yang kosong itu. Bukan. Kali ini bukan suara meja yang digebrak oleh Sehun, tapi kali ini adalah suara benda terjatuh.

Saking kerasnya suara yang menggema di kelas itu, Jongin sampai bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan langsung membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah _shock._

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin hanya bisa berbisik lirih.

Iya. Orang yang baru saja menciptakan suara keras di ruangan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru saja dari ruangan Prof. Kang. Perlu diketahui bahwa selama beberapa minggu ini ia dihukum oleh Prof. Kang karena ia sempat membolos.

Tadi Kyungsoo menjatuhkan empat buku tebal karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Empat buku tebal yang jatuh itu tentu saja menghasilkan suara yang keras karena masing-masing buku memiliki tebal 200 halaman.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sama-sama sulit untuk diartikan. Sedangkan Sehun malah memandang dua orang itu secara bergantian. Ia sebenarnya merasakan atmosfer yang kurang mengenakkan, tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kabur dari situasi itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memungut empat buku tebalnya, lalu segera berlari menjauh dari ruang kelas.

Jongin dan Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jongin-_ah, _kenapa kau diam saja?" Sehun akhirnya membuka suara. Jongin hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah? Cepat kejar dia! Beri ia penjelasan!" kembali Sehun berbicara.

Mata Jongin tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberi penjelasan apa padanya."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan putih menggunung di lantai sebuah kamar. Gumpalan itu semakin banyak jumlahnya dari menit ke menit.

Di kamar itu juga terdengar suara isakan yang menyayat hati. Siapa yang menangis? Jawabannya adalah...Do Kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang membuat bungsu keluarga Do itu menangis sejak ia pulang kuliah dengan menggunakan taksi. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dengan Sehun. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa air mata terus mengalir dari mata beningnya yang kini terlihat sayu.

"Hiks..kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Padahal ia tak menyakitiku, tapi kenapa aku menangis? Hiks.." Kyungsoo mengoceh tak jelas sembari memukul-mukul dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. "Apa ini...apa ini gara-gara aku tahu bahwa perasaan Jongin padaku hanyalah sebuah kesalahan? Hiks.." gadis itu mengoceh lagi.

Mata sembab Kyungsoo menerawang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Sebenarnya, ia merasa bahagia setelah mengetahui bahwa Jongin jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sedih. Ia merasa sedih karena ia tahu bahwa ia dan Jongin tak akan bisa bersama. Jongin adalah milik Krystal, dan ia hanyalah orang ketiga. Berdasarkan drama-drama picisan yang sering Kyungsoo lihat, orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan adalah tokoh antagonis. Dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa tokoh antagonis tak akan pernah menang.

Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo sedih membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang akan kalah? Apa Kyungsoo juga jatuh cinta pada Jongin?

Kyungsoo sendiri bukan seseorang yang _expert _di bidang cinta. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman bersama Jongin, dan rasanya tak rela jika harus kehilangan Jongin. Kyungsoo suka senyum Jongin. Kyungsoo suka suara tawa Jongin. Kyungsoo menyukai segalanya dari Jongin. Hingga ia ingin selalu membuat Jongin tertawa dan bahagia selamanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia dan Jongin 'bermain api' di belakang Krystal. Krystal selalu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo juga menganggap Krystal seperti adiknya sendiri. Lalu, kakak macam apa yang tega menyakiti hati adiknya? Kakak macam apa yang tega merebut kekasih adiknya?

Semua itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedih. Semua itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Andai ia lebih dulu mengenal Jongin. Iya, hanya andai. Karena waktu tak mungkin dapat diputar ke belakang.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Tak terasa, waktu satu minggu sudah berlalu. Dalam waktu satu minggu itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling menghindar. Mereka saling menjaga jarak. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi satu hal yang jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo terlihat duduk santai di dalam kamarnya. Ia baru ada jadwal kuliah nanti siang sehingga ia bisa bersantai dulu sekarang.

Tangan kanan gadis itu memegang sebuah ponsel hitam yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya. Ia mengobrol dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Wajahnya tampak tak segar dan tak bersemangat.

"Aku baru akan kuliah nanti siang, _oppa. _Bagaimana New York? Disana sekarang masih petang ya?"

_"New York menyenangkan! Kau harus mengunjungiku disini saat kuliahmu libur. Dan ya, disini __masih petang. Aku nanti akan makan malam bersama Krystal."_

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar nama 'Krystal' disebutkan oleh Minho. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada Jongin karena hal itu.

"_Oppa _sering bertemu dengan Krystal disana?"

_"Ya. Bahkan setiap hari kami selalu bertemu. Kau tahu? _Dorm_ yang aku tempati sangat dekat dengan rumah Krystal. Jadinya kami sering bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu."_

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Minho tak akan melihat senyumnya. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, _oppa. _Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Tak terdengar balasan dari ujung telepon. Membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Ia bahkan mengecek layar ponselnya untuk memastikan. Tapi ternyata _line _telepon mereka masih terhubung.

"_Oppa, _kau masih disana?"

_"Oh? Ya, Soo. Aku masih disini. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."_

"Apa yang _oppa _pikirkan?"

"_Mungkin nasehatmu yang tadi sudah terlambat, Soo. Aku...aku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Krystal. Bahkan sudah sangat lama perasaan itu ada di hatiku._"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Bahkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel pun bergetar karena terlalu kaget.

"Tapi, _oppa. _Krystal sudah memiliki kekasih," Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bicara se-normal mungkin. Berharap suaranya tak bergetar saat bicara.

_"Kyungsoo-_ya_, tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Tidak ada yang boleh menyalahkan perasaan cinta. Yang salah itu adalah jika aku berusaha merebut Krystal dari Jongin. Itu baru bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Selama aku tak melakukannya, berarti rasa cintaku pada Krystal adalah sesuatu yang diperbolehkan. Bukan sebuah kesalahan."_

"Apa benar boleh seperti itu?"

_"Tentu saja. Itu adalah prinsipku selama ini. Jangan menyalahkan perasaan cinta__, karena cinta itu tumbuh secara alami di dalam hati kita. Untuk apa kita menyalahkan perasaan yang suci seperti itu?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan sang kakak.

_"Kyungsoo-_ya. _Jika kelak kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, kau tak boleh menyalahkan perasaanmu itu. Kau harus mensyukurinya. Apalagi jika itu adalah cinta pertamamu. Seperti keadaanku sekarang. Aku bersyukur karena cinta pertamaku adalah Krystal. Tak peduli bagaimana kondisi kami sekarang. Ah~ aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Aku tutup teleponnya ya? Aku harus menjemput Krystal. Sampai jumpa, Soo. _Saranghae_~"_

Pip

"_Nado saranghae, _Minho _oppa," _Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Minho setelah _line _teleponnya terputus.

Kyungsoo merenung. Apa benar bahwa perasaan cintanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah? Sama seperti cinta Minho, cinta Kyungsoo juga merupakan cinta pertama.

Kyungsoo merasa belum puas setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan kakak keduanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghubungi kakak pertamanya yang saat ini ada _job _di Jepang. Dan berhasil. Luhan langsung menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

_"Halo?" _suara Luhan mengalun merdu di ujung telepon.

"Hai, _oppa. _Apa _oppa _sedang sibuk?"

"Anniya, oppa _tidak sedang sibuk. _Oppa_ baru selesai sarapan. _Waeyo, _Soo? Kau merindukan _oppa? _Padahal _oppa _baru dua hari berada di Jepang."_

_"Ne. _Aku merindukan _oppa,"_

_"Aku tahu kau selalu merindukanku. Haha. Tapi aku yakin kau menelepon bukan hanya untuk itu. Ada apa, hm? Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin sudah membaik?"_

Kyungsoo diam. Ia memang sudah menceritakan pada Luhan tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin yang belakangan ini renggang. Tapi ia tak menceritakan apa penyebabnya. Ia merasa belum siap untuk bercerita.

Kyungsoo hanya bercerita pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin bercerita pada Minho karena ia tahu Minho akan khawatir disana.

"Hubungan kami masih belum ada perubahan, _oppa."_

Di ujung telepon, Luhan terdengar menghela nafas. "_Apa_ _kau_ _masih_ _belum_ _siap_ _untuk_ _menceritakan_ _hal_ _yang_ _sebenarnya_ _pada_ oppa?"

"Aku...aku sudah siap. Aku ingin bercerita pada, _oppa."_

_"Baiklah. _Oppa _akan mendengarkan.."_

"Sebenarnya, satu minggu yang lalu terjadi sesuatu, _oppa. _Aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan Jongin dengan temannya. Aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari awal, tapi aku tahu pembicaraan akhir mereka."

_"Apa yang mereka bicarakan di akhir, Soo?"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya baik-baik. "Jongin mengaku pada temannya bahwa...bahwa ia mencintaiku, _oppa."_

Diam. Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Oppa, _kau masih mendengarku?"

_"Ya, Soo. Aku masih mendengarmu. Hah~ ternyata benar dugaanku. Antara kau dan Jongin pasti akan ada cinta."_

"Apa maksud _oppa? Oppa _sudah memprediksi semuanya?"

_"Bukan prediksi, Soo. Itu hanya _feeling-_ku saja. Kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku dulu? Perkataanku tentang kau yang cocok dengan Jongin?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Luhan tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku ingat itu, _oppa. _Tapi, bukankah cinta Jongin padaku adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

_"Kesalahan? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

"Itu karena Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, dan tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta padaku."

_"Jika kau menganggap cinta Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka itu artinya kau menyalahkan Tuhan, Soo. Tuhan yang merencanakan pertemuanmu dengan Jongin. Tuhan pula yang memberikan rasa cinta di hati Jongin untukmu. Rasa cinta yang juga ada di hatimu."_

Kyungsoo tersentak. "A-apa maksud _oppa? _Ra-rasa cinta di hatiku?"

_"Ya. Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin. Apa kau juga menyalahkan perasaanmu itu?"_

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang diam.

_"Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam cinta, sayang. Kau hanya bisa menerima perasaanmu. Mungkin saat ini Jongin memang memiliki kekasih, tapi kau tak tahu takdir Jongin yang sebenarnya. Kau tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi jodoh Jongin. Jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan cinta yang ada di hati kalian."_

Ternyata sama. Ternyata inti dari perkataan Minho dan Luhan sama. Cinta tidak pernah salah.

Setelah mengucapkan kata '_gomawo' _pada Luhan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutus _line _teleponnya.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Jongin karena satu minggu ini ia sudah bersikap acuh pada Jongin. Ia berharap hubungannya dengan Jongin bisa membaik seperti sedia kala. Ia akan menjalani semuanya secara alami. Biarkan cinta yang menuntun langkah kakinya. Biarkan cinta yang menunjukkan pelabuhan terakhirnya. Dan jika pelabuhan terakhirnya itu bukan Jongin, maka Kyungsoo berharap ia masih bisa bersahabat dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak akan merebut Jongin dari Krystal. Seperti kata Minho, ia hanya akan mensyukuri perasaan yang hadir di hatinya tanpa harus memisahkan sepasang kekasih itu.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Di tangan kanannya sudah menggantung sebuah kunci mobil. Ya. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menyetir mobil dan sudah biasa pergi-pergi dengan mobilnya. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Jongin untuk meminta maaf. Ia belum pernah kesana sebelumnya, tapi ia punya alamat rumah Jongin sehingga itu tak jadi masalah.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo mendadak terhenti saat melihat sang ibu berdiri dengan gugup di ruang keluarga. Ponsel putih menempel di telinga kirinya. Sepertinya sedang ada pembicaraan serius dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo begitu penasaran melihatnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menguping. Ia sedikit menyembunyikan diri di balik lemari agar tak terlihat.

"Kita tidak bisa seenaknya membuat keputusan, _yeobo," _suara Taehee terdengar. Rupanya ibu Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ayah Kyungsoo.

_"Tapi Kyungsoo sudah cukup dewasa. Aku hanya ingin ia mendapat pendamping hidup yang tepat, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada pria yang benar-benar tertarik padanya dan mencintainya."_

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak ingin Kyungsoo tersiksa karena perjodohan yang kau rencanakan itu. Bisa saja ia tak menyetujuinya."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Jadi dari tadi Taehee dan Jihoon membicarakan Kyungsoo? Lalu apa itu tadi? Perjodohan? Apa ia akan dijodohkan? Tapi dengan siapa?

_"Ia sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol. Ia pasti akan setuju. Lagipula keluarga Park juga sudah setuju."_

"Aku tahu Chanyeol adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sejak dulu, tapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Kyungsoo jadi semakin kaget. Apa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol?

"Dan lagi, apa Chanyeol akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa...bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang telah menjalani operasi kelamin sehingga sekarang berubah menjadi wanita? Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo tetap tak memiliki rahim sehingga ia tak akan bisa hamil."

.

_TRAK_

.

Kunci mobil Kyungsoo terjatuh begitu saja karena gadis itu sangat terkejut.

Mendengar ada suara benda jatuh, Taehee membalikkan badannya. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock._

Buru-buru Taehee memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. "_Cha-chagiya, _kau...kau mendengar semuanya?" tanyanya. Dua tangannya memegang kuat dua bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat.

"Apa maksud ucapan _eomma _tadi? Aku adalah laki-laki yang telah menjalani operasi kelamin? Aku sebenarnya bukan seorang wanita? Jelaskan padaku, _eomma!"_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**New chapter~ aku update-nya agak siangan nih. perasaanku masih belum membaik sampai sekarang. masih sedih banget. jadi mohon maaf kalo FF ini mengecewakan :(**

**Makasih yang udah sempet meninggalkan komentar:**

**me1214, loveHEENJABUJA, sfsclouds, Kim Leera, rossadilla17, oneheartforsuju, SiWonnie407mine, sehunpou, ArraHyeri2, yixingcom, kaisookiddie, Guest, LuXiaoLu**

**aku yakin para exostan sekarang lagi sedih banget ya? apalagi semalem exo dapet cobaan baru. yaah~ yang sabar aja ya semuanya :)**

**oh iya. chapter depan FF ini bakal lebih terasa hurt-nya. aku masih belum tau FF ini akan berakhir di chapter berapa. yang jelas, aku bakal usahain buat update tiap hari.**

**review again, please? review kalian itu penyemangat buat aku. hehe^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Liar

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 7:**

**Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui tentang semuanya, tapi Jongin juga tahu tentang rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan rapat-rapat. Tapi, kenapa pada akhirnya Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pembohong?**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_"Apa maksud ucapan eomma tadi? Aku adalah laki-laki yang telah menjalani operasi kelamin? Aku sebenarnya bukan seorang wanita? Jelaskan padaku, eomma!"_

**..**

**CHAPTER 7**

**- Liar -**

**..**

* * *

Nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar meninggi di akhir kalimatnya. Air mata bersiap meluncur turun dari mata bulatnya.

Taehee kini mulai meneteskan air mata. Tangannya yang tadi memegang bahu Kyungsoo kini terjatuh di dua sisi tubuhnya. Ia pun kini tak berani menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berkilat tajam.

"Jawab aku, _eomma!" _kembali Kyungsoo membentak sang ibu. Membuat air mata Taehee semakin mengalir deras.

Kaki Taehee terasa lemas hingga dua kaki itu akhirnya ambruk. Taehee terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. "Hiks..ma-maafkan _eomma _dan _appa, _sayang. Ka-kami benar-benar bersalah. Hiks.._jeongmal mianhae.."_

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo tetap terlihat nanar. Tak ada niatan untuk meraih tubuh sang ibu dan mengajaknya bangkit. Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal, dan air mata mulai turun dengan deras di pipinya. "Kenapa...kenapa kalian tega melakukannya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hiks, kami...kami hanya ingin memiliki anak perempuan, Soo. Maaf karena kami sangat egois. Maaf, Soo. Maafkan kami..hiks," Taehee benar-benar menangis. Ia bahkan bersujud di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyeringai mendengar penjelasan ibunya. "Kalian sungguh egois," desisnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia memungut kunci mobilnya yang sempat terjatuh, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehee yang terus memanggil namanya.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Pada waktu yang sama namun pada _setting _tempat yang berbeda, kita bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Pria tampan nan _sexy _itu sedari tadi hanya berguling-guling tak jelas di atas ranjangnya. Ia galau. Ya. Benar-benar galau. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia hanya bergerak _random _seperti itu.

Sudah satu minggu Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo, tapi perasaannya terhadap gadis itu sama sekali tak berkurang, dan justru semakin bertambah. Sebenarnya Jongin tak bermaksud menghindari gadis Do itu. Hanya saja, Jongin masih belum siap untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Kyungsoo terkait dengan perasaannya. Padahal, Sehun sudah berulang kali memaksa Jongin untuk menemui Kyungsoo, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin bersikap layaknya seorang pengecut yang menyerah sebelum berperang.

Tapi Jongin bukan pengecut. Ia hanya seorang pemikir. Seorang pemikir yang memikirkan dengan sangat mengenai perasaannya. Padahal, cinta itu tak ada logika, 'kan? Harusnya perasaan itu tak perlu dipikirkan. Hanya perlu dipahami dan dirasakan dengan seksama.

Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo. Ya. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman manis Kyungsoo, tatapan mata polos Kyungsoo, suara merdu Kyungsoo, dan semua tentang Kyungsoo. Semua tentang Kyungsoo itu selalu membuatnya tenang. Hingga kini ia merasa risau karena sudah cukup lama tak melihat Kyungsoo dan segala keindahannya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, lama-lama bayangan Krystal tersingkir dari hatinya. Lama-lama perasaannya pada Krystal luntur tak berbekas. Lama-lama hatinya penuh akan sosok Do Kyungsoo. Lama-lama Jongin sadar bahwa ia tak perlu berpikir, tapi ia hanya perlu membiarkan hatinya untuk memahami dan merasakan.

Jongin kini sadar. Kini ia sadar bahwa hatinya telah memilih Kyungsoo. Cintanya pada Kyungsoo lebih besar dari cintanya pada Krystal. Hal itu tak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

Setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang dan hembusan perlahan dari mulut, Jongin membuat satu keputusan besar. Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian men-_dial _sebuah nomor. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai panggilan teleponnya itu terjawab.

Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian berkata. "Krys, sekarang aku akan berangkat ke New York. Aku besok akan sampai disana. Temui aku."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk menangis sesenggukkan semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo, Taehee akhirnya bangkit untuk meraih ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Luhan. Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan suaminya karena ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu akan ikut _stress _jika mengetahui masalah Kyungsoo tadi. Jadi, ia akan menunggu suaminya pulang, lalu baru ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

Taehee juga tak ingin menghubungi Minho lebih dulu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi putra keduanya itu. Ia yakin Minho akan langsung panik, bahkan nekat pulang begitu tahu adik kesayangannya kabur dari rumah.

"Luhan-_ah.." _sapa Taehee dengan suara serak begitu panggilannya dijawab oleh Luhan.

"Ne, eomma. Waeyo? _Suara _eomma_ terdengar serak. Apa _eomma _baik-baik saja?"_

Taehee menggeleng, kemudian satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir dari mata sembabnya. "_Eomma_ tidak baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya. Ia...ia sekarang pergi dari rumah. _Eomma _bingung harus melakukan apa. Hiks.." kembali suara isakan terdengar.

"MWO? _Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Anak itu pasti sangat _shock, eomma. _Ditambah lagi, belakangan ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk."_

"Kyungsoo tadi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _eomma _dengan _appa-_mu. _Eomma _benar-benar bingung, sayang. Kapan kau pulang? Kau harus membantu _eomma _menemukan Kyungsoo jika sampai malam ini ia tak pulang ke rumah. Hiks.."

"_Aku_ _akan_ _pulang_ _besok_, eomma. _Dan pasti aku akan membantu menemukan Kyungsoo. _Appa _sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"_

"_Eomma _belum memberitahu _appa-_mu. Tadi _eomma _langsung memutus _line _telepon dengan _appa-_mu karena tahu Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya."

_"Ya sudah. _Eomma _jangan panik. Aku yakin Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya _eomma _istirahat saja sekarang."_

"_Geurae, eomma _percaya padamu. _Gomawo, _Luhan-_ah."_

Pip

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jam demi jam berganti, hingga akhirnya esok hari menyapa. Seorang pria tampan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari sebuah _airport _di New York. Ia tak membawa koper, tapi hanya membawa sebuah ransel hitam ukuran sedang yang menggantung di punggungnya.

Pria itu tak butuh taksi untuk membawanya pergi karena pria itu sudah ada janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu di _cafe _yang letaknya dekat dengan _airport._

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk menemukan _cafe _yang ia maksud. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _cafe, _selanjutnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _cafe _untuk mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Begitu menemukan orang itu, si pria segera berjalan mendekati tempat orang itu duduk.

"Hey, Jongin! Ternyata kau benar-benar datang!" seorang gadis menyapa si pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin tadi.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi si gadis. "Rupanya kau mengajak Minho _hyung, _Krys?"

Krystal —si gadis- tersenyum canggung. "Ehm..sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Makanya kami datang bersama," Krystal berucap dengan kikuk. Ia tampak gelisah dan tak tenang.

"Baiklah.." Jongin kembali bersuara. "Sepertinya kalian dulu saja yang berbicara. Menurutku, kalian berdua terlalu gelisah dan tak tenang saat ini," imbuhnya seraya menatap Krystal dan Minho bergantian.

Minho tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang sangat pengertian, Jongin-_ah," _ujarnya. "Benar kami boleh bicara lebih dulu?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku saja yang bicara, _oppa," _tiba-tiba Krystal menyela Minho yang baru saja akan membuka mulutnya. Minho menatap Krystal dalam, lalu mengangguk. "Jongin-_ah, _tadi malam aku pergi makan malam bersama Minho _oppa. _Dan tadi malam pula aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti maksud Krystal. "Apa maksudmu, Krys?"

Lagi-lagi Krystal bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia melirik Minho, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hal itu membuat Krystal mendapat keberanian untuk bicara. "Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Minho _oppa. _Maafkan aku, Jongin-_ah. _Aku jatuh cinta pada Minho _oppa, _dan aku memilih untuk bersama Minho _oppa. _Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Krystal tegas. Minho menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Krystal. Memberikan kekuatan untuk gadis itu.

Jongin sempat membulatkan matanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terkejut. Mungkin ia memang sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

Kepala Jongin menoleh ke arah Minho. "Kau...juga mencintai Krystal, _hyung?" _tanyanya.

Minho mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku mencintainya, Jongin-_ah. _Tapi sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud merebut Krystal darimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika akhirnya jadi seperti ini."

Minho menunggu balasan kalimat dari Jongin, tapi ia justru melihat Jongin tersenyum manis. "Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Korea juga karena ingin mengakui perasaanku," Jongin lagi-lagi menatap Krystal dan Minho bergantian. "Aku...aku juga jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Maafkan aku, Krys," lanjutnya seraya menatap Krystal dalam-dalam.

Krystal dan Minho sama-sama terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Minho kembali bicara. "Aku sepertinya tahu siapa gadis yang mencuri hatimu itu," Krystal dan Jongin sontak menoleh pada Minho yang baru saja bicara. "Kau...mencintai adikku, 'kan?" tanya Minho. Membuat Jongin dan Krystal sama-sama kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, _hyung?" _tanya Jongin. Ia terlalu kaget hingga suaranya terbata.

Minho tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah menduga jika akhirnya akan seperti ini," jawabnya. "Tapi, Jongin. Kau harus mengetahui rahasia Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sebelum kau memutuskan untuk melabuhkan hatimu padanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal."

"Rahasia apa, _hyung? _Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

Minho memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Jongin intens. "Aku tahu kau belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo. Dan setelah kau mengetahui rahasia Kyungsoo, kau punya dua pilihan," ekspresi wajah Minho terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Jongin merasa sangat gugup. "Pilihan pertama, kau memaafkan Kyungsoo, dan kau boleh mempertahankan perasaanmu lalu hidup bersama Kyungsoo selamanya. Menerima segala kekurangannya," Minho kembali memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Dan pilihan kedua, kau boleh marah, kau boleh membenci Kyungsoo, dan kau boleh lari. Lari dan melupakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Larilah jika kau tak bisa menerima kekurangan Kyungsoo," pungkas Minho.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Situasi ini benar-benar menegangkan. "Se-sebenarnya, apa rahasia Kyungsoo, _hyung? _Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Lagi-lagi Minho memejamkan matanya. Kali ini lebih lama. Bahkan ia tetap memejamkan matanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu..."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Suara deburan ombak memecah keheningan malam. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan setiap helai dedaunan di tepi pantai itu. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang di langit yang tampak hitam. Bintang-bintang itu tak terhalang awan kelabu yang menggelapkan sang langit. Menghadirkan secercah cahaya diantara suramnya malam ini.

Suasana di tempat itu terasa tenang. Tak ada suara bising kendaraan maupun aktivitas pabrik. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang mendominasi. Ombak pecah di bibir pantai, menyisakan riak yang berduyun kembali ke laut lepas dengan pelan.

Sepasang kaki kurus terlihat menapak pada riak-riak bekas pecah gelombang. Kaki kurus tanpa alas itu menantang dinginnya air laut. Pemilik kaki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya menari-nari tertiup angin. Cantik. Pemandangan itu sungguh cantik.

Tapi sayang, hati orang itu terlalu suram untuk menyadari kecantikannya. Ia sama sekali tak tersenyum pada bintang yang berkedip genit padanya. Ia sama sekali tak tertawa saat debur ombak melantunkan lelucon pesisir. Dan ia sama sekali tak bertepuk tangan saat hembusan angin menyanyikan lagu malam. Orang itu...terlalu suram.

Tangan kanan orang itu terangkat. Ibu jari, beserta jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berpadu untuk memegang sebuah benda dengan dua ujung runcing. Sebuah benda yang bekerja berdasarkan prinsip pengungkit. Gunting. Ya. Benda itu akrab disebut demikian.

Tangan kiri orang itu meraih helaian rambutnya yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya yang memegang gunting mendekati helaian rambut itu. _Kres. _Satu suara terdengar sangat lirih. Kalah dari suara deburan ombak yang begitu keras. Suara itu adalah suara rambut yang terpotong oleh gunting.

_Kres kres kres_

Bertubi-tubi suara itu terdengar. Seiring dengan helai demi helai rambut hitam yang jatuh menerpa pasir pantai.

_Untuk apa aku tampil sempurna jika sesungguhnya aku jauh dari kata sempurna?_

_Untuk apa aku mencintai dan dicintai jika buah dari cinta itu tak bisa tercipta dari tubuhku?_

_Untuk apa aku bertahan dengan segala kepalsuan ragawi jika sebenarnya kodratku berbeda?_

_Mungkin, ini adalah saatnya. Saat dimana aku harus mengembalikan takdirku._

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Di tempat yang berbeda...

Sepasang mata tajam menatap kosong jalanan Kota New York. Mata yang biasanya penuh kharisma itu tampak nanar bagai tak bernyawa. Suara riuh kendaraan di siang hari ini sama sekali tak mengusik lamunannya

Banyak pasang mata menatapnya heran. Pria itu hanya berdiri di tepi jalan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Mungkin hanya dadanya saja yang bergerak naik-turun mengambil oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida.

Tapi apa pedulinya pada mata-mata yang menatap nyalang padanya? Apa pedulinya pada suara berisik mobil-mobil yang seolah mengejeknya? Apa pula pedulinya pada langit yang mulai gelap, juga pada tetes demi tetes air langit yang turun membasahi jaket coklatnya?

Tidak ada hal yang ia pedulikan. Telinganya terlalu tuli untuk mendengar suara-suara tetes air langit yang bergesekan dengan genteng dan seng. Matanya terlalu buta untuk melihat para pejalan kaki berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Mulutnya terlalu bisu untuk berteriak menyuarakan tangisan hatinya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa maksudnya menengadahkan kepalanya menantang serbuan cairan bening itu? Apa ia bermaksud menantang Tuhan yang menulis buku takdir rumit untuknya? Apa ia bermaksud protes pada pemilik alam semesta itu?

_"Jongin, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu...ia...ia tidak terlahir sebagai wanita. Ia...ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang menjalani operasi kelamin hingga fisiknya sekarang berubah."_

Kalimat itu seperti meraung di dalam pikirannya. Kalimat yang langsung menyulut emosinya dengan telak.

_"Apa? Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo menipuku? Kyungsoo mendekatiku untuk mempermainkanku? Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria? Begitu? Kalian semua pasti bersekongkol? Iya 'kan? Brengsek kalian!"_

_"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak seperti itu. Kyungsoo sendiri tid—"_

_"CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!"_

Mata itu terpejam rapat mengingat semua potongan percakapan yang baru terjadi belasan menit lalu. Ia memilih untuk pergi tanpa mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari lawan bicaranya. Ia memilih untuk memotong perkataan itu. Memilih untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia tak sanggup...ia tak sanggup menerima semuanya. Ia marah. Benar. Ia sangat marah karena merasa telah dibohongi. Dan mirisnya, orang yang membohonginya itu adalah orang yang ia kasihi. Orang yang ia cintai.

_Tuhan, kenapa Engkau mempertemukanku dengannya jika akhirnya aku harus lari menjauh darinya?_

_Tuhan, apa aku menjadi pendosa besar karena telah jatuh cinta pada sosok ubahan tangan manusia?_

_Tuhan, kenapa Engkau mempertemukanku dengan cinta baru jika akhirnya cinta itu hanya akan menjadi sejarah?_

_Tuhan, apa aku harus mencari jalan takdir lain dan melupakan seluruh kisah rumit menyesakkan ini?_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"APA? Jadi Kyungsoo belum juga pulang?" baru saja Luhan memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya, tapi ia sudah berteriak nyaring.

Taehee mengangguk. "Ini sudah 24 jam.."

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui rahasianya. Ia menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati dan terluka seperti saat ini. Sebagai seorang ayah, seharusnya ia bisa menerima putranya apa adanya. Bukan malah mengubah takdir dan memasukkan putranya itu dalam jurang kesengsaraan. Ayah macam apa yang bertindak keji seperti itu?

"Ini semua salahku.." Jihoon bersuara lemah. "Aku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku hanya ayah yang tak berguna."

Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi adik kesayangannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo itu 'mantan' laki-laki, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo terbiasa dilindungi dan dimanja. Kyungsoo itu lemah. Dan Luhan takut apabila terjadi hal yang buruk pada sang adik.

"Kyungsoo belum pernah pergi jauh selama ini. Ia hanya tahu Seoul. Jadi, sebaiknya kita mencari di seluruh Seoul," Luhan akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju denganmu," Jihoon menolak usulan putra sulungnya. "Seseorang yang nekat bisa saja pergi kemanapun tanpa batasan. Kita akan mencari di seluruh Korea. Aku akan mulai menyebar anak buahku hari ini."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Genap lima hari Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah. Segala usaha untuk mencari gadis itu telah ditempuh. Keluarga Do sudah melapor pada polisi, juga menyewa seorang detektif mahal untuk melacak kepergian Kyungsoo. Anak buah Jihoon juga sudah disebar ke seluruh Seoul. Tapi sayang semua itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Minho sudah tahu tentang kondisi sang adik. Ia terus-menerus menangis di New York. Beruntungnya ia karena memiliki Krystal di sampingnya. Gadis itu terus mendekap dan menguatkan Minho. Memberi semangat dan kasih sayang yang berlebih agar kekasih barunya itu tetap tegar.

Minho sebenarnya sudah merasa kalut sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat Jongin datang ke New York. Saat itu Minho ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin karena ia merasa Jongin berhak mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, sebelum Minho selesai menjelaskan semuanya, Jongin terlanjur marah dan salah paham. Jongin mengira bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja menipunya. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan _cafe. _Minho tak mampu mengejar langkah seribu Jongin meskipun ia seorang atlet dan biasa berlari. Rupanya kecepatan lari seorang pria yang sedang galau itu sulit untuk ditandingi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin, genap lima hari pula Jongin kembali dari New York. Jongin memang kembali dari New York, tapi ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya yang ada di Seoul. Ia justru pergi ke Busan. Memesan satu kamar di sebuah hotel bintang empat, dan menetap disana selama lima hari.

Jongin kalut. Ya. Ia sangat kalut. Ia sangat merasa dibohongi dan dibodohi habis-habisan. Masih mending kalau kebohongan itu hanya seperti kebohongan-kebohongan dalam drama melankolis yang sering Jongin tonton. Si gadis pemeran utama berbohong dengan bertingkah seolah ia anak orang kaya tapi sebenarnya ia adalah si miskin. Atau kebohongan semacam ini. Si gadis berpura-pura _single _dan sengaja mendekati seorang pria tampan nan kaya, tapi sebenarnya gadis itu sudah punya kekasih.

Bagi Jongin, kebohongan semacam itu lebih bisa ditoleransi daripada kebohongan menyangkut jenis kelamin. Jongin merasa telah menjadi seoang _gay _gara-gara jatuh cinta pada seorang 'mantan' pria. Dan itu semua adalah kesalahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu pembohong! —menurut Jongin-.

Siang ini Jongin berjalan dengan gaya galau. Ia baru saja keluar dari hotel yang ditempatinya, dan sekarang sedang berjalan tanpa arah. Langkah panjang pria muda itu terhenti di depan sebuah _cafe. _Sebuah _cafe _yang di depannya terdapat papan besar dengan tulisan "_Grand Opening of Paradise Cafe! Special discount up to 50%! Just come in!"_

Entah kenapa _cafe _itu terasa menarik bagi Jongin. Mungkin karena desain _cafe _itu yang terasa mendamaikan. Surga selama ini dianggap sebagai tempat yang damai dan indah. Dan Jongin rasa pemilik _cafe _baru itu tidak berlebihan saat memilih nama. _Cafe _itu indah dan terlihat damai.

Kaki Jongin perlahan bergerak memasuki _cafe _berukuran sedang itu. Begitu ia membuka pintu kaca _cafe _seiring dengan bunyi _klining _khas lonceng, Jongin langsung disuguhi pemandangan awan-awan buatan di atas kepalanya. Ia tak tahu awan-awan itu terbuat dari apa, tapi warna putih dari awan itu menenangkan hati Jongin. Membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil.

Mata Jongin mengelilingi seluruh area _cafe. Cafe _itu didominasi oleh warna biru muda dan putih. Interiornya sungguh indah dan menghadirkan kesan damai. Meja-meja bundar dikelilingi oleh beberapa kursi, warna seluruhnya adalah putih. Lalu ada juga beberapa gambar istana penuh bunga dan juga _cartoon _malaikat yang menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Sungguh seperti di surga.

Jongin memilih sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kaca besar. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ingin duduk. Pasalnya, di jendela kaca itu menggantung beberapa ornamen boneka malaikat yang sangat lucu.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh satu boneka yang cukup dikenal oleh khalayak ramai. Boneka malaikat yang membawa busur dan anak panah. Tak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah boneka _cupid._

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat boneka itu. "Hai, _cupid-nim. _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Sekarang kau merasa senang, huh?" Jongin mulai bicara satu arah dengan sang boneka. "Kau senang karena sudah memanah hatiku dan hati seseorang secara bersamaan, hingga aku jatuh cinta pada orang itu?"

Jongin akhirnya diam, tapi ia masih terus mengamati boneka sang _cupid _yang sedang tersenyum lembut itu. Ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap bingung padanya.

"Tuan?" suara pelayan itu mengejutkan Jongin. Ia sedikit berjengit mendengar suara pelayan yang sedikit berat dan dalam itu. Sedikit berat dan dalam, tapi kesannya suara itu dibuat-buat. Bukan suara asli.

Perlahan Jongin membalik badannya untuk menatap wajah pelayan yang tadi memanggilnya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba seperti terkena _heart attack _begitu berhasil melihat wajah sang pelayan. Wajah itu...

.

.

.

...tampak _familiar _di matanya.

Mata Jongin beralih dari wajah si pelayan yang juga tampak kaget dan membeku. Ia menyusuri pelayan itu dari ujung kaki. Pelayan itu memakai sepasang _pantofel_ hitam mengkilap. Lalu mata Jongin semakin naik dan mendapati sepasang kaki pelayan itu terbungkus oleh celana kain berwarna putih. Jongin kembali menggerakkan matanya ke atas, melihat tubuh pelayan itu terbungkus oleh kemeja biru muda yang terbalut oleh sebuah rompi berwarna putih. Kembali Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan wajah itu. Sejenak Jongin memperhatikan model rambut si pelayan. Pelayan itu memiliki rambut cepak khas pria. Ya. Pelayan itu seorang pria. Setidaknya itu yang tampak di mata Jongin. Tapi ternyata Jongin tak hanya melihat dengan matanya, ia juga melihat dengan hatinya, dan ia tahu siapa pelayan itu yang sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin berbisik lirih. Tapi pelayan itu mendengar bisikan Jongin dan tubuhnya berjengit.

Pandangan Jongin yang tadinya datar kini berangsur menjadi tajam. Semua ingatan Jongin tentang sosok Do Kyungsoo menyeruak. Semuanya. Termasuk tentang hal yang dianggap Jongin sebagai suatu kebohongan. Kebohongan yang merobek hati Jongin hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Mata tajam Jongin kini menatap telak pada mata bulat si pelayan —Kyungsoo-

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau..." ia mendesis dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "Kau puas karena sudah membohongiku? Berpura-pura menjadi seorang gadis, tapi ini dirimu yang asli, hah? Kau seorang pria yang berpura-pura sebagai wanita! Kau menjijikkan, Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin..."

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU! Dasar waria! Kau pikir aku tak bisa mengenalimu hanya karena kau memotong rambutmu menjadi pendek? Dasar manusia tak tahu diri!" suara Jongin melantun dengan sangat keras. Membuat seluruh pengunjung _cafe _baru itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya begitu menerima bentakan Jongin. Kakinya terasa lumpuh, hatinya sungguh perih, dan matanya memproduksi cairan bening secara melimpah. Kyungsoo menangis pilu. Menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah, sedangkan yang ditatap masih saja memberikan tatapan ekstra tajam padanya.

"Kau!" kembali Jongin bersuara. Kali ini dengan jari telunjuk kanannya yang mengacung di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Jangan berani muncul di hadapanku lagi! SELAMANYA!" setelah memberi 'pesan terakhir', Jongin pergi meninggalkan _cafe _itu dengan langkah kaki panjangnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya roboh. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat bagian dadanya yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk paku. Ia menangis pilu. Menghadirkan tatapan iba dari seluruh pengunjung _cafe. _Kenapa semuanya begitu sulit untuk dirinya? Ia hanya ingin memulai hidup barunya, tapi kenapa ia kembali dihadapkan pada cobaan berat?

Dan di saat Kyungsoo merasa hancur tak bersisa, seorang pria mengulurkan tangan kekarnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu...

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf banget ya telat update. hari ini sibuk ngejar-ngejar dosen buat minta tanda tangan.**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih support dan komentar :)**

**rossadilla17, loveHEENJABUJA, sfsclouds, sehunpou, oneheartforsuju, kaisookiddie, Desta Soo, LuXiaoLu, Hany Kwan, kaisoohunlovers, SiWonnie407mine, Kim Leera, meCa, Guest**

**chapter depan mungkin ada cast baru. dan semoga disini gak pada nge-bash Jongin gara2 dia terlalu emosional ya. dia cuma bingung dan shock. beri dia waktu :D**

**review again?**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 8:**

**Maaf. Pada akhirnya Jongin yang meminta maaf. Lalu, apakah Kyungsoo mau menerima permintaan maaf itu?**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_Dan di saat Kyungsoo merasa hancur tak bersisa, seorang pria mengulurkan tangan kekarnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu..._

**..**

**CHAPTER 8**

- **Sorry -**

**..**

* * *

"Hiks hiks..."

Suara tangis pilu masih saja terdengar di ruang khusus pegawai sebuah _cafe. _Isak tangis itu tak kunjung reda meskipun sudah terdengar lebih dari setengah jam.

Sesosok manusia bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut cepak adalah sosok yang menghasilkan suara tangis menyesakkan itu. Dua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya. Namun sayang, suara tangis itu tetap terdengar. Membuat sesosok pria tinggi di sampingnya merasa ingin menangis juga.

Tapi tidak. Pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan itu tak ingin menangis. Untuk apa tadi ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu si kecil bangkit jika pada akhirnya ia ikut terpuruk? Ia ada disana untuk menghibur dan memberi kekuatan, bukan malah membuat sosok mungil itu semakin lemah. Jadi, yang kini ia lakukan adalah mengusap lembut punggung sempit si sosok mungil. Ia tak bicara apapun. Atau mungkin, belum. Ia belum mau bicara. Ia masih memberi waktu untuk sosok kecil itu meluapkan emosinya.

"Hiks, _hyung..." _akhirnya si sosok kecil yang membuka suara. Menjauhkan dua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya yang sangat imut. Kini terlihatlah mata sembab sosok itu.

Si pria tinggi menghela nafas berat. "Kyungsoo, aku merasa aneh ketika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_hyung', _bisakah kau memanggilku dengan '_oppa' _saja? Seperti biasanya..."

"Tidak bisa, _hyung," _si sosok mungil —Kyungsoo- menggeleng lemah. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku ingin kembali ke jalan takdirku yang sebenarnya?"

Pria tinggi berbalut kemeja putih itu hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo sendu. "Tapi, Soo. Jalan takdirmu yang sebenarnya sudah lama berubah. Seharusnya kau jalani kehidupanmu sebagai seorang gadis. Bukan malah memotong rambutmu, meninggalkan gaunmu, juga meninggalkan _wedges _maupun _high heels-_mu. Bukan seperti itu, Soo."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang satu kali untuk menghilangkan isakannya yang masih bersisa. "Lalu setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, _hyung?" _Kyungsoo bertanya sinis. "Aku akan dihina dan diejek seperti tadi? Aku akan dianggap sebagai seorang waria? Itu 'kan _hyung _yang akan terjadi?"

Diam. Sosok pria tinggi penuh kharisma itu memilih untuk diam. Ia terpaku melihat senyuman miris Kyungsoo. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mengenal Kyungsoo. Mungkin memang tak mengenal secara dekat, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang teramat lemah seperti sekarang. Pria itu sering datang ke rumah Kyungsoo, dan biasanya ia akan melihat gadis itu tersenyum ceria bersama kakak-kakaknya.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu semuanya berubah. Ia melihat Kyungsoo di tepi Pantai Haeundae. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bukan orang Busan. Ia sama seperti Kyungsoo, berasal dari Seoul. Ia ada di Busan karena ingin memulai bisnis _cafe-_nya yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai indah itu. Tapi saat ia sedang _refreshing _di tepi pantai, ia malah melihat Kyungsoo duduk lemas di atas pasir yang basah. Tatapan matanya kosong, dan ia terlihat rapuh. Pria itu tak ragu untuk langsung mendekati sosok yang dikenalnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar, tapi lama-kelamaan ia justru jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Menangis di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bercerita pada pria itu. Menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Pria pemilik _cafe _baru itu tentu saja kaget. Tapi ia menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sebenarnya telah lama memendam perasaan terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan ia tak peduli tentang masa lalu Kyungsoo.

Tapi ia sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berubah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memangkas rambut panjangnya, meninggalkan gaun cantiknya, juga menghapus seluruh _make up-_nya. Ya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilannya sebagai seorang pria meskipun fisiknya sudah terlanjur diubah menjadi seorang wanita. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima pilihan Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo —walaupun sampai detik ini ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya-, dan akan selalu mendukung Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan bersedia mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo yang ingin bekerja di _cafe-_nya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega memberi pekerjaan sebagai pelayan untuk Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin memulai semuanya dari nol. Bekerja dari _level_ terendah.

Dan satu hal yang harus diketahui. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang mengusulkan konsep surga untuk _cafe _milik pria itu. Pria yang sangat _manly _itu tentu tak menolak usulan sosok tercintanya. Ia mengerjakan konsep surga itu dalam waktu tiga hari saja, hingga akhirnya hari ini _cafe _itu resmi dibuka. Nama _Paradice Cafe _juga Kyungsoo yang memberikannya. Pada intinya, _cafe _itu seperti hadiah dari sang pria baik hati untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi barangkali Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja," Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh pada si pria tinggi yang masih duduk diam. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik, _hyung. _Kau mau terus berada di sampingku meskipun sudah mengetahui tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau menerimaku tanpa syarat. Aku menyayangimu, Kris _hyung."_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"ARGH!" itu erangan frustasi yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya tersentak mendengar pria tinggi bak tiang itu mengerang keras.

Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Dan apa yang ia katakan setelah mengetahui segalanya? Ia mengatakan: _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersedia menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya."_

Perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Jihoon gembira setengah mati. Ia menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk menjodohkan putri tunggalnya dengan Chanyeol —jika Kyungsoo mau kembali-.

"Tenanglah, Yeol," Luhan berujar lirih. "Aku juga merasa frustasi, tapi kita tetap harus tenang," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat. "Kira-kira ia ada dimana, _hyung? _Aku sangat khawatir padanya," Chanyeol yang mulai tenang akhirnya kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan sendu.

Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol. "Terimakasih kau mau menerima adikku apa adanya. Dan terimakasih telah membantu kami mencari Kyungsoo. Kau sungguh baik, Yeol."

Chanyeol memaksakan senyuman kecil pada Luhan. "Tak perlu berterimakasih, _hyung. _Itu sudah kewajibanku. _Hyung _tahu 'kan bahwa aku sudah lama mencintai Kyungsoo? Semua itu tak berubah sampai sekarang, _hyung."_

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kagum. "Kau hebat, Yeol. Kau sungguh luar biasa," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin tak menampakkan batang hidungnya belakangan ini. Dimana dia ya?"

"Bukankah Minho _hyung _bilang bahwa Jongin beberapa waktu lalu pergi ke New York, dan ia sudah tahu tentang semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyayangkan sikap gegabah Jongin. Mungkin benar bahwa cara Minho _hyung _untuk mengungkap fakta itu kurang tepat, tapi tetap saja seharusnya Jongin mendengarkan penjelasan Minho _hyung_ sampai akhir. Bukan main kabur seperti itu," imbuhnya sebal.

Senyuman kecil hadir di bibir Luhan. "Ia hanya _shock, _Yeol. Dan harus diakui bahwa ia masih labil," balas Luhan. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menghubungi Jongin? Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Ia sudah beberapa hari tidak datang ke kampus, 'kan? Aku takut ia bunuh diri gara-gara frustasi."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Kau benar, _hyung. _Kalau Jongin mati, populasi manusia hitam di dunia ini akan berkurang satu, dan itu bukan hal yang baik."

Setelah menyetujui usulan Luhan, Chanyeol langsung meraih ponselnya. Ia akan menghubungi Jongin. Perlu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum Jongin menjawab panggilannya.

_"Ada apa?" _suara Jongin terdengar kurang bersahabat di ujung telepon. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya..." balas Chanyeol.

_"Berhenti berbasa-basi. Ada apa?" _kembali Jongin bertanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

_"Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Ya! _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hitam! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kau sudah beberapa hari tak terlihat di kampus, apa kau—"

_"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku!" _terdengar suara bentakan dari ujung telepon. _"Kau khawatirkan saja wanita jadi-jadian itu. Ia sekarang menjadi seorang pelayan _cafe _dan tampak menyedihkan."_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin. "A-apa kau bilang? Kau membicarakan Kyungsoo, 'kan? Kau tahu dimana dia?"

Mendengar nama sang adik disebut oleh Chanyeol, Luhan ikut-ikutan kaget dan semakin memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

_"Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Urusi saja masalah kalian sendiri."_

Pip

"_YA! _Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak keras pada teleponnya begitu Jongin memutus sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap Luhan. "_Hyung, _Jongin tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada," ujarnya.

Luhan terkejut. "Apa? Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

"Jongin tidak mau memberitahu, _hyung," _Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Katanya ia tak mau ikut campur mengenai masalah Kyungsoo, _hyung," _lanjutnya.

Luhan menggeram marah. "Lacak lokasi Jongin menggunakan GPS, sekarang!"

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jongin tengah berjalan santai sore ini. Langit sudah mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Pertanda malam akan segera menyapa.

Sebenarnya ia tak santai juga sih. Ia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo siang tadi. Ia memang merasa marah dan muak saat melihat Kyungoo, tapi Jongin tak membantah bahwa ia merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo tampil dengan rambut pendek dan pakaian pria. Apa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi seorang pria? Jongin sontak menggeleng cepat saat pemikiran itu tiba-tiba merasuki otaknya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua yang ditawarkan Minho. Ia memilih untuk lari dan melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau peduli lagi pada Kyungsoo. Apapun yang terjadi pada bungsu Do itu ia tak akan pernah peduli —walaupun hatinya masih belum yakin dengan keputusan itu-.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kaki panjangnya saat ada mobil hitam yang berhenti di sampingnya. Ia memandang bingung pada mobil itu, tapi selanjutnya ia membulatkan mata begitu ia mengingat siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Dan ingatan Jongin rupanya tepat saat ia melihat dua orang pria keluar dari mobil itu. Dua pria itu adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Rupanya benar bahwa itu mobil Luhan.

Jongin memandang acuh pada dua pria yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyanya cuek.

Luhan memandang tajam pada si pria Kim. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tak peduli dimana dia. Itu bukan urusanku."

_BUGH_

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin begitu pria _tan _itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Luhan?

"KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKAN KYUNGSOO, HAH?" Luhan yang biasanya kalem kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Ia akan mudah emosi jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang lebam karena pukulan telak Luhan. Ia lalu menyeringai. "Ia sudah membohongiku. Ia HAMPIR membuatku menjadi pria hina karena menjadi seorang _gay!" _jawab Jongin.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" kembali Luhan membentak Jongin. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan asal menghakimi Kyungsoo!" imbuhnya.

"Apa lagi yang tidak aku ketahui? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kyungsoo melakukan operasi kelamin, lalu ia mendekatiku, dan ia membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Ia menipuku!" Jongin terlihat mulai emosi.

Luhan menatap Jongin tajam. "Bukan Kyungsoo yang menginginkan semua itu. Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu apa-apa," Jongin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Luhan, membuat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kyungsoo dioperasi saat ia masih balita. Orang tua kami yang menghendakinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang semua itu. Yang Kyungsoo ketahui hanya satu. Ia mengira bahwa dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang wanita."

Jongin diam. Ia tampak sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Jika ada orang yang paling pantas merasa dibohongi dan ditipu, maka Kyungsoo adalah orangnya. Ia adalah orang yang paling dibohongi dan paling ditipu. Ia adalah orang yang paling berhak untuk marah. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau melewati tahun demi tahun yang penuh dengan kebohongan? Tak hanya satu atau dua bulan ia dibohongi, tapi bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hidup dalam dunia yang penuh dusta. Lalu kenapa kau merasa sangat marah sekarang? Kau belum genap dua bulan hidup dalam kebohongan, tapi kau sudah mengamuk seperti itu?"

Jongin masih terdiam. Dua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia mencerna ucapan Luhan. Apa ia sudah salah paham mengenai semuanya? Ia sudah sangat jahat karena menuduh Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak, padahal Kyungsoo adalah korban yang sebenarnya disini. Jongin menyesal. Ia sudah menghujat Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata jahanam, padahal Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang rapuh dan banyak merasakan luka.

Tanpa sadar, cairan bening mulai turun dari mata Jongin. Cairan itu terus turun hingga melewati pipi seiring dengan suara isakan yang makin terdengar jelas.

Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya diam. Mereka memandang Jongin dengan tatapan iba. Mereka tahu bahwa Jongin tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Ia juga berhak marah, tapi tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Kyungsoo sampai seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berlutut di hadapan Luhan. "Hiks..maafkan aku, _hyung. _Maafkan aku..." lirihnya pilu.

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian meraih tubuh Jongin. Meminta pria muda itu untuk berdiri. "Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf saja pada Kyungsoo. Ia yang paling terluka disini," Jongin mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan Luhan. "Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau mencari Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang ke rumah? Aku tak bisa lanjut mencari Kyungsoo karena nanti malam aku harus bekerja. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berhasil membawa Kyungsoo pulang," sambung Luhan. Jongin mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Hyung..." _kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara setelah dari tadi hanya diam. Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku ingin ikut mencari Kyungsoo. Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalian berdua harus menemukan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan kaki untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Awalnya mereka mencari Kyungsoo di _cafe _tempatnya bekerja, namun pelayan lain disana mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pergi ke Pantai Haeundae untuk menikmati _sunset. _Jadilah Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan kaki lagi menuju Pantai Haeundae. Butuh belasan menit untuk bisa sampai di pantai itu jika mereka berjalan kaki.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk memaafkan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua hanya saling diam sedari tadi.

Jongin tak menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ia tak salah. Tak ada yang harus aku maafkan," jawabnya. "Lagipula, ia adalah temanku. Seharusnya aku memang tak marah padanya. Seharusnya aku selalu membuka pintu maafku untuk seorang teman," lanjutnya penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Memandang wajah Jongin dari samping hanya untuk melihat ekspresi pria _tan _itu. "Teman ya?" tanyanya. "Kenapa aku merasa kau menganggap Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang merasa demikian, tapi kau bertanya padaku? Apa itu tidak aneh, Tuan Park?"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari Chanyeol ketika pria itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Memandang jalanan yang tampak cukup sepi sore ini. "Kau cukup pintar untuk bermain kata-kata, Tuan Kim", ujar Chanyeol. "Kau sudah tahu tentang keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, lalu apa kau bisa menerima keadaannya itu?" Chanyeol kini bertanya. Jongin diam. Tak mengangguk, maupun menggeleng. Juga tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan pria tampan nan populer. Ia juga tak membutuhkan pria jenius. Yang ia butuhkan adalah pria yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Cinta tanpa syarat," kembali Chanyeol bicara karena Jongin tak memberi respon.

"Kau mencintainya?" akhirnya Jongin kembali memberikan satu pertanyaan untuk Chanyeol. Ia mendengar jawaban 'Ya' mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol tanpa ragu sama sekali. "Lalu, kau mau menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya?"

Chanyeol seketika mendelik menatap Jongin. "Kenapa kau balas bertanya padaku?" tanyanya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memandang jalan di depannya dengan tatapan nanar. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Kyungsoo menerima cintaku tanpa syarat. Berarti, aku juga harus memberikan cintaku tanpa syarat."

Jongin tersentak mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Hampir saja ia tersandung batu ukuran sedang di depannya, tapi untung ia masih bisa mengontrol kekagetannya. "M-maksudmu? Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo menerima cintamu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kaget Jongin. "Hey, ungkapan 'menerima cinta' itu berarti luas, _man. _'Menerima cinta' bukan berarti Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasihku atau semacamnya. Tapi, 'menerima cinta' juga bisa diartikan dengan lebih sederhana. Dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tak menolak kebaikanku, perhatianku, dan kehadiranku saja bisa diartikan sebagai 'menerima cinta'. Kau harus bisa berpikir luas, Kim."

Jongin mendengus mendengar nasehat panjang Chanyeol. "Oke. Aku kalah untuk hal itu," ucapnya.

"Kau juga bisa kalah dariku untuk masalah mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo," mata Jongin melebar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol walaupun ia tetap menghadap ke depan. "Kalau kau tak bisa mencintainya tanpa syarat, bisa kupastikan kau akan kalah dariku," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau menang, Park!"

"_Ck_! Kapan kau akan menghormatiku sebagai sosok yang lebih tua, Kim?" Chanyeol menggerutu. "Sudahlah~ intinya, jika kau tak menghargai Kyungsoo sebagai seorang wanita, itu sama saja kau tak menghargai hatimu sendiri yang telah memilih Kyungsoo untuk menempati singgasana cintamu. Tak peduli dunia menghujat Kyungsoo, kau harus bisa memeluk dan melindunginya jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Cinta bukan tentang kesempurnaan. Tapi cinta adalah tentang kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan saling melengkapi."

Jongin termangu cukup lama untuk memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat bijaksana dan sepenuhnya tepat. Seluruh perkataan Chanyeol bagaikan mantra yang mampu mengubah persepsi Jongin.

"Kenapa, _hyung?" _Chanyeol nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Jongin memakai embel-embel '_hyung' _saat memanggil dirinya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka mulut dan memilih untuk menunggu lanjutan pertanyaan Jongin yang terdengar ambigu itu. "Kenapa kau memberiku nasehat seperti itu? Bukankah kau juga mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh menghadap Jongin. Pria bermata besar itu tersenyum tulus. "Cinta itu belajar untuk merelakan. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika sejak dulu Kyungsoo hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya? Hatiku memilih Kyungsoo, tapi hati Kyungsoo memilihmu. Saat hati sudah menjatuhkan pilihan, maka organ tubuh yang lain tak akan mampu mengubah pilihan itu. Termasuk otak. Kau pasti selama ini merasakan perang antara hatimu melawan otakmu 'kan sampai kau merasa bingung menghadapi semua ini?"

_Bingo! _Kembali perkataan Chanyeol tepat 100%! Memang benar Jongin merasakan perang hati vs otak. Hatinya memilih untuk bersama Kyungsoo, tapi otaknya menuruh dirinya untuk melepas Kyungsoo.

Tapi, agaknya kini Jongin sudah mendapat pencerahan. Chanyeol akan ada organ tubuh yang menang melawan kehendak hati jika urusannya adalah tentang cinta.

**..**

**..**

Dua pria tampan itu sampai di Pantai Haeundae saat langit di atas pantai itu sudah mulai dihiasi warna _orange. _Senja menyapa di salah satu pantai indah di Busan itu.

"Langit sudah mulai gelap. Akan sulit untuk menemukan Kyungsoo," Jongin berujar pelan.

"Jangan kalah sebelum berperang. Ikuti kata hatimu saja," balas Chanyeol.

"Hatiku diam, _hyung. _Suaranya tak terdengar," Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

Chanyeol mendengus. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, pria tinggi itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Diikuti oleh Jongin beberapa saat setelahnya.

Dua pemuda itu mulai menapak zona pesisir yang juga dihiasi pasir putih lembut. Mereka semakin mendekat ke bibir pantai dengan pelan. Mereka memandang ke arah barat dan ke arah timur sepanjang pantai. Jam segini pantai sudah terlihat sepi.

"Kita berpencar saja, _hyung. _Aku ke barat, dan kau ke timur. Nanti kita saling menghubungi jika salah satu dari kita sudah menemukan Kyungsoo," usul Jongin. Chanyeol menyetujui usulan tersebut dan langsung melangkah ke timur sesuai kata-kata Jongin tadi.

Jongin juga sama. Ia melangkah ke barat sembari matanya terus menatap ke segala arah. Berharap mata tajam itu menangkap sosok tubuh mungil yang ia rindukan.

Bias _orange _matahari terbenam memantul di wajah tampan Jongin. Menyuguhkan kesan spektakuler bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayang, disini tidak ada orang yang melihat. Disini sangat sepi.

Eh? Tapi baru saja Jongin melihat _siluet _dua sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri berdampingan di tepi pantai. Menikmati _sunset _berdua sungguh terasa romantis. Dua manusia itu memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang begitu kontras. Entah mengapa Jongin kini justru berjalan mendekati dua sosok misterius itu.

Begitu sampai di dekat dua manusia asing itu, Jongin seketika membulatkan matanya. Jongin mengenal dua sosok itu. "Kyungsoo...Kris _sunbae," _bisiknya lirih. Ternyata dua sosok itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Kris. Tentu Jongin tahu tentang Kris karena dulu Kris merupakan seniornya di kampus.

Kyungsoo dan Kris rupanya mendengar bisikan Jongin. Keduanya menoleh pada Jongin dengan ekspresi kaget. Kyungsoo nyaris refleks mengucapkan nama 'Jongin', tapi ia urungkan karena ia ingat pada ancaman Jongin. Ia tak boleh menyebut nama Jongin dengan mulut kotornya. Ia merasa sesak mengingat ancaman Jongin itu.

"Mau apa kau, brengsek?" akhirnya Kris yang bicara dengan tatapan ekstra tajam menghadap Jongin.

Jongin balas menatap Kris tajam. "Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Bisakah _sunbae _meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Kris mendecih tak suka mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Untuk apa kau bicara berdua dengan Kyungsoo? Kau ingin menghinanya lagi? Ingin merendahkannya lagi?" tanyanya. Tangan kanannya kini menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo posesif. Dan Jongin tak suka melihat _skinship _dua manusia di depannya itu.

"Kumohon, _sunbae. _Aku janji tak akan melukai Kyungsoo lagi. Kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku," kembali Jongin bicara. Kali ini bahkan ia memohon.

Kyungsoo masih terus menatap Jongin. Mata Jongin terlihat sayu dan penuh kesedihan. Membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh. "Tinggalkan kami, _hyung," _ucap Kyungsoo seraya menghadapkan kepalanya pada Kris. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Kris masih terus menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia sangat takut jika Kyungsoo terluka dan bersedih. Tapi selanjutnya ia melepas perlahan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo singkat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Soo. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung berteriak saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangguk. Akhirnya Kris pergi walaupun dengan berat hati.

**..**

**..**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Jongin-_ssi?" _hati Jongin tersayat saat mendengar Kyungsoo bicara formal padanya.

"Bisakah kau bicara _banmal _saja padaku seperti biasanya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Tidak ada hal 'seperti biasa' dalam hubungan kita, Jongin-_ssi_. Semua sudah berubah. Aku memiliki kehidupan baruku sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlihat kaget saat melihat _smirk _Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau menyeringai begitu, Soo? Kyungsoo yang aku kenal adalah seorang gadis manis dengan ekspresi lembut. Kenapa ka—"

"Seorang gadis ya? Berarti Anda salah orang, tuan. Saya ini seorang pria. Bukan gadis seperti yang Anda maksud," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin. Lagi-lagi masih dengan bahasa formal, namun terkesan sadis dan dingin.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat hingga kini tubuh Kyungsoo berada dekat dengan tubuhnya. Dua tangan Jongin terangkat untuk membingkai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Soo.." suara Jongin terdengar sangat lemah. "Aku egois karena tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Minho _hyung _secara lengkap. Aku benar-benar sudah salah paham, Soo. _Jeongmal mianhae..."_

"..." Kyungsoo diam. Kini matanya terus terkunci oleh tatapan Jongin. _Liquid _bening sedikit demi sedikit terproduksi di mata bulat bening itu.

_Grep. _Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu, Soo," akhirnya Jongin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Suara Jongin terdengar serak. Bisa dipastikan bahwa pria bermarga Kim itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Tak membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Soo?" kembali suara pilu Jongin terdengar. Membuat cairan bening di mata Kyungsoo akhirnya meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku kini bisa menerimamu, Soo. Menerimamu apa adanya."

Tubuh di pelukan Jongin menegang seketika. "Apa kau bilang? Kau menerimaku apa adanya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah aku ini wanita jadi-jadian? Aku ini waria dimatamu. Kau lupa itu? Hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo itu akhirnya benar-benar pecah. Ia sudah tak lagi bicara formal, tapi perkataannya itu justru semakin menyayat hati Jongin. "Aku ini kotor. Seperti katamu, aku menjijikkan. Aku ingin kembali pada kodratku. Aku tak ingin menjadi wanita lagi. Aku ingin menjauh dari Seoul dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang pria," lanjutnya.

Jongin terkejut dan sontak melepas pelukannya. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu berusaha menatap Kyungsoo selembut mungkin. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut pendek Kyungsoo. "Jadi itu alasanmu memotong rambut hingga pendek begini?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada jaket _baseball _yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. "Itu juga yang membuatmu meninggalkan gaun dan memilih untuk memakai pakaian seperti ini?" terakhir, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada _sneakers _putih yang sedikit kotor karena terkena pasir. "Dan, itu juga alasanmu menanggalkan _wedges _dan _flat shoes _kesayanganmu?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan masih terus terisak.

"Tatap aku, Soo," pinta Jongin seraya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatap dua netranya. "Meskipun kau terlahir dengan fisik seorang pria, tapi kau memiliki jiwa wanita yang mendominasi dirimu. Mungkin, operasi yang dilakukan oleh orang tuamu itu adalah salah satu jalan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengakomodasi jiwa wanitamu itu. Tuhan tahu bahwa itu yang terbaik bagimu hingga Ia memberi kelancaran saat kau menjalani operasi. Percayalah, Tuhan mengizinkan dirimu berubah, Soo."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Kau lupa bagaimana caramu menghinaku tadi siang? Kau lupa, hah?" nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi. Membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. "Aku ini seorang pria, tapi sejak kecil memakai _dress, _lalu setelah dewasa aku memakai _make up _dan _high heels. _Benar. Aku seperti waria. Kau benar, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, Soo. Kau bukan waria! Kau memiliki hati lembut layaknya wanita. Kau memiliki kepribadian wanita. Itulah sebabnya Tuhan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan operasi. Karena Tuhan tahu bahwa itu yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Matanya masih terus mengalirkan _liquid _bening tanpa henti. "Kenapa, Jongin?" tanyanya ambigu. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu kau masih sangat membenciku dan menganggapku menjijikkan? Tak seharusnya kau peduli padaku seperti sekarang," lanjutnya.

Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo erat. "Aku peduli padamu karena aku mencintaimu, Soo. Aku-mencintaimu-Kyungsoo," ucapnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Mungkin fisikku sekarang nyaris sempurna sebagai seorang wanita, tapi aku tetap tak memiliki rahim! Tubuhku tetap tak bisa memproduksi sel telur! Aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan!"

"Aku tak peduli pada itu semua, Kyungsoo!" Jongin sedikit membentak Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, dan aku memilih untuk mempertahankan perasaanku. Aku memilih untuk terus bersamamu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. "Kau memilih untuk bersamaku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal? Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Hubunganku dengan Krystal sudah berakhir, Soo," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum kecut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan laut lepas. "Jadi, kau memilih untuk bersamaku setelah kau berpisah dengan Krystal? Aku hanya pelarian bagimu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sendu.

Jongin sontak membulatkan matanya. "Tidak, Soo. Tidak seperti itu!" bantah Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya, lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan pilu. "Kembalilah pada Krystal. Ia adalah wanita yang sempurna, dan kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ia bisa memberimu keturunan dan kalian bisa hidup bahagia," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada pilu. Ia mulai beranjak pergi menjauh dari Jongin, tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh pada Jongin. "Dan satu lagi. Jika memang aku tetap akan mencintai seorang pria setelah ini, maka pria yang aku cintai itu bukan dirimu. Kau tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Aku akan memilih Kris _hyung _yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Selamat tinggal, Jongin-_ssi."_ setelah berkata demikian, Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang jatuh terduduk di atas pasir yang basah.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 8 sudah datang! konfliknya masih belum berakhir di chapter ini.**

**Aku memutuskan buat masukin Kris disini karena aku kangen dia :( pas awal FF ini nama Kris udah pernah di mention, tapi karakternya emang baru muncul di chapter ini.**

**kyungsoo berasa jadi primadona ya di FF ini? jongin, chanyeol, suho, sama kris suka sama dia. aww~ dia mempesona sih :D**

**makasih yang udah bersedia review :)**

**rossadilla17, loveHEENJABUJA, Prince Changsa, oneheartforsuju, sehunpou, Hany Kwan, kaisooooo, LuXiaoLu, sfsclouds, sehunfabs, kaisoohunlovers, taufikunn9, Al, SiWonnie407mine, me1214, Desta Soo, kaisookiddie**

**mau review lagi?^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Comeback Home

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 9:**

**Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali ke rumah setelah ia memantapkan hatinya. Tapi setelah itu, di kediaman keluarga Do justru terdengar keputusan yang mencengangkan**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_"Dan satu lagi. Jika memang aku tetap akan mencintai seorang pria setelah ini, maka pria yang aku cintai itu bukan dirimu. Kau tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Aku akan memilih Kris hyung yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Selamat tinggal, Jongin-ssi." setelah berkata demikian, Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang jatuh terduduk di atas pasir yang basah._

**..**

**CHAPTER 9**

- **Comeback home -**

**..**

* * *

Mata elang yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu kini tampak sendu. Si pemilik mata tak lagi mempedulikan celana _jeans-_nya yang mulai basah lantaran ia duduk di atas pasir putih yang juga basah. Ia juga tak peduli pada pipinya yang juga ikut terasa basah. Anak-anak sungai air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya yang kurus. Terus turun hingga ke dagu dan berceceran di atas pasir pantai.

Pria itu —Kim Jongin- menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan singgah di bahu kanannya.

"Biarkan aku yang bicara pada Kyungsoo. Kau tunggu disini saja," itu suara Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan pria tiang listrik itu ada disana dan tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu kanan Jongin. Senyuman tulus tersaji di bibir Chanyeol. Berharap senyuman itu mampu membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Chanyeol segera berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang semakin terisak sembari memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal membuncah di dadanya. Membuat matanya terus mengalirkan air mata kepedihan. _Mianhae, Kyungsoo. Jeongmal mianhae. Tapi aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah..._

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol yang melihat sosok Kyungsoo langsung memanggilnya dan tangannya segera mencekal lengan Kyungsoo erat-erat. Kaki panjang miliknya membuat pria itu bisa cepat menyusul sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tangannya kini sudah melepas lengan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Kyungsoo terbebas. "Ya. Ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin supaya Kyungsoo tak ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya yang terkesan lemah. "Kabarku baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mengubah model rambutmu? Apa itu _trend _tahun 2014?" goda Chanyeol seraya tertawa kecil. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak canggung dan penuh kebekuan.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya. "Iya. Ini _trend _tahun 2014. Apa aku terlihat tampan dengan model rambut seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian menggeleng. "Kau tetap terlihat cantik. Selamanya kau itu cantik, Soo."

Tawa Kyungsoo lenyap. "Aku harus kembali pada takdirku, Yeol. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang diriku, 'kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin hidup sebagai sosok yang baru. Aku ingin hidup sebagai seorang pria sesuai takdir awalku."

"Kalau kau sampai melakukan itu, berarti kau egois, Soo," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang kali ini terdengar dingin. "Kau egois karena kau meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu," sambungnya.

"Orang tuaku juga egois, Yeol. Mereka mengubahku sesuai dengan keinginan mereka!" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Tapi mereka tetap menyayangimu, Soo! Entah sebagai pria maupun sebagai wanita, kau tetap sosok tersayang bagi mereka semua," ucap Chanyeol. "Mereka semua sekarang menanti kepulanganmu. Tak bisakah kau kembali? Tak bisakah kau melupakan takdir awalmu dan hanya memikirkan takdirmu sekarang sebagai seorang wanita?"

"..." Kyungsoo diam.

Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Dan kau juga sangat jahat jika kau benar-benar pergi. Kau sudah mencuri hati Jongin, tapi kau malah kabur tanpa tanggung jawab. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kejahatan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol intens. "Apa...apa Jongin benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengusak rambut pendek Kyungsoo. "Jika ia tak benar-benar mencintaimu, maka ia tak akan nekat pergi ke New York hanya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Krystal," jawabnya. "Lalu, jika ia tak benar-benar mencintaimu, sekarang ini pasti ia sudah menghindarimu setelah tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ia memang sempat menghindarimu dan membencimu setelah tahu hal itu, tapi itu hanya karena salah paham dan kini ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia memiliki opsi untuk berlari darimu, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap bersamamu. Apa itu tak bisa membuatmu percaya padanya?"

"Tapi, Yeol. Aku ini wanita jadi-jadian. Aku tak pantas untuk Jongin," air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir.

Chanyeol mendesah jengah melihat Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus membantah. "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Jangan pikirkan fisikmu ketika kau lahir, tapi pikirkan jiwamu yang sedari dulu memang sebagai seorang wanita," ujar Chanyeol. "Renungkanlah dulu semuanya. Aku dan Jongin akan menunggumu di tempatmu tadi bertemu dengan Jongin. Kalau kau kembali kesana, berarti kau mau pulang ke Seoul. Kami akan menunggumu sampai saat matahari terbit esok hari."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jongin menggosok-gosokkan dua telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Malam ini sungguh dingin. Salahkan juga dirinya yang kini hanya memakai jaket tipis. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan membuat keputusan konyol. Menunggu sampai esok hari sama artinya dengan bunuh diri karena sungguh malam ini begitu dingin.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, _hyung," _cibir Jongin pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dua pria yang sama-sama tampan itu sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir pantai. "Kenapa juga harus memberinya waktu sampai besok pagi? Harusnya beri waktu sampai pukul 9 malam saja jadi sekarang kita sudah bisa pulang!" sambungnya. Ia menengok jam tangannya, dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam tepat.

"Jika jam 9 malam kita pulang, itu berarti kita pulang tanpa Kyungsoo. Begitu? Kau itu yang bodoh, Kim!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin. "Kyungsoo butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Kau itu harus sabar," suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kedinginan. Ia juga sama dengan Jongin. Ia hanya memakai jaket tipis.

"Tapi kita sudah menunggunya selama tiga jam, _hyung! _Tiga jam!" emosi Jongin mulai tersulut. Tapi ekspresi marahnya lenyap ketika melihat Chanyeol menggigil dan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. "_Omo, hyung! _Kenapa kau sangat pucat begitu? Kau benar-benar kedinginan? Kalau begitu, kau masuk mobil dan tidur disana saja, _hyung. _Biar aku yang menunggu Kyungsoo disini sampai besok pagi."

Mobil Jongin sekarang ada di _basement _hotel tempatnya menginap yang tak jauh dari pantai. Ia juga memberikan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh Chanyeol walaupun dengan raut ragu. Jongin juga sudah memberitahu alamat hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia bisa saja menyuruh Chanyeol untuk istirahat di kamarnya, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih mobilnya saja yang dijadikan tempat istirahat si pria Park.

Meskipun dari tadi Jongin terus memarahi Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya ia rela menunggu Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun juga. Menurutnya, itu adalah pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan demi Kyungsoo. Itu juga sebagai salah satu cara untuk membuktikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini masih meragu. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu disini?" suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin bergetar dan lemah. Pria tinggi itu biasanya terlihat kuat, tapi kini ia justru tampak sangat lemah. Sepertinya udara dingin sedang tak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, tapi ia menemukan sebuah pancaran keyakinan di mata Jongin, dan itu membuat dirinya ikut merasa yakin. Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkah lemah.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Malam semakin larut. Angin yang berhembus juga semakin kencang. Ditambah lagi dengan percikan ombak yang sesekali mengenai kakinya, malam ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Jongin.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin melihat pada jam tangannya, dan ternyata saat ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam.

Rasanya Jongin sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja. Lima hari ke belakang Jongin begitu terpuruk karena masalah ini. Ia bisa dibilang tak sempat istirahat sejak pulang dari New York. Saat ia baru pulang dari negara di Benua Amerika itu, ia hanya sebentar mampir ke rumahnya yang ada di Seoul, kemudian segera meluncur ke Busan menggunakan mobilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sempat istirahat belakangan ini. Matanya sungguh terasa berat saat ini.

Jongin akhirnya memeluk kakinya sendiri di dadanya. Berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Perlahan Jongin mulai merasa hangat. Apa harapannya tadi menjadi kenyataan? Apa Jongin merasa hangat karena ia memeluk lututnya sendiri?

Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya lalu membuka mata. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mendapati sebuah jaket tebal melingkupi tubuhnya. Sontak Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau nekat menunggu disini hanya dengan memakai jaket tipis begitu, huh? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Kyungsoo mengejek Jongin.

Jongin malah menunjukkan senyuman lebar pada Kyungsoo meskipun jelas terlihat bahwa kini matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya, dan ia membuat Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal karena ia tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Aku memang bodoh karena dirimu, Soo. Bahkan aku sudah gila! Ya. Aku gila karenamu, Soo," ucap Jongin. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menangis disana. Ia menangis haru karena saat ini pelukannya dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu. Suhu dingin yang tadi sempat Jongin rasakan, kini punah dan tergantikan rasa hangat tiada tara.

"Aku ingin pulang," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Jongin mengangguk bahagia mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi.

Tadi Jongin memang sudah memeluk Kyungsoo saat awal pertemuan mereka, tapi pelukan kali ini berbeda. Tak ada hal yang mengganjal lagi. Mereka berdua bisa melepas rindu di hati mereka masing-masing. Bahkan hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing, beban di pundak mereka seperti terangkat dengan sendirinya. Terasa sangat lega.

Sepasang anak Adam yang berpelukan itu tak menyadari tatapan pilu seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka. Pria itu adalah Kris Wu. Ia tersenyum, tapi sungguh terlihat penuh luka dan lara.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih bisa memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu...

_"_Hyung_, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada gelisah yang sangat kentara. Ia dan Kris duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di zona pesisir. Mereka duduk disana beberapa jam setelah Kyungsoo bicara dengan Chanyeol. Angin malam secara perlahan menerbangkan helai rambut pendek dua anak manusia itu._

_"Hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan, Soo," Kris berucap lembut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap rambut pendek Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu, Soo," imbuhnya._

_Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sendu pada deretan bintang yang gemerlapan di langit luas. "Ia mencintaiku, _hyung_..." lirihnya._

_Kris tersenyum, kemudian ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Tak peduli jika celana mahalnya kotor terkena pasir pantai. Tangan besar Kris kini menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan kini matanya memandang Kris penuh tanya. "Bukan hanya dia yang mencintaimu, Kyungsoo..." Kris berucap sembari matanya menatap lurus pada manik mata Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kebingungan. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan jauh sebelum pria itu mencintaimu seperti sekarang," lanjut Kris. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena kaget._

_"Kyungsoo..." kembali Kris memanggil si sosok mungil. "Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pendampingmu? Kita akan menetap disini dan merangkai sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Hanya ada aku dan dirimu. Tak ada yang lain. Kau akan kembali menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, dan akan mendampingi seorang Kris Wu yang tampan selamanya. Bagaimana?"_

_Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Mungkin tadi ia memang berkata pada Jongin bahwa ia akan lebih memilih Kris dibanding Jongin. Tapi itu hanya sebatas gerak bibir dan lantunan suara yang terdengar semu. Tak tulus dari hati terdalamnya._

_Mungkin Kyungsoo memang menyayangi Kris, tapi rasa sayang itu tak lebih dari rasa sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya. Ia menyayangi Kris layaknya ia menyayangi Minho mengingat Kris dan Minho memang bersahabat, dan mereka berdua kadang terlihat memiliki sifat yang mirip._

_Kris terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyergap tubuh kekarnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Iya, _oppa_. Iya..." Kris tersenyum gembira mendengar kata '_oppa'_ meluncur manis dari bibir Kyungsoo. Apa itu adalah sebuah penerimaan? Tangan Kris terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. "Aku akan kembali menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, tapi..."_

Kris mengusap air mata yang dengan tidak _elite-_nya keluar dari mata tajamnya begitu rangkaian _memory _itu menyeruak di dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil ketika ia mengingat lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo...

_"...tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu, _oppa_. Kapal hatiku sudah berlabuh ke sebuah dermaga yang lain. Maafkan aku."_

Itu sebuah penolakan. Ya. Kris tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah penolakan. Dan pemandangan di depannya saat ini memperkuat segalanya. Kapal hati Kyungsoo memang sudah berlabuh ke sebuah dermaga yang lain. _Selamat tinggal, Do Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau tak merasakan penderitaan lagi setelah ini. Berbahagialah..._

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jalanan terlihat lengang. Hanya terlihat sedikit kendaraan yang melewatinya. Tak heran mengingat saat ini sudah tengah malam. Hanya orang-orang nekat saja yang masih mau berkendara untuk melewati jalanan saat ini.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo adalah tiga orang nekat yang melalui jalanan sepi itu menggunakan dua mobil. Jongin kali ini mengendarai mobilnya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengendarai mobil Kyungsoo karena tak mungkin seorang gadis dibiarkan mengendarai mobil tengah malam begini. Yah..bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo memang seorang gadis untuk saat ini.

Lalu Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang satu mobil dengan Jongin. Itu juga karena Jongin yang seenaknya menyeret Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau tersenyum konyol begitu? Seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan harta karun saja," Kyungsoo membuka suara. Sejak tadi ia dan Jongin sama-sama Diam. Maklum saja, keduanya masih sedikit canggung.

Jongin masih saja tersenyum. Kakinya yang menginjak pedal gas sedikit ia angkat sehingga laju mobil kini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Aku memang baru saja mendapatkan harta karun," jawab Jongin. Ekor matanya mendapati Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kau adalah harta karunku, Soo," lanjutnya.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo merona mendengar kalimat gombal Jongin. "Aku bukan milikmu, Jongin. Aku belum menerima cintamu," balas Kyungsoo.

Kini giliran Jongin yang mengerutkan dahi. Ia menyalakan lampu _sign _lalu menepikan mobilnya. Menginjak pedal rem hingga mobil hitam itu sepenuhnya berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Jongin melepas _seatbelt-_nya dan mengarahkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu, Soo? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku," ujar Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum santai. "Percaya diri sekali kau!" ucapnya. "Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi seorang gadis karena tubuhku terlanjur diubah. Tapi aku belum membuat keputusan apapun tentang perasaanku padamu. Jadi, sekarang cepat antarkan aku pulang karena aku sudah sangat lelah. Tidak usah banyak bicara," sambungnya jutek.

Jongin malah terus menatap Kyungsoo walaupun jelas-jelas Kyungsoo sudah memberi perintah.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan mendapatkan tatapan intens Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia pasang kembali _seatbelt-_nya, lalu mulai menyalakan mobil. "Aku akan menunggumu, Soo. Tak peduli sampai kapanpun," Jongin berucap _final_ seraya kakinya mulai menginjak pedal gas. Membuat benda beroda empat itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jongin. _Itu ujian untukmu, Jongin. Buktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku tanpa syarat._

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Dini hari menyapa Kota Seoul. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menyembul menyapa umat manusia. Rupanya ia masih malu-malu bersembunyi di peraduannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan suara ayam yang terdengar bersahutan. Menandai bahwa pagi hampir menyapa kota besar itu.

Sebagian besar manusia tentu masih memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimut. Memilih untuk memejamkan mata sembari memeluk guling maupun memeluk tubuh orang terkasih. Tapi rupanya pagi buta ini ada segelintir orang yang sudah membuka mata. Bahkan sudah duduk di ruang tamu dalam suasana tegang.

Terlihat Taehee memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat di ruang tamu itu. Air mata membanjiri pipinya hingga wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna. Tapi yang dipeluk justru tak bergeming. Tetap memandang lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hiks.._eomma _merindukanmu, sayang. _Eomma _minta maaf. Hiks.." suara tangisan Taehee tetap mendominasi ruangan luas itu. Tak berjumpa lima hari dengan si bungsu rupanya membuat Taehee nyaris mati karena saking rindunya. Selama lima hari pula Taehee sampai lupa makan dan lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menghantui dirinya selama Kyungsoo tak ada di rumah. Ia bahkan sangat sering menangis hingga kini matanya terlihat sangat sembab.

Selain ada Taehee dan Kyungsoo, disana juga ada Jongin, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan juga Jihoon. Mereka berkumpul usai Kyungsoo tiba di rumah.

"_Appa _juga minta maaf, Soo. _Appa _tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. _Appa _menyesal, Soo," kali ini Jihoon yang berbicara. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah pria yang berwibawa, dan air mata bisa melunturkan wibawanya itu. Jihoon merupakan sosok yang paling merasa bersalah di antara yang lainnya. Tapi ia berbeda dengan sang istri. Tentu ia tak sampai terus-terusan menangis seperti Taehee. Ia belakangan ini hanya terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat. Ia juga jarang pergi ke kantor karena pikirannya terlalu kalut.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia berusaha menepikan seluruh sakit hati dan rasa kecewanya pada ibu dan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya tak bermaksud membuat dirinya terluka. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tak ada gunanya aku marah karena semua sudah terjadi," akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara. Dua tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk Taehee.

Semua yang ada disana menangis haru. Mereka lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima semuanya. Kini tak ada lagi perasaan mengganjal dan juga tidak ada lagi rahasia yang harus ditutup rapat-rapat. Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang semuanya, dan ia pun sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan keluarga Do.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Cermin besar yang bertengger pada meja rias itu memantulkan dua wajah wanita yang sama-sama cantik.

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut ikal sebahu sedang berdiri di belakang satu wanita lainnya yang duduk di kursi rias. Wanita itu masih tampak cantik walau kini rambutnya sangat pendek seperti pria.

Tangan kanan si wanita dewasa memegang sisir. Tangan itu bergerak untuk merapikan helai rambut wanita lainnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi sedari tadi.

"Apa aku tetap cantik dengan rambut pendek ini, _eomma?" _tanya wanita berambut pendek —Kyungsoo-

Sang _eomma, _Taehee, mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, sayang. Putri _eomma _adalah yang tercantik," jawabnya. "Tapi sayang, setelah ini kau harus memanjangkan rambutmu lagi. Kau tahu 'kan kalau rambut adalah mahkota bagi seorang wanita?" tanya Taehee.

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam, tapi selanjutnya ia mengangguk. "Apa aku benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi seorang wanita, _eomma? _Maksudku, apa itu bukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanyanya.

Taehee menghela nafas, lalu berlutut di sebelah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap wajah sang ibu.

"Kau pantas, sayang. Dan itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. _Eomma _bukannya menyalahkan Tuhan yang memberimu takdir sebagai seorang pria, tapi _eomma _tetap percaya bahwa sebenarnya kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang wanita. Percayalah, _chagiya," _bujuk Taehee.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, _eomma. _Aku percaya. Lagipula, semua sudah tak bisa diubah lagi. Aku harus menerima semuanya."

Wajah Taehee tampak lega usai mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Tangan wanita cantik itu terulur untuk membelai dua pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, sayang? Apa itu karena bujukan Jongin?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, _eomma," _ujarnya. "Aku kembali karena Chanyeol. Ia yang membujukku dan memberiku keyakinan untuk kembali. Ia meyakinkanku bahwa semua orang menyayangiku, dan semua orang akan sedih jika aku tak kembali. Ia benar-benar pria yang baik, _eomma. _Beruntung sekali ia selama ini selalu ada di sisiku."

Taehee tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Ibu tiga anak itu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dan dua wanita itu saling berbagi kehangatan disana.

Beralih ke depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Disana ada Jihoon yang berdiri mematung. Tadi ia sebenarnya ingin masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, tapi mendengar obrolan antara sang istri dan sang anak bungsu membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo mau kembali ke Seoul berkat Chanyeol. Mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo merasa beruntung karena memiliki Chanyeol di sisinya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang berarti bagi putrinya.

Kepala keluarga Do itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. _Sepertinya aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar. __Aku akan membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersatu selamanya. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol, nak..._

Tapi sayangnya, kepergian Jihoon dari depan kamar sang putri itu justru membuatnya ketinggalan sebuah obrolan yang lebih penting antara Taehee dengan Kyungsoo.

_"Jadi, kau mencintai Chanyeol, sayang?" _itu suara Taehee yang terdengar lembut.

_"Tidak, _eomma. _Chanyeol adalah sahabatku dan aku tak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Aku..__.aku mencintai orang lain, _eomma. _Chanyeol memang memberiku keyakinan hingga aku bersedia kembali, tapi lebih dari yang Chanyeol lakukan, pria yang aku cintai justru tak perlu membujukku untuk kembali. Karena __sebenarnya pria itu adalah alasan untukku kembali," _dan itulah pengakuan Kyungsoo yang luput dari telinga Jihoon.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Sore ini, Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia sudah terlihat segar kembali pasca periode-periode buruk yang sudah berhasil dilewatinya.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah kembali menjadi seorang gadis. Tidak ada lagi pakaian pria yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kini gaun cantik berwarna ungu muda sudah membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rambut pendeknya juga ditata sedemikian rupa hingga model rambut itu sekarang bagaikan model rambut wanita yang _trendy. _Kyungsoo kembali menjadi si gadis cantik di keluarga Do. Jika boleh jujur, gadis bermata bulat itu memang lebih nyaman ketika ia mengenakan atribut khas wanita. Ia merasa lebih nyaman sebagai seorang wanita.

Gadis mungil itu sebenarnya ingin pergi ke taman belakang rumah, tapi tiba-tiba saja suara sang ayah memanggilnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berbelok arah. Ia akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Kyungsoo seketika membelalakkan matanya karena disana sudah ada keluarga Park yang tersenyum menyambutnya. Ada Park Hyunjin sang kepala keluarga yang duduk berdampingan dengan Yoon Maeri, istrinya. Lalu ada Park Yura, putri sulung mereka, yang duduk dengan sang adik, Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo yang terlanjur penasaran akhirnya bertanya. Matanya menatap seluruh sosok di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sang ayah tak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria penuh wibawa itu hanya menggerakkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Di sebelah Jihoon, tentunya ada Taehee yang tampak tak tenang dalam duduknya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _kami semua sudah memutuskan satu hal penting yang berkaitan dengan dirimu," ucap Jihoon.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, dan pria itu malah tersenyum kikuk padanya. Chanyeol tampak tak tenang dan tak nyaman. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa penasaran. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Keputusan apa yang _appa _maksud?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya saat tatapannya sudah kembali mengarah pada sang ayah.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, lalu tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambut pendek Kyungsoo. "Kau akan segera menikah dengan Chanyeol," jawaban Jihoon membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati. Matanya membulat lebar dengan mulut yang juga terbuka.

"A-apa? Me-menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku pagi-pagi udah update nih^^ sepertinya chapter depan udah end. kira-kira bakal berakhir dengan Kaisoo atau Chansoo ya? hahaha. inget pairing utama disini aja deh. aku gak bakal lari dari pairing utama :D**

**makasih ya buat yang udah ngasih review di chapter sebelumnya:**

**rossadilla17, loveHEENJABUJA, Prince Changsa, Hany Kwan, sfsclouds, oneheartforsuju, ArraHyeri2, sehunpou, kyunginsoo, kaisookiddie, kaisoohunlovers, LuXiaoL, taufikunn9, tay**

**Maafkan aku karena terlalu gemar menyiksa Kyungsoo. tapi bisa dipastikan chapter depan Kyungsoo gak tersiksa kok. mungkin Jongin yang tersiksa :D**

**review again?^^**


	10. Chapter 10 Unconditional Love

**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Other pairs**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 10:**

**Mereka belajar memaknai istilah 'Cinta Tak Bersyarat'**

**Note: ****AU \ OOC \ NO YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ Typo(s) \ DLDR**

**..**

_Jihoon tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, lalu tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambut pendek Kyungsoo. "Kau akan segera menikah dengan Chanyeol," jawaban Jihoon membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati. Matanya membulat lebar dengan mulut yang juga terbuka._

_"A-apa? Me-menikah dengan Chanyeol?"_

**..**

**CHAPTER 10**

**- Unconditional Love -**

**..**

* * *

_Tek tek tek_

Hanya suara lirih yang timbul dari pergerakan jarum jam saja yang mengisi keheningan kamar itu. Suasana kamar bernuansa _pink _itu hening sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Kamar itu bukannya tidak berpenghuni atau apa, tapi dua manusia yang ada di dalamnya seperti belum berkehendak untuk membuka suara. Mengalah pada suara lirih jarum jam yang bergerak setiap detiknya.

Kamar _pink _yang sangat rapi dan manis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar milik Do Kyungsoo. Di kamar itu kini ada dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan di sofa dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku bingung, Yeol," Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang ia pendam sejak tadi. Chanyeol menoleh pada sahabatnya itu seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku dijodohkan denganmu, Yeol? Aku sudah tahu tentang itu sebelum aku kabur dari rumah, tapi tetap saja aku terkejut."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia memainkan jemari panjangnya di atas pahanya sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga merasakan kebingungan yang sama. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk bersamaku," ungkapnya jujur.

Kalimat jujur Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo _shock. _Ia menatap si pria tinggi dengan mata membulat, tapi Chanyeol tak membalas tatapannya. "A-apa yang kau katakan, Yeol? Kau...kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Soo," akhirnya Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. Ia menelusuri mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tampak lucu. "Tapi aku tak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku. Jadi, kau bisa meminta ayahmu untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohan kita."

Kyungsoo membuang muka dari Chanyeol. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin dan Kris menyatakan cinta padanya, dan sekarang ada lagi yang melakukan hal sama. Apa Kyungsoo sangat populer sampai dicintai oleh banyak pria tampan dan mempesona?

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras. Ada orang di dekatnya yang memberinya cinta, tapi ia tak menyadari hal itu. Dan apa yang Chanyeol bilang tadi? Ia mencintai Kyungsoo sejak lama? Oh! Kyungsoo jadi bingung sekarang!

Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Ia menjadi satu-satunya sahabat Kyungsoo selama belasan tahun. Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati dan kecewa. Apa kurangnya seorang Park Chanyeol? Ia tampan, tinggi, baik hati, cukup pandai, humoris, dan masih banyak kelebihan si pria Park itu. Semua itu menjadi bahan pertimbangan Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Kyungsoo memang masih _single, _'kan? Jadi tak ada salahnya ia menimbang-nimbang ungkapan hati Chanyeol

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol. Ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan setelah lama berpikir keras. "Aku tidak akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan kita, Yeol. Tidak akan," ucapnya yakin.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban mantap Kyungsoo. "Tapi kenapa, Soo? Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain, Soo."

"Itu benar, Yeol," kali ini Kyungsoo kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Aku mencintai orang lain, dan orang itu mencintaiku. Tapi, biarkan takdir berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku ingin melihat akhir dari kisah cintaku tanpa aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis kesayangan keluarga Do itu.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

"APA KAU BILANG? KYUNGSOO AKAN DIJODOHKAN DENGANMU?" Jongin berteriak keras pada seseorang di ujung telepon.

_"Aish! Kenapa harus berteriak?" _seseorang di ujung telepon murka karena teriakan Jongin.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo akan dijodohkan denganmu?" Jongin mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang tadi sempat meledak.

_"_Ya! _Panggil aku _hyung_!__" _kembali Chanyeol mengamuk di ujung telepon. _"Soal rencana pernikahan itu, ayah kami yang mengaturnya. Dan kau tahu apa?"_

Jongin ingin sekali mencekik Chanyeol karena pria menyebalkan itu kini sedang menggodanya. "Jangan main-main, _hyung. _Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

_"Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak perjodohan itu karena kami saling mencintai."_

_Trek. _Sebatang pensil yang tadi digunakan Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba saja patah. Siapa lagi yang mematahkan pensil tak berdosa itu kalau bukan Jongin sendiri?

Ya. Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bercanda, _hyung. _Kyungsoo tak mungkin mencintaimu," Jongin mencoba membalas ucapan Chanyeol meskipun hatinya terasa perih.

_"Aku tak bercanda, Kim Jongin. Begini saja, kalau kau memang mencintai Kyungsoo, coba kau lakukan sesuatu untuk merebutnya dariku. Aku memberimu kesempatan, Jongin. Tapi kalau kau tetap tak bertindak, aku akan mengirimkan undangan pernikahan kami padamu bulan depan."_

Rahang Jongin mengeras mendengar tantangan Chanyeol. "Kau menantangku, _hyung?"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang sangat keras. _"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak menantangmu. Aku justru memberimu kesempatan. Lakukan sebelum terlambat. Sampai jumpa di medan perang, Kim."_

_Pip_

_Line _telepon diputus lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol. Jongin melempar asal ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menjambak rambutnya secara keras. "Apa yang sekarang harus aku lakukan?" Jongin mendesis kesal. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Do Kyungsoo memang bukan hal yang mudah sedari awal.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kim Jongin sedang kesal. Ya. Itu terlihat jelas. Ia sedari tadi tampak mengoceh dengan bantalnya, dan sesekali ia memukul bantal itu dengan brutal. Memperlakukan bantal itu dengan kejam, seolah bantal itu adalah Park Chanyeol —pria yang kemarin membuatnya terbakar api cemburu-.

Padahal di kamar luas itu Jongin tak sedang sendirian. Ada sesosok manusia yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

"Berhenti, atau aku akan pulang," sesosok manusia yang bernama Oh Sehun itu akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatum. Membuat Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Berhenti mengoceh liar pada si bantal tak berdosa.

"Hun-_ie..." _Sehun merinding mendengar panggilan sok manis Jongin. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Park '_Idiot' _Chanyeol itu benar-benar menantangku!" ucap Jongin lemas.

Sehun menghela nafas jengah. "Sebenarnya kau memikirkan tantangan Chanyeol _hyung _atau memikirkan Kyungsoo _noona?"_

Sehun sudah tahu tentang rahasia Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, kini sudah banyak orang yang tahu tentang itu. Sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu. Mereka awalnya kaget, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mau menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan Kyungsoo!" Jongin seketika menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Tapi tetap saja aku harus menerima tantangan Chanyeol _hyung _'kan agar aku bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau benar," ucapnya kalem. "Tapi apa yang perlu kau pusingkan? Kau tinggal menerima tantangan itu. Rebut Kyungsoo _noona. _Mudah, 'kan?"

_Pletak. _Jongin menjitak kepala sahabatnya. "Mudah apanya, hah? Bagaimana caraku merebut Kyungsoo dari pria tiang listrik itu? Ia sudah mencuri _start, _kau tahu?"

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang mulai emosi. "Chanyeol _hyung _sudah melamar Kyungsoo _noona, _'kan?" tanyanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan hal yang sama..." imbuhnya seiring dengan _smirk-_nya terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Di pagi yang cukup cerah ini, keluarga Do berkumpul di rumah. Ini adalah hari Minggu, dan semua anggota keluarga memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah. Ah! Kecuali Minho tentunya. Anak nomor dua di keluarga itu pastinya masih berada di New York.

Semua anggota keluarga itu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi sebuah bunyi bel yang nyaring tiba-tiba menyeruak pagi itu. Jihoon yang kebetulan sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu langsung berlari membukakan pintu. Keluarga Do memang tak manja. Mereka tak pernah bergantung pada _maid _untuk urusan membukakan pintu jika mereka bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jihoon yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaos berkerah dan celana pendek langsung mengerutkan dahi. "Kau...Kim Jongin, 'kan?" tanyanya pada salah satu tamu yang datang. Iya. Hanya salah satu tamu karena Jongin tak datang sendiri. Di belakangnya ada dua orang dewasa yang mendampinginya.

Jihoon tentu saja tahu tentang Jongin karena pemuda tampan itu cukup sering datang ke rumahnya. Entah itu untuk mengunjungi Minho, atau untuk menjemput dan juga mengantar Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah.

_"Annyeong, _Paman Do. Maaf pagi-pagi begini kami sudah bertamu. Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Jongin sopan setelah ia membungkuk kecil.

Jihoon langsung terkesiap. Ia sadar bahwa tidak sopan membiarkan tamu berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu. Oleh karena itu, segera ia mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk masuk.

Jihoon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ketiga tamu itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempatnya duduk. "Ada apa, Jongin-_ah?" _Jihoon memutuskan untuk bicara non formal pada sosok pemuda yang ia kenal itu.

"Begini paman..." Jongin mulai membuka suara. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan sedikit gugup. "Kami ingin membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo," lanjutnya.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Tentang Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya paman," jawabnya. "Ah! Tapi terlebih dahulu saya ingin mengenalkan paman dengan kedua orang tua saya. Ini adalah ayah saya, Kim Namgil. Dan yang ini adalah ibu saya, Han Gain," Jongin memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Jihoon tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan dua orang tua Jongin itu. Jihoon pernah melihat Namgil. Ya. Di TV. Kalau tidak salah, Namgil adalah pemilik Hotel Kim-NG yang saat ini sedang mengalami kemajuan dan ramai diperbincangkan. Iya, Hotel bintang lima tersebut merupakan salah satu hotel yang ada di Seoul. Hotel itu memang belum sampai membuka cabang hingga ke luar daerah, tapi tetap saja hotel itu sedang mengalami masa jayanya sekarang. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, maka hotel itu akan segera tersebar di seluruh Korea.

Ah! Sekarang Jihoon tahu darimana Jongin mendapatkan kulit kecoklatan di tubuhnya! Ternyata warna kulit itu menurun dari Namgil. Dan Jihoon pun kini tahu dari mana mata tajam Jongin berasal. Semua itu menurun dari sang ayah rupanya. Dua manusia itu juga memiliki _sexy aura _yang kuat. Masih sempat-sempatnya Jihoon memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Sungguh saat ini ia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Begini, tuan Do," kali ini suara berat Namgil terdengar. Terlihat ia ingin mewakili Jongin pada kesempatan ini. "Saya sebagai ayah kandung Jongin, ingin melamarkan putri Anda untuk anak saya ini," lanjutnya dengan pandangan tajam nan menusuk. Auranya sungguh kuat.

Sontak mata Jihoon yang relatif sipit membulat. "A-apa? Melamar?"

Namgil mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Putra saya ini jatuh hati pada putri Anda, tuan. Dan ia ingin menikahi putri Anda."

"Tapi, putri saya sudah saya jodohkan dengan orang lain. Ia akan menikah bulan depan," jelas Jihoon.

"Saya tahu itu," Namgil membalas perkataan Jihoon dengan kalem. Membuat Jihoon terkejut karena ekspresi ayah Jongin itu begitu datar dan santai. "Oleh karena itu kami datang hari ini untuk melamar putri Anda."

Jihoon jadi semakin bingung. Bukannya tadi ia sudah bilang bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera dinikahkan? Tapi ini apa? Kenapa Namgil tetap _keukeuh _melamarkan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

Jadi ini yang akhirnya dilakukan oleh Jongin? Nekat melamar Kyungsoo padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Oh! Sungguh putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu sudah tidak waras! Ia benar-benar menjalankan ide gila Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, yaitu melamar Kyungsoo —memang bisa dikatakan bahwa Chanyeol melamar Kyungsoo meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari perjodohan-.

Tapi sungguh, Sehun tak menyuruh Jongin untuk langsung membawa orang tuanya saat melamar Kyungsoo. Itu inisiatif Jongin sendiri. Ia kemarin merengek pada ayahnya untuk minta dilamarkan. Sungguh citra _cool _seorang Kim Jongin lenyap saat itu juga. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo pada dua orang tuanya, dan orang tuanya tak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Mereka sudah cukup pusing memikirkan kelakuan Jongin yang tak berbeda dengan bocah umur lima tahun saat itu. Lagipula, orang tua Jongin akan selalu menerima keputusan putra mereka itu. Mereka yakin Jongin sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih yang terbaik.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi putri saya mencintai orang lain. Ia tidak mencintai putra Anda," Jihoon tetap berusaha sopan meskipun ia kebingungan saat ini.

"Tidak, _yeobo," _sebuah suara halus seorang wanita menginterupsi. Bukan. Itu bukan suara Gain. Sedari tadi wanita cantik berkulit putih itu tetap duduk diam di samping putranya.

"Taehee? Apa maksudmu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget saat melihat sang istri datang ke ruang tamu sembari membawa nampan yang berisi empat cangkir minuman.

"Kau ini tidak sopan. Ada tamu tapi tidak dibuatkan minuman," ucap Taehee seraya meletakkan tiga cangkir minuman di depan tiga tamunya, dan satu cangkir minuman di depan suaminya. Selanjutnya ia duduk di samping Jihoon dan tersenyum manis pada ketiga tamunya. "_Annyeong, _saya ibu Kyungsoo. Maaf ya minumannya terlambat," ujarnya sopan.

Ketiga tamu itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Begini, _yeobo," _Taehee kembali menghadap Jihoon. "Biarkan Jongin mencoba bertanya pada Kyungsoo dulu," usul Taehee.

Jihoon menatap bingung pada istrinya. "Tapi Kyungsoo sudah menjadi calon istri orang sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin kita mengizinkan orang lain melamar Kyungsoo juga?"

"Tidak seperti itu maksudku," Taehee tetap tak menyetujui pendapat suaminya. "Beri kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk memilih," imbuhnya.

"Untuk memilih apa? Sudah jelas Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol!" emosi Jihoon mulai tersulut.

Taehee menghela nafas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Temui Kyungsoo di taman belakang. Ia sedang bermain dengan kelinci-kelincinya," ucap Taehee lembut. Jihoon baru akan menyela, tapi Taehee sudah lebih dulu memberi _deathglare _menyeramkan pada sang suami.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak dari ruang tamu untuk menuju taman belakang.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Taehee mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jihoon, kemudian berbisik disana. "Kau salah mengenai perasaan Kyungsoo, dan kau hampir saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, _yeobo."_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Jongin sampai di taman belakang rumah keluarga Do yang tampak asri. Ada beberapa pohon besar disana, juga ada kebun bunga kecil, dan juga kolam ikan. Sungguh taman yang membuat senyum Jongin terkembang. Sangat indah dan sejuk. Pantas saja Kyungsoo betah menghabiskan waktu disana.

Beberapa saat Jongin sempat celingukan mencari sang pujaan hati. Tapi ia tersenyum saat matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek dalam balutan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hijau muda, dan memakai celana _jeans _hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Gadis mungil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo itu sedang berjongkok dan asyik bermain dengan dua ekor kelinci ukuran sedang yang sangat menggemaskan. Satu kelinci berwarna putih, dan yang satunya berwarna coklat.

"Hey..." Jongin mengeluarkan suara begitu ia sudah sampai di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, dan seketika menoleh ke belakang. "Jongin?" tanyanya tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian ikut berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo. Meraih seekor kelinci coklat milik Kyungsoo untuk ia gendong. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Ini rumahku. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Kelinci putih dalam gendongannya bergerak resah, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menurunkan kelinci itu dari dekapannya.

"Sensitif sekali," cibir Jongin. "Oh iya, rambutmu belum panjang juga padahal sudah beberapa hari berlalu?" sambungnya.

"Kau pikir rambutku ini apa sehingga bisa langsung panjang dalam hitungan hari. Kau bodoh, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan kelinci coklat dari gendongannya. Membiarkan kelinci itu bermain dengan kelinci putih yang ada di depan Kyungsoo. "Aku memang bodoh. Tapi kau lebih bodoh," ejek Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak terima pada Jongin. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Iya, Soo. Kau itu bodoh," ujar Jongin. "Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol, tapi kau mau menikah dengannya."

Mata Kyungsoo seketika melebar. "A-apa? Kau...kau sudah tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu bodoh, Soo. Kau lebih bodoh dariku."

"Kau sok tahu sekali," Kyungsoo terkekeh. Tangannya membelai rambut halus kelinci putihnya. "Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku," jawab Jongin ringan. Kyungsoo terdiam. "Aku meyakini hal itu, makanya aku datang pagi-pagi begini untuk melamarmu."

Mata Kyungsoo yang tadi sudah melebar kini semakin terlihat bulat. Entahlah, sepertinya mata Kyungsoo memang benar-benar besar hingga bisa berkali-kali melebar tanpa henti.

"Kau apa? Kau...kau melamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Matanya tetap memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip.

Jongin mengangguk santai. "Orang tuaku sekarang ada di ruang tamu rumahmu."

"Jadi, kau melamarku meskipun sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol? Sungguh lucu!" Kyungsoo tertawa garing. Tapi tawanya itu terhenti ketika melihat tatapan Jongin nan tajam dan menusuk. "Oke oke. Hilangkan tatapan menyeramkan itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk mata Jongin. Membuat Jongin kembali melembutkan tatapannya. "Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras untuk berani melamarku?"

"Chanyeol menantangku," jawab Jongin. "Jelas-jelas itu adalah sebuah tantangan, tapi aku justru beranggapan bahwa itu adalah motivasi untukku," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Membuat Jongin mengernyit heran. "Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya?" Jongin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku tak akan menolak perjodohan itu. Bukan Chanyeol yang menantangmu, tapi aku."

Raut bingung di wajah Jongin semakin terlihat jelas. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak menolak perjodohan itu karena aku ingin kau membuktikan cintamu padaku, dan ternyata Chanyeol mengerti hal itu walaupun aku tak bicara secara gamblang padanya. Ia tidak menantangmu, tapi ia memang memotivasimu untuk maju. Aku tak percaya pria konyol itu melakukannya," jelas Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia sudah tak menatap Jongin. Ia menatap dua kelincinya yang makan sebatang wortel bersama. Sungguh manis.

"Jadi, kau menungguku mengambil tindakan? Begitu?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi tetap tak menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana jika aku tetap tak mengambil tindakan sampai akhir? Kau...akan benar-benar menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya begitu," ujarnya santai. "Kalau kau tetap tidak mengambil tindakan, berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Dan aku tentu lebih memilih Chanyeol yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

Buru-buru Jongin meraih dua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin itu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Soo. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" ucap Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia menyelami sorot mata Jongin yang kembali terlihat tajam. Terpancar jelas keyakinan dari mata itu. Juga terpancar jelas perasaan cinta yang begitu besar. Membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengangkat dua ujung bibirnya. Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga rasanya dada Jongin bergemuruh saat melihatnya.

"Kau dan aku bisa menikah setelah dua kelinciku punya anak," ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin sempat merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menerimanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin menatap sebentar dua kelinci Kyungsoo yang kini sedang saling mengendus satu sama lain, kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu? Dua kelincimu itu akan kau kawinkan, dan kita menunggu sampai mereka punya anak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk santai. Senyuman manis masih terpatri jelas di wajah Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin merasa ada yang janggal saat melihat senyuman itu. Jongin sama sekali tak bodoh. Ia sangat pintar dalam membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo, dan ia yakin bahwa senyuman Kyungsoo kali ini terlihat aneh sekaligus misterius.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua kelinci Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk ukuran kelinci. Jongin menarik telinga si kelinci coklat, kemudian ia angkat kelinci itu tinggi-tinggi di depan wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama detail dari kelinci itu. Setelah merasa puas, ia menurunkan si kelinci coklat, kemudian beralih pada si putih. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada si putih, tapi kali ini reaksinya berbeda. Ia terlihat membulatkan mata sebelum ia cepat-cepat menurunkan si putih.

Jongin menoleh kembali pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mempermainkanku?" tanyanya ketus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu. Aku serius," balasnya.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo intens. Benar. Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat sangat serius. Senyum aneh yang tadi ada di wajahnya kini lenyap.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia kembali melembutkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau tadi berkata padaku bahwa kita akan menikah setelah dua kelincimu punya anak, 'kan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kapan kita akan menikah jika dua kelincimu tak akan bisa punya anak meskipun mereka sudah kau kawinkan? Dua kelincimu itu sama-sama jantan, Soo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tapi di mata Jongin senyum itu terlihat pedih. "Itulah esensinya, Jongin," ucapnya. Dua tangannya terulur untuk membelai tubuh kelinci coklat dan kelinci putih di depannya. "Dua kelinciku ini tak akan bisa punya anak meskipun mereka dikawinkan. Bukankah itu sama seperti kita berdua?"

Jongin membeku di tempatnya. Ia baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo yang sampai melibatkan dua ekor kelinci tak berdosa. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo masih saja membicarakan hal ini padahal ia sudah membuktikan rasa cintanya pada bungsu Do itu.

"Jongin..." kali ini Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin. Membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya sendu. "Kau bilang orang tuamu sekarang ada di ruang tamu rumahku untuk melamarku, 'kan?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Apa...apa mereka sudah tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya? Apa mereka sudah tahu bahwa aku terlahir sebagai seorang pria dan tak dapat menghasilkan sel telur, serta tak memiliki rahim?"

Jongin terkesiap mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Hatinya seakan tercabik saat melihat air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata si gadis. Jongin tanpa ragu membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah ia takut kehilangan.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, Soo. Kumohon..." pinta Jongin dengan nada memelas dan suara yang lirih. "Orang tuaku sudah tahu tentang itu semua. Mereka bisa menerima semua itu. Kumohon, Soo. Percayalah padaku."

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu tulus. Membuat Kyungsoo perlahan balas memeluk Jongin. Memeluk pria itu sama eratnya dengan pelukan Jongin. "Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku...aku percaya padamu.." ujarnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata akhirnya menuruni pipi bulatnya.

Jongin juga meneteskan air mata. Ia usap sejenak air mata itu, lalu ia melepas pelukannya. Tangan besarnya tergerak untuk membingkai dua pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang tampak memerah dan basah. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo merinding mendapat perlakuan manis itu.

"_Saranghae, _Do Kyungsoo. Aku tak peduli tentang siapa dirimu di masa lalu. Aku juga tak peduli tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada kita di masa depan jika kita memutuskan untuk bersama. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa syarat apapun. Mencintai kelebihanmu, dan menerima kekuranganmu. Aku memberikan sepenuh hatiku padamu, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Air mata yang keluar dari mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin deras. Ia bahkan menangis sesenggukan sekarang. "Aku..hiks..aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin, terimakasih karena telah menerimaku tanpa syarat. Hiks. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."

Jongin tersenyum haru. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendengar kata cinta dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Ia belum pernah merasa se-bahagia ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak se-bahagia ini saat cintanya diterima oleh Krystal. Jongin sudah berjuang keras, dan kini ia mendapatkan buah dari perjuangannya.

Secara perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. "Ciuman di dahi untuk menunjukkan ketulusan cintaku padamu," bisik Jongin. Ia beralih untuk mengecup dua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam. "Ciuman di dua mata ini sebagai janjiku untuk tak pernah membuatmu membuang air mata lagi," kembali Jongin berbisik. Ia mengalihkan bibirnya pada dua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. "Ciuman di dua pipi ini sebagai janjiku untuk selalu membuatmu merona bahagia," kemudian Jongin berhenti sejenak. Pada akhirnya, Jongin mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. _Cup. _Bertemulah dua benda kenyal itu. Membuat mereka berdua mabuk kepayang. Tapi Jongin mau tak mau harus segera melepas bibir Kyungsoo karena ia harus kembali berbisik. "Dan ciuman di bibir akan membuatmu berhenti membicarakan hal yang tak perlu dibicarakan. Hal-hal yang bisa melukai hatimu dan membuatmu menangis," dengan bisikan terakhir itu, kembali Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya pelan. Menyalurkan segala rasa cintanya yang membuncah.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia. Semua perkataan Jongin membuat hatinya menghangat dan merasa sangat nyaman. Ia terus mengeluarkan air mata bahagia saat bibirnya masih bergumul mesra dengan bibir Jongin. Itu adalah _first kiss-_nya, dan ia merasa bahagia karena _first kiss-_nya diambil oleh orang yang berharga untuknya. Sama seperti kata Luhan dulu.

Ciuman hangat itu pada akhirnya berakhir. Jongin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melempar tatapan sayang yang dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Mereka saling tersenyum penuh rasa cinta dan kelegaan.

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat, Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika saat ini tiba-tiba kau lumpuh dan tak bisa berjalan, aku masih akan terus mencintaimu dan menggendongmu seumur hidupku. Bahkan jika saat ini tiba-tiba kau buta dan tak bisa melihat apapun, aku masih akan terus mencintaimu dan menuntunmu seumur hidupku. Bahkan jika memang kau tak bisa menghadirkan buah hati di tengah keluarga kita, maka biarkan hati kita terus bersama karena aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selama kau berada di sisiku."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia dengan segera memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. "Terimakasih Jongin. Terimakasih untuk cinta tanpa syarat yang kau berikan padaku. Aku berjanji untuk terus bersamamu dan menyatukan hati kita. Terimakasih..."

**..**

* * *

**_©Unconditional Love_**

* * *

**..**

Suasana haru di taman belakang itu ternyata disaksikan oleh beberapa pasang mata. Pemilik mata-mata itu adalah Jihoon, Taehee, Namgil, Gain, dan Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol bergabung dengan para orang tua itu. Pada intinya, mereka semua menangis melihat pemandangan mengharukan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Aku benar, 'kan? Hiks.." itu suara Taehee yang sedang memeluk erat suaminya.

Jihoon membelai punggung istrinya lembut. "Ya, kau benar sayang. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Dan aku benar-benar nyaris membuat keputusan yang salah."

Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang turun di pipinya. Di satu sisi ia menangis sedih karena ia sudah resmi kehilangan Kyungsoo, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena melihat Kyungsoo yang juga bahagia. Ia merelakan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo jika pada akhirnya ia tak mampu membuat gadis itu bahagia.

_"Semoga kalian berdua akan bahagia selamanya._ Unconditional love_ yang kalian miliki akan menuntun kalian pada kebahagiaan sejati."_

Itu adalah sebuah kata hati Chanyeol yang terdengar bijak dan dewasa. Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol justru membatin konyol...

_"Aku jadi mendapat inspirasi dari kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika aku meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan operasi kelamin seperti Kyungsoo? Menurutku Baekhyun itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ah~ besok aku akan bicara dengannya..."_

**..**

**..**

**_Cinta bukan tentang sebuah kesempurnaan,_**

**_Tapi cinta itu tentang sebuah penerimaan..._**

**_Penerimaan tanpa syarat..._**

**_Mencintai tanpa syarat..._**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Dan akhirnya berakhir~**

**Hahaha. maaf untuk akhir yang sangat tidak jelas ini. sejujurnya hari ini aku lagi under pressure karena minggu depan bakal ujian skripsi. mohon doanya ya semua :)**

**makasih banyak yang udah review:**

**rossadilla17, LuXiaoLu, oneheartforsuju, kaisookiddie, kaisoohunlovers, sehunpou, loveHEENJABUJA, Guest, Al, Dela, Peachpanda, kucrungkecret, Cici Panda, ririchan, Prince Changsa, Desta Soo, SiWonnie407mine, PandaCherry, justien . chikofacebook . com, me1214**

** gak tau kenapa, aku jadi kepikiran buat bikin sequel FF ini tapi pake ChanBaek version. itu kata-kata terakhirnya Chanyeol beneran ngasih ide :D**

**jadi, setuju gak kalau aku bikin sequelnya ttg ChanBaek, tapi bakal ada Kaisoo-nya juga? lanjutan kisah mereka gitu. gimana?**

**ditunggu respon selanjutnya^^**

**makasih banyak semuanyaaaaa... *deep bow***


End file.
